Vingt-six baisers
by Maya Holmes
Summary: Eggsy a toujours pensé qu'un baiser était un acte rare et intime. Et puis, un jour, il eut envie d'embrasser Harry. [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour SomeCoolName]
1. Premier baiser

**Note** : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SOOOOOOOOME !  
Voici donc le cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma co-auteur n'à moi, mon acolyte, ma dealeuse de messieurs tous nus, mon amie pour la vie qui a aujourd'hui ... ans (c'est une dame et on ne dit pas l'âge d'une dame) : **SomeCoolName**.

Il y aura 26 chapitres publiés pendant 26 jours sur 26 baisers et, pour continuer dans la folie des chiffres, chaque chapitre aura un lien avec son numéro. C'est pas clair, je sais. Enfin, vous verrez :)

En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours très très agréable même un simple "merci" ;)

 **Rating** : M. Il y aura des PWP. Souvent. Cette fic est également un concentré d'optimisme et de fluff totalement assumés. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s ^^ !

Je remercie très très fort **Clélia Kerlais** pour sa bêta de fou sur ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eggsy a toujours trouvé les baisers trop intimes.

Un baiser, c'est une déclaration, le résultat d'une osmose de cœur comme de corps. C'est une trace indélébile qui marque la peau pendant des heures, des années. On se souvient des baisers qu'on offre et ceux qu'on reçoit. Ce sont de précieux cadeaux que tout le monde ne mérite pas et qu'on ne distribue que rarement, afin d'éviter d'en perdre la saveur. Eggsy se rappelle de ceux de sa mère, qui soignent les blessures, de ceux de sa sœur, barbouillés de chocolat sur sa joue mal rasée, ainsi que du dernier de son père… Il se rappelle de tous ces baisers importants, partagés avec les personnes qu'il aime ou a vraiment aimé.

C'est pour ça qu'Eggsy n'embrasse pas ses plans cul.

Il les séduit avec le regard, avec son sourire insolent et une répartie bien placée, mais ne les embrasse pas. Lorsqu'il couche avec un mec ou avec une fille, il évite les lèvres et s'occupe activement de leur cou, de leur poitrine ou mieux encore, de leur sexe. Mais jamais, à aucun moment, sa bouche ne s'entrouvre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Jamais ses yeux se ferment, impatients. Il préfère jouer de ses mains expertes, montrer l'étendue de son talent par des caresses appuyées, plutôt que de trop partager lors de cette première et dernière nuit.

On peut baiser sans embrasser, Eggsy le fait souvent.

Mais bien sûr, avec Harry Hart, c'est différent. Évidemment. Et à bien y penser, ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement en fait. Ce type en costard ne faisant jamais rien comme tout le monde, il était évident que les principes d'Eggsy ne lui résisteraient pas.

La première fois qu'Eggsy a pensé à embrasser Harry, ça l'a surpris. Il venait de recevoir un nouveau compliment après avoir réussi un des tests infaisables de Merlin quand la main droite d'Harry, celle qui porte la chevalière, s'était posée sur son épaule. Le regard de son mentor était rempli de fierté et ses lèvres inclinées dévoilaient sa fossette. À cet instant précis, Eggsy aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Ce qui est clairement pas dans ses habitudes.

Depuis, cette idée ne l'a plus jamais quitté. Elle s'est fixée dans un coin de son esprit, revenant sans cesse le hanter. Chaque fois qu'Harry lui parle, qu'un sourire éclaire son visage, il crève d'envie de déposer ses lèvres sur celles, si fines, de son mentor. Eggsy rêve de connaître cette sensation, rêve d'embrasser Harry Hart. Ça le prend aux tripes, lui retourne le cerveau. Il y pense tellement qu'il en vient même à être complètement déconcentré au plein milieu d'une mission. Il se fait alors engueuler par Harry, ce qui n'améliore pas son état. Au contraire.

Embrasser Harry, ça doit avoir le goût de la plus belles des victoires, le goût de l'achèvement le plus complet. Comme si l'on perdait et gagnait tout à la fois. Ça doit aussi sentir la luxure et la passion. Si Harry embrasse comme il se bat, Eggsy ne donne pas cher de sa peau : Harry mène sûrement un baiser comme il mène une bataille, en s'imposant clairement par ses tactiques de gentleman et en n'offrant à son adversaire aucune chance de prendre le contrôle.

Alors, le jour où il se rend compte qu'Harry a lui aussi les mêmes envies, c'est une nouvelle surprise. Et il lui en faut pas plus pour remarquer les tapes sur l'épaule qui se finissent en caresses, les regards de plus en plus longs sur sa bouche, les genoux qui se frôlent mais qu'on n'enlève sous aucun prétexte.

Leur premier baiser vient donc sans crier gare. Il a quelque chose d'urgent, de terrible. Il sent l'adrénaline et l'action. Les gestes sont rudes et il n'y a ni tendresse, ni mots murmurés comme des promesses d'éternité. C'est bestial, brillant. Ils ont encore failli mourir ce soir et la peur qu'ils ont ressenti face à cette bombe les fait exploser, ici et maintenant, dans le hall de leur maison.

Harry bloque Eggsy contre la porte d'entrée, arrache les lunettes de son visage et presse ses paumes contre les joues soigneusement rasées. En réponse, Eggsy ferme les yeux, entrouvre les lèvres. Il fait ce qu'il ne fait jamais. Car c'est Harry et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il baisse les armes et passe ses bras autour de la taille de l'espion qui écrase brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'est de ça qu'Eggsy a envie. Envie de s'en remettre totalement à Harry. Envie de lui donner les commandes de son désir. Envie de se laisser porter par les souhaits de son mentor. Et soudain, ce n'est plus suffisant. Il veut plus. Il veut se toucher quand Harry le lui dira, jouir quand Harry le lui ordonnera.

Et tout ça à cause d'un premier baiser.


	2. Salle numéro deux

**Note :** Merci à **Clélia Kerlais** pour sa superbe relecture.

Encore un joyeux anniversaire Some ! (oui, tu vas en avoir 26 ;) )

* * *

« On n'utilise pas le salon numéro deux le jour où on perd sa virginité. »

C'est à cette phrase, prononcée par Harry lors la confection de son premier costume, que repense Eggsy quand il entre enfin dans la salle d'essayage numéro 2 de la boutique Kingsman, sur Savile Row. Depuis son arrivée à l'agence, il n'a jamais pu y jeter un seul coup d'œil et s'est d'ailleurs toujours demandé ce qu'Harry avait bien pu entendre par là.

Le premier salon ne cache rien de spécial : c'est une salle d'essayage banale, comme il y en a chez tous les bons tailleurs qui se respectent, avec une estrade en son centre, entourée de trois miroirs, et un bureau en chêne encombré de rouleaux de tissus et de tout un tas d'attirail bizarre. La salle numéro 3, elle, une fois le crochet gauche de la patère tiré, renferme la fameuse armurerie. Mais le salon deux a toujours été un mystère pour Eggsy. C'est donc assez excité qu'il pénètre dans la pièce après que son mentor ait allumé une lampe à l'abat-jour jauni sur le mur de l'entrée, dévoilant le lieu tenu secret.

« Un stand de tir ? » s'étonne le jeune homme.

Il se place au milieu de la pièce et effleure de sa main le comptoir faisant face aux cibles alignées dix mètres plus loin, sur le mur du fond. La salle est étrangement spacieuse, décorée dans le même esprit que le reste de la boutique : tapisserie verte aux dessins très _british_ , lambris en bois brut vernis et tableaux naturalistes. Comme dans la salle numéro 3, des armes sont accrochées dans des vitrines éclairées. Tout respire la sophistication, la classe et, heureusement, absolument pas la sueur comme c'est le cas au château où s'entraînent les recrues. Eggsy ne se serait jamais douté, même après ces huit mois passés chez Kingsman, que la boutique abritait une salle d'entraînement aussi grande.

« Seuls les agents gradés peuvent l'utiliser. Cela nous évite de nous rendre au château lorsque nous devons nous entraîner également. »

Harry s'approche d'un cadre de bois qu'il ouvre délicatement et dévoile ainsi la machinerie permettant de moduler la salle selon les besoins de son utilisateur. Certaines manettes contrôlent les lumières, la température ou la disposition de la pièce. D'autres, ceux qu'Harry préfère, génèrent des lasers ou des cibles mouvantes. Il n'a malheureusement pas tout cet équipement à Kensington, sa cave manquant cruellement de place pour un tel arsenal.

Il fait signe à Eggsy qui le rejoint, les mains dans les poches de son jean, conservant malgré tout son attitude délicieusement nonchalante. C'est cela qui a séduit Harry : quand ils ne sont pas en réunion ou en mission, Eggsy se contente de son « costume » de jeune homme de banlieue, préférant rester tel qu'il a toujours été, impétueux et arrogant. Seul son maintien droit et le Glock 17 qu'il porte sous sa veste de survêtement révèlent son statut d'agent. Et Harry aime ce savant mélange qui rend son amant unique.

Cela fait quelques semaines qu'ils se sont embrassés dans son hall d'entrée, amenant leur relation à un tout autre niveau. Eggsy se révèle aussi spontané et énergique au lit que sur le terrain, satisfaisant Harry sur bien des points, notamment sur sa volonté de lui offrir son corps d'éphèbe chaque nuit, inlassablement.

Une fois Eggsy à ses côtés, Harry lui expose le fonctionnement et l'utilité de chaque bouton, tout en essayant de ne prêter attention ni à la canine qui mordille la lèvre inférieure ni au sourcil qui se lève en accent circonflexe, preuves qu'Eggsy se concentre intensément afin de retenir toutes ces nouvelles informations. Depuis qu'il connait la saveur de ses baisers, Harry a de plus en plus de mal à résister au jeune homme. Ce dernier, parfaitement au courant, n'hésite jamais à user de ses charmes pour pousser le plus vieux à bout.

Comme en cet instant.

« Ouais, donc, le jour où on se battra ensemble, on le fera ici, c'est ça ? » demande Eggsy, et son sourire prévient Harry de la future bêtise qu'il va immanquablement sortir.

« Effectivement. La pièce est modulable. Nous pouvons aussi bien nous entraîner au tir qu'au combat rapproché. »

« Y a un équipement pour tous les types de corps à corps ? »

Voilà. Harry fronce légèrement les sourcils et grogne le prénom de sa recrue, le prévenant contre toute incartade. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Il s'éloigne alors de ce corps si tentant et essaie, tant bien que mal, de continuer ses explications.

Cependant, Eggsy n'est pas homme à se laisser décourager aussi facilement. Il s'approche du panneau de contrôle et frôle de son épaule le torse d'Harry, dérangeant ainsi sa cravate bordeaux toujours bien mise. Son doigt se pose sur un loquet argenté au-dessus duquel est inscrit _caméra_ , son regard azur planté dans celui légèrement désabusé de l'autre homme.

« Alors ? » propose Eggsy. Le ton est impertinent, il paraît extrêmement fier de lui et de l'effet qu'il a sur son mentor. Le jeune homme voit bien les pupilles dilatées et les pommettes rougies, signes qu'Harry le veut. Encore un détail à régler et il aura enfin ce qu'il désire depuis qu'il est entré dans cette salle. Et c'est le _clac_ sonore qui résonne dans le silence, indiquant que les caméras sont définitivement éteintes, qui déclenche tout.

Harry tire sur la fermeture de la veste de jogging bleue alors que ses lèvres trouvent enfin celles d'Eggsy qui s'accroche désespérément à ses épaules. Il passe ensuite ses mains sous les cuisses du jeune homme, le portant à travers la salle jusqu'au large comptoir de bois. Il le dépose brutalement et retire sa veste, imitant Eggsy tandis qu'il abandonne son polo.

L'espion prend quelques minutes pour admirer le torse de son amant : ses clavicules, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux sculptés par les heures d'entraînement sont toujours un pur délice pour ses yeux. Harry s'avance, se place entre les jambes ouvertes du plus jeune qui penche sa tête en arrière lorsque les lèvres fines trouvent son cou. Le pouce d'Harry vient effleurer la pomme d'Adam d'Eggsy qui déglutit bruyamment, dans un râle, quand la caresse s'intensifie, descendant sur son torse, trouvant un téton puis l'autre, pénétrant son nombril. Enfin, alors qu'Harry aspire la peau de son cou, la main entière trouve son sexe et l'entoure à travers le jean.

Harry n'a pas le temps de s'amuser des réactions d'Eggsy. Le temps joue contre eux et c'est justement ce qui rend la chose plus excitante encore. N'importe quel agent pourrait entrer dans la salle : ils n'ont pas verrouillé la porte. Par ailleurs, les caméras hors service ne vont faire qu'attirer l'attention de Merlin. Ainsi, après avoir une nouvelle fois goûté à la bouche d'Eggsy, Harry le fait descendre de la table et l'incite, d'un signe de tête élégant, à descendre son pantalon. Le jeune homme s'exécute sur le champ. Il ne rêve que de ça depuis qu'il a franchi la porte, c'est inscrit sur son visage.

Galahad le prend par la taille, le retourne, puis le penche sur le comptoir de tir. La vue qu'il a sur la chute de reins de sa recrue est imprenable. D'un coup d'Oxfords bien placé entre les pieds trop rapprochés, il écarte les jambes du jeune homme et l'installe au mieux afin de pouvoir le prendre plus aisément. Eggsy grogne son accord et s'accroche à ce qu'il peut. Il entend clairement Harry mouiller ses doigts avant de les sentir écarter ses chairs, le préparant. Puis, viennent le bruit d'une fermeture qu'on baisse et le frottement d'un tissu qui ne font qu'accroitre son impatience.

Harry crache dans la paume de sa main libre, oubliant l'espace d'un instant l'éducation qu'il a reçue, et étale sa salive sur son sexe pour l'humidifier un maximum. Aussi prêt que l'est son amant, il approche son gland de l'entrée encore serrée d'Eggsy dont tout le corps frissonne d'anticipation. Lorsqu'il sent enfin son mentor à l'intérieur de lui, le jeune agent lâche un gémissement de plaisir rapidement interrompu par une main qui le bâillonne. Ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter sa soif d'Harry.

« Pas un bruit, Eggsy. Sois sage. »

Harry laisse sa main sur la bouche d'Eggsy, étouffant les bruits que le jeune homme tente en vain de retenir, trop excité par le geste d'une audace et d'une sensualité folle. Il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux. Alors qu'Harry augmente ses coups, le prenant avec toute la force dont il est capable, Eggsy pense qu'il a une chance incroyable. Il embrasse cette main qui l'entrave, fermant les yeux pour ressentir plus fortement les différentes sensations qui l'assaillent. Quand Harry grogne derrière lui, proche de la jouissance, il courbe le dos plus encore et commence à se toucher. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques effleurements pour jouir, Harry avec lui.

Sa tête heurte le bois du comptoir dans un bruit sourd, la main sur sa bouche se retire et vient se poser sur sa colonne vertébrale en une caresse aérienne. Il entend la respiration rapide de son mentor derrière lui, alors qu'il reprend ses esprits. Eggsy se relève lentement, remonte comme il peut son pantalon puis s'adosse au torse toujours vêtu d'Harry qui le prend dans ses bras.

« J'comprends mieux pourquoi on est pas venu avant. » murmure Eggsy dans un souffle amusé.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, Harry retourne son amant face à lui. Il récupère la veste de survêtement qui traîne au sol et la lui tend. Pendant que le jeune homme se rhabille, Harry remet de l'ordre dans la pièce, rallumant les caméras et ramassant ce qui a été brutalement jeté au sol lors de leurs ébats. Cela fait, il rejoint Eggsy et son sourire impétueux devant la porte puis, sans crier gare, et avant de de se faire rattraper par le monde réel au dehors, lui vole un dernier baiser.


	3. Nous irons au bois

**Note:** Clélia Kerlais, merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. MERCI.

SCN, joyeux joyeux joyeux anniversaire !

Le titre vient de la comptine "1, 2, 3, nous irons au bois". Oui, il me fallait bien quelque chose.

Les reviews sont appréciées, évidemment. C'est notre seule façon de savoir que tant de travail et de plaisir ont plu. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il souffle une nouvelle fois, tentant quand même de se faire discret. Mais putain, il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour être ailleurs qu'ici, allongé sur le sol, dans cette forêt sombre et humide du fin fond de l'Autriche, un fusil de précision HTR 2000 pointé en direction d'un chalet aux volets encore fermés. Ça fait trois heures qu'ils attendent comme des cons et il se les gèle.

Si seulement il pouvait se blottir un peu contre le corps chaud d'Harry. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour sentir à nouveau ses membres engourdis. Mais il est clair que c'est impossible. Ils sont en pleine mission et Harry Hart est incorruptible. Il se déplace légèrement vers sa gauche, sa jambe frôlant celle de son partenaire qui grogne son nom, la voix basse et grave.

Eggsy se fige et replace son regard dans le viseur. Toujours rien. Bordel… Si leur informateur s'est planté, il jure qu'il ira lui-même le retrouver et qu'il se fera une joie de l'achever. Nouveau soupir. Ils sont complétement seuls dans cette forêt pourrie et le silence qui les entoure est vraiment flippant. Même Merlin a déserté leurs oreillettes pour pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. Faut dire que le mec qu'ils doivent buter est assez parano pour posséder un matos de sécurité de malade. D'où l'immobilisation forcée et l'interdiction totale de faire le moindre bruit.

Il tourne son visage vers Harry qui semble s'être changé en statue de marbre. Il ne quitte pas la lunette des yeux, son index ganté crispé sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect. Ses lèvres ne forment plus qu'une ligne fine, indice de l'intense concentration dans laquelle il s'est plongé. Putain, qu'il est canon. Eggsy adore quand il est comme ça : focalisé sur une cible, dévoilant sa force et son charisme animal sous son aspect de gentleman sophistiqué.

Harry est un loup et Eggsy aimerait bien se faire dévorer dans ce bois.

« Eggsy. Tiens-toi tranquille, s'il-te-plaît. » murmure Harry.

« J'ai froid. »

Le ton d'Eggsy est plein de sous-entendus que l'espion comprend parfaitement. Son regard quitte le viseur et se tourne vers son apprenti, clairement blasé.

« Risquerais-tu de compromettre la mission juste parce que tu souhaites te réchauffer ? »

« Si on reste encore longtemps comme ça, je risque surtout de plus avoir de bite. Et, mine de rien, j'y tiens. Comme toi d'ailleurs. »

Le sourire insolent d'Eggsy ne fait qu'accentuer le regard dur de son mentor.

« Langage, Eggsy. »

Harry retourne à sa tâche non sans avoir froncé une nouvelle fois les sourcils pour intimer à Eggsy de conserver son sérieux. Le jeune espion souffle son mécontentement et râle contre les petits vieux trop raisonnables. Pourtant, il sent une douce chaleur l'envahir lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, son équipier le rapproche de lui d'un geste habile. Tout son flanc gauche est alors collé à Galahad et, s'il se concentre bien, il peut même sentir sa respiration s'échouer sur sa joue.

« Mieux ? » chuchote Harry.

Eggsy hoche imperceptiblement la tête mais son sourire éclatant veut tout dire. Attendri, Harry se penche vers sa recrue pour embrasser la pommette rougie par le froid hivernal de cette soirée de février. Le léger contact de ses lèvres fait sursauter Eggsy qui se retourne rapidement vers son amant.

« Comporte-toi bien, remplis la mission et je te réchaufferais personnellement. »

Alors, lorsqu'un mouvement se fait enfin sentir près du chalet qu'ils surveillent depuis trois heures, Eggsy est plus motivé que jamais.


	4. A toi

**Note :** Merci à Clélia pour sa bêta sur ce chapitre qui l'a fait rougir ;)

Ce chapitre est classé **M**. Et je pense que vous comprendrez rapidement le lien avec le chiffre 4.

Happy Birthday Some darling : 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'Autriche a été un franc succès : la cible a été exécutée, les fichiers récupérés et la jeune fille sauvée. Harry se félicite notamment de la façon avec laquelle sa recrue a pris la mission en main, une fois son esprit enfin débarrassé de ses pensées fort peu appropriées lorsque l'on se trouve allongé dans un bois glacé, et que la mort est l'une des finalités.

Dans l'avion les ramenant sur Londres, il a aimé voir son jeune amant épuiser ses dernières réserves de patience à cause de la demande expresse de Merlin exigeant que leur rapport soit rédigé rapidement. La mort d'un homme, même si elle est nécessaire, entraîne une procédure dont personne ne peut échapper, pas même un agent haut gradé tel que lui C'est donc ensemble qu'ils ont complété le dossier sous le regard strict de Merlin. Toutefois, Harry a bien vu qu'au moindre frôlement, toute décence serait oubliée de la part de sa recrue.

C'est pourquoi, quand ils arrivent enfin à South Kensington, que la porte se referme sur eux, et que leurs lunettes sont rangées sur la commode de l'entrée, Eggsy se jette dans l'escalier. Harry, lui, prend le temps d'ôter son manteau et ses Oxfords sur mesure. Il a bien conscience de ce qui se passe à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'il partage désormais avec Eggsy. Le jeune homme doit être en train de se déshabiller en toute hâte, avant de se reprendre et de plier tant bien que mal ses vêtements pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Puis, il va l'attendre debout sur le tapis gris, près du lit, sublime dans sa glorieuse nudité.

Eggsy ayant une totale confiance en lui, il peut disposer à sa guise de ce corps jeune, svelte et empressé. Et Harry aime cela plus que tout. Il aime jouer avec son amant et à lui prodiguer les plus doux des supplices jusqu'à les mener tous deux au paroxysme du plaisir.

L'espion gravit à son tour les marches le menant au premier étage. La porte de la chambre a été laissée ouverte et cela fait sourire Harry qui s'adosse au chambranle, les bras croisés. Il contemple son amant, les yeux dans les yeux, et tombe une fois encore sous le charme de son air insolent. Il s'approche délicatement, ses chaussettes murmurant sur le parquet en acajou et porte sa main au visage d'Eggsy dont il effleure doucement la joue rasée de près, avant de poser tout aussi lentement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Retourne-toi et allonge-toi. » dit Harry en se reculant.

Sa voix basse fait trembler Eggsy qui s'exécute dans un mouvement rapide. Anticipant la demande d'Harry, le plus jeune récupère le tube de lubrifiant sous l'oreiller, le jette vers son mentor puis, anticipant sa demande, pose ses mains sur son dos. Harry sourit.

« Bon garçon. »

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et attrape les mains de son partenaire qui gémit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Le contraste entre la peau blanche d'Eggsy et la couette bleue nuit est digne du plus beau des tableaux. Il trace des arabesques sur le dos sculpté, changeant l'épiderme en givre.

« As-tu toujours froid, Eggsy ? »

« Oui. » Le son est étouffé mais Harry l'entend comme s'il l'avait hurlé.

Accentuant ses caresses sensuelles aux endroits les plus stratégiques, Harry explore ce corps outrageusement sexy. Eggsy ne bougera pas, il le sait. Alors, il profite, joue avec la chute de reins, griffant, effleurant, pinçant. Sa main gauche maintient toujours les poignets du plus jeune dans son dos et aucune plainte n'est entendue. Au contraire. Harry admire le calme avec lequel son amant lui confie le soin de s'occuper de lui. Un calme troublant car inexistant lorsqu'ils sont sur le terrain. En s'en remettant ainsi totalement à Harry, Eggsy prouve une fois de plus qu'il est un homme plein de surprises. Qu'il soit tendre ou plus emporté, jamais il n'a émis la moindre opposition quant à ses pratiques. Et dire qu'Harry aime cela est un doux euphémisme.

Son index droit retrace la ligne des fesses, frôle l'intimité, provoquant de longs frissons sur son passage. La peau d'albâtre est terriblement séduisante. Si Harry ne se contrôlait pas, il le prendrait déjà, poserait ses lèvres sur ces reins et ces omoplates dont il peut jouir sans contraintes. Mais tel n'est pas le but : son plaisir passe après celui du jeune homme qui s'offre à lui.

« Tu es tellement beau, Eggsy. Si seulement tu pouvais te voir. »

Il ôte ses doigts et, sous l'effet de la chaleur étouffante qui règne dans la pièce, desserre un peu sa cravate. Il retire ensuite le long tissu de soie de son cou et s'en sert pour lier les mains d'Eggsy entre elles, lui tirant ainsi un nouveau gémissement. Pouvant enfin s'occuper librement de son amant, Harry se relève du lit. Il se défait de ses vêtements, les dépose un à un sur le fauteuil prévu à cet effet, sans pouvoir détacher son regard du plus jeune une seule seconde.

Nu, il retourne sur le lit, se place entre les jambes de son amant encore allongé et s'empare du lubrifiant. Il s'en étale sur les doigts avant de reprendre ses caresses sur l'intimité d'Eggsy. Sachant combien cela peut exciter son amant, ce dernier ne retient visiblement plus ses cris lorsque l'index puis le majeur humide commencent à le préparer. Et effectivement, Harry regarde avec délice ses doigts disparaître à l'intérieur d'Eggsy, complètement subjugué d'entendre et de voir l'effet qu'il a sur lui.

Il arrête son geste et se laisse tomber en avant, sa main libre placée à côté du visage d'Eggsy. Son membre frôle les fesses athlétiques. Il embrasse la nuque humide de sueur, alternant morsures et baisers plus légers. Sa langue continue sa course le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il attrape l'épaule de sa main gauche et que ses autres doigts recommencent leurs sévices plus intimes.

Eggsy invoque son nom à chacune de ses nouvelles caresses. Miséricordieux, Harry attrape de ses dents le nœud de soie qui retient les mains de son amant et se redresse. Sans attendre son reste, pendant qu'Harry récupère le lubrifiant pour s'en enduire le sexe, Eggsy se met à quatre pattes, creuse les reins et halète bruyamment.

« C'est très bien, Eggsy. » murmure l'espion.

Il s'empare de ses hanches afin de le mettre à sa hauteur et le pénètre, par à-coup, modérant son enthousiasme de le prendre vite et fort. C'est Eggsy qui doit être récompensé. Lorsqu'il est entièrement en lui, Harry fait une nouvelle pause, s'amusant des prières de son amant qui lui ordonne de se remettre promptement au travail. Ce qu'il n'hésite pas à faire quand ces prières se transforment en suppliques.

Avec énergie, Harry entame des va-et-vient sensuels, s'accrochant aux hanches de son partenaire avec force. Comme souvent, il est sûr que de laisser des traces. Marquer Eggsy est un de ses plaisirs coupables : il adore voir les empreintes de son passage parsemer le corps de sa recrue ainsi que ses efforts pour les dissimuler.

Harry accélère. Il sent la sueur couler le long de son dos et ses muscles se contracter sous l'effort. Soudain, il voit Eggsy tendre une main vers son sexe délaissé depuis le début de leur activité. Alors, il s'arrête, se retire brusquement et claque la fesse droite qui devient rouge.

« Eggsy. » grogne Harry « Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu dois demander. »

Le jeune homme lâche son sexe et replace sa main sur le lit, reprenant sa position. Son souffle est saccadé, il essaie d'aligner deux mots mais seuls des grognements informes où transparaissent toute sa faim d'Harry sortent de sa bouche. Cherchant à l'aider, Harry passe sa main sur la partie irritée en un geste délicat. La respiration irrégulière d'Eggsy se calme presque immédiatement.

« _Steuplé_. »

« S'il-te-plaît quoi, Eggsy ? »

« Je peux me toucher, s'il-te-plaît Harry ? » implore le jeune homme en se retournant tout en plantant son regard azur dans celui, sombre, de son mentor.

Harry donne son accord d'un signe de tête distingué accompagné d'une légère moue. Moue qui se transforme en un sourire d'extase lorsqu'il pénètre à nouveau son amant, s'enfonçant complétement d'un geste vif. Les minutes qui suivent n'appartiennent qu'à eux, ils en oublient le monde, ne pensant qu'à ce qu'ils représentent l'un pour l'autre. Les gestes sont erratiques, ardents. Eggsy ne sait désormais dire plus que le nom d'Harry qui se concentre comme il peut pour ne pas se déverser sur le champ, attendant que son amant atteigne le paroxysme du plaisir afin de finir ensemble. _Finir ensemble_ , ces deux mots qui veulent dire tellement plus.

Brusquement, Eggsy se relève, plaque son dos contre le torse d'Harry qui ahane sous le coup de la surprise. Posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, Eggsy supplie Harry de le laisser jouir et le pousse à le prendre plus fort encore. Le plus vieux mord la jugulaire de son amant, le marquant une nouvelle fois comme sien. Il lui donne alors l'autorisation, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux d'Eggsy qui se trouvent déjà sur son sexe pour l'accompagner dans sa libération. Quelques caresses et ils jouissent, leur cœur à l'unisson, arrachant leur poitrine.

Ils tombent sur les draps souillés, tentant de retrouver leurs esprits, leur seule certitude étant qu'en cet instant, ils ne forment plus qu'un. Harry butine la nuque et le haut du dos de son compagnon tandis que ce dernier cherche à réapprendre comment respirer. Les yeux toujours fermés, Eggsy se retourne dans les bras d'Harry qui l'enlace. Le froid de la pièce s'impose à eux, les obligeant à trouver refuge sous la couette. Eggsy reprend sa place sur le torse de son partenaire, retraçant du doigt les signes d'une vie mouvementée.

« Tu sais » commence-t-il le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas rompre la beauté du moment « c'est quand tu me prends comme ça que j'sais que j'suis à toi. »

Harry sourit et l'embrasse comme on le ferait de la chose qui nous est la plus précieuse. Et aujourd'hui, Eggsy n'a plus peur d'embrasser à son tour car il a enfin trouvé avec qui partager son intimité et sa vie.


	5. Cinq lettres

**Note:** Et voilà le numéro 5. Le titre parle de lui-même.

Merci à Clélia pour avoir bataillé avec ce chapitre !

Et toujours, encore un très joyeux anniversaire ma SCN !

* * *

 _Bordel de merde_. Enervé, Eggsy se passe une main dans les cheveux, s'arrachant des mèches au passage. Comment Merlin veut qu'il apprenne tout ça en seulement deux _putains_ de jours ? Toutes ces lois débiles qui, en plus, lui serviront sûrement jamais ! Il repousse le code de loi et sa couverture en velours rouge avant de recopier les deux trucs importants qu'il vient de lire.

Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est coincé ici dans son bureau du 2e étage aménagé par Harry lorsque ce dernier a accepté de partager sa maison avec lui. Son mentor lui a interdit de descendre tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt, et le connaissant, Harry saura tout de suite s'il lui ment. Parfois, Eggsy se demande ce qui peut bien le trahir. Il est sûr que ce sont ses sourcils. Ou quelque chose dans son regard. Ou alors Harry est juste un putain de devin. Oui, ça expliquerait tellement de choses…

Eggsy sourit et se penche sur son bouquin. Il plisse le nez, signe de concentration extrême. Son point gauche écrase sa joue et son dos est voûté : il n'a rien d'un gentleman. Harry l'engueulerait sûrement. Mais il s'en fout. En ce moment, Harry est dans le salon, en train de siroter un martini et d'écouter de la musique classique, bien calé dans son Chesterfield défoncé. La belle vie, quoi !

Il se remet à sa lecture, son stylo écrivant tout seul sur son brouillon. Déjà, gamin, à l'école, il était obligé de faire ça pour pouvoir se concentrer et apprendre quelque chose, son esprit d'hyperactif l'empêchant de rester fixé sur une seule tâche à la fois. Alors, il griffonnait, dessinait, occupait ses mains pour que son cerveau assimile ce que la prof disait. Enfin ça, c'était avant que sa mère trouve Dean et que les emmerdes commencent.

Eggsy secoue la tête et soupire. Il n'aime pas penser à cette période. Malheureusement, depuis quelques temps, ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent. Il préfère largement penser à Harry. C'est beaucoup plus agréable. Un sourire éclaire son visage au souvenir de la nuit précédente. Et de celle d'avant. Et de celle d'encore avant. Harry est particulièrement athlétique pour un homme de son âge. Eggsy ricane de son insolence et revient, une nouvelle fois à son code.

Il arrive finalement à se focaliser quelques minutes d'affilées jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avance pas pour autant. Ça fait déjà deux fois qu'il lit la même ligne chiante sur l'usage des instruments de géocalisation dans les lieux publics avant de remarquer ce que sa main droite a tracé d'elle-même.

 _Harry_.

Sur tout son brouillon, il a retranscrit les cinq lettres du nom de son mentor, parsemant la feuille blanche de son écriture fine et resserrée, comme des dizaines de déclaration. Eggsy se redresse, laisse son stylo rouler sur la table et glisser par terre. Il récupère la feuille pour l'approcher de ses yeux. Le prénom de l'espion est écrit absolument partout, et bordel, parfois même accompagné d'un signe qui ressemble affreusement à un petit cœur. Il devient une tapette, ça y est.

En même temps, il doit bien avouer que sa relation avec Harry est clairement en train d'évoluer vers quelque chose de plus concret. Mais si lui est un véritable lire ouvert, Harry Hart est bien plus difficile à comprendre.

« Où en es-tu, Eggsy ? »

Il sursaute violemment. Son mentor est derrière lui et a posé sa main sur son épaule. Ce mec sait vraiment se faire discret.

« Putain, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Harry s'incline, se serre contre lui et sourit en voyant le papier qu'il tient toujours dans sa main.

« Ton sujet de recherche me concerne ? »

« Ce serait tellement plus intéressant. »

Son mentor lâche un éclat de rire et embrasse la peau tendre du cou d'Eggsy, dans cette zone qui lui fait rendre les armes à chaque fois.

« Allez. Finis ton chapitre et tu pourras choisir le titre du film de ce soir. »

Dans un dernier sourire qui étire ses lèvres fines, Harry s'en va aussi discrètement qu'il est arrivé. Eggsy soupire et reprend sa position studieuse. Harry Hart sera sa perte.


	6. Le foyer

**Note:** En numérologie, le chiffre 6 représente le foyer.

Bravo à Clélia Kerlais pour sa bêta qui tue ^^

Je tenais à remercier celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir le mail de notifications et de voir vos commentaires. Alors, MERCI. Ceux qui n'osent pas ou qui sont timides, même un simple " :) ", fais toujours un réel plaisir.

Bonne lecture ! (et Some, bon anniversaire.)

* * *

Le feu crépite dans la vieille cheminée en pierre créant ainsi une atmosphère calme et sereine. La chaleur et la lumière qui se dégagent de l'âtre donnent à la pièce un aspect particulier, presque hors du temps. Eggsy n'a jamais eu la chance de pouvoir faire un feu chez lui. L'appartement d'Oven Lane où il vivait avec sa mère, puis avec sa sœur était petit et toujours froid. Parce que le chauffage ne marchait qu'une fois sur deux et parce que Dean prenait souvent l'appart pour son dortoir.

Le jour où Dean est entré dans leurs vies, ils auraient mieux fait de se péter une jambe chacun et les deux bras avec. Mais sa mère n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Dans ces quartiers, c'est souvent la seule solution quand on est une femme seule avec un garçon énergique et que l'on veut protéger sa famille. Et sa mère voulait le protéger à tout prix. Non, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. C'est pourquoi, les premiers temps, Eggsy avait accepté Dean, abandonnant l'école et ses activités extrascolaires pour aller dealer sa came, et d'une certaine façon, pour faire _plaisir_ à sa mère. En grandissant, son caractère fort et affirmé avait pris le dessus et c'est uniquement à coup de poing que Dean se faisait respecter. Mais il savait qu'en s'opposant constamment à Dean, il brisait le cœur de sa mère. Alors Eggsy avait tenu, serrant la mâchoire pour éviter de sortir une réplique insolente et continuant à trafiquer pour lui. Pour elle.

Finalement, la seule chose de bien qu'ait jamais faite Dean Anthony Baker est Daisy. Eggsy le reconnait facilement : sans ce connard, il n'aurait pas sa petite sœur. Bien sûr, Dean ne s'en était pas occupé. Pour lui, elle n'était juste qu'un moyen de garder sa mère en son pouvoir. Ça aussi, Eggsy le savait. Mais pour lui, Daisy est un véritable rayon de soleil, _son_ soleil. Et il ferait tout pour elle. Cette gamine aussi blonde que leur mère a toujours su lui remonter le moral, même quand il avait envie de buter tout le monde. Quand il a un peu de temps libre entre deux missions, il court jusqu'à leur nouvel appartement (qu'il paie avec une partie de son salaire) et passe des heures à jouer avec sa soeur, pendant que sa mère prend un peu soin d'elle. C'est vrai, il doit remercier Dean pour Daisy. Seulement pour Daisy.

Et putain, il déteste ça.

Il soupire et fixe à nouveau le feu. Une main passe doucement dans ses cheveux, alternant les frôlements légers et les caresses plus appuyées qui lui massent le cuir chevelu. Il a posé sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry qui lit encore un de ses bouquins d'Hemingway, un verre de Lagavulin posé sur la table de chevet, seule raison pour laquelle il ralentit parfois ses gestes tendres.

Quand Eggsy pense à Harry, il se demande toujours à quel moment son mentor est devenu aussi important pour lui. Lorsqu'il a posé la première fois sa main sur son épaule ? Quand il lui a adressé son premier sourire fier ? Après leur premier baiser ? Il n'arrive jamais à se décider. La seule chose dont il est certain aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il est en train d'en tomber amoureux. Et il ne sait pas quoi faire de cette information. Parce que bon, on parle de Harry Hart là, le super espion sur-gradé de l'agence internationale et inter-gouvernementale Kingsman, capable de vous tuer avec un cure-dent. C'est pas encourageant tout ça.

Il n'est jamais vraiment tombé amoureux avant, et personne ne lui a appris comment faire quand ça arrive. Il n'a pas assez de souvenirs de sa mère et de son père ensemble pour pouvoir les prendre pour modèle. Le seul amour qu'il n'a jamais reçu est celui de sa famille. C'est tout. Il se pose des milliards de questions qui ne trouvent pas de réponses. Mais surtout, il a peur de tout gâcher.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix grave le fait sursauter légèrement. Il se retourne vers Harry qui a toujours le nez plongé dans son livre.

« Hein ? »

Sa réplique, tout sauf distinguée, fait hausser les sourcils de son mentor qui arrête ses caresses et pose sa main droite dans le cou de sa recrue, le serrant légèrement. Eggsy comprend.

« Pardon, Harry. Comment ? »

Harry sourit et lève les yeux de sa page afin de trouver ceux du jeune homme.

« Ton nez est plissé, tes bras croisés et tu sembles peu réceptif à mes attentions alors que nous savons tous les deux que tu adores ça. Il ne faut pas être Sherlock Holmes pour savoir que quelque chose te trouble. »

Eggsy lève ses mains jusqu'à son visage et se frotte les yeux en grognant. Harry le connait trop bien.

« C'est rien, t'inquiète. Je repensais juste à tout ce que t'as fait pour moi cette année. » dit-il, le son de sa voix étouffé par les mains qu'il a gardé sur ses joues, espérant cacher leur soudaine rougeur.

« Ce n'est pas _rien_ alors. Veux-tu qu'on en parle ? »

Le plus jeune secoue la tête de gauche à droite, rabaisse ses avant-bras et croise à nouveau le regard bienveillant de son amant. Il lui sourit, gêné et se replace confortablement. Les minutes passent, seule la bûche qui se consume rompt le silence tranquille.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Eggsy ? »

Le jeune homme se redresse. Harry dépose son livre à côté de son verre presque vide puis, adoptant la même posture, se place face à lui. Eggsy baisse les yeux sur ses doigts entremêlés par l'angoisse. Il n'y arrivera pas s'il regarde son amant directement.

« Juste… Voilà. Je... Merde. » souffle-t-il. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile.

Il sent la main d'Harry prendre son visage en coupe, sa main glissant sur sa joue rêche. Des lèvres douces se posent sur les siennes et bougent avec une lenteur exaspérante. Et Eggsy envoie le reste du monde aller se faire foutre car les baisers d'Harry veulent tout dire. C'est tout ce qui compte.


	7. Fin de semaine

**Note:** Allez ! Après tant de fluff, un peu de smut ça fait du bien :) . Et SomeCoolName (Bon anniiiiiversaiiiiire) adore ça : 3

Clélia, merci merci merci.

Une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil éclaire paisiblement la pièce, sa lumière filtrée par les rideaux que les deux hommes ont oublié de tirer quand ils sont venus se coucher. Ils avaient d'autres choses plus importantes en tête comme essayer d'ouvrir la chemise de l'autre sans la déchirer (la dernière fois qu'Eggsy a pété une chemise d'Harry, il a dû regarder son amant se toucher alors qu'il était attaché à sa chaise de bureau. Terrible.). Le jeune homme s'étire, tape son oreiller et reprend sa position initiale contre Harry. Les dimanches chez Kingsman sont aussi rares qu'un cheveu sur la tête de Merlin et il entend bien en profiter.

Sa main glisse dans celle posée sur le ventre nu d'Harry qui dort profondément sur le dos, sa respiration soulevant sa poitrine en un rythme lent et régulier. Eggsy se blottit un peu plus contre son amant, son sexe tapant contre la cuisse ferme barrée d'une longue entaille, souvenir d'un coup de couteau offert par un émir saoudien. Le corps d'Harry est comme ça : plein de cicatrices qui racontent toutes des choses différentes, souvent secrètes, récits d'évènements qui ont changé la face du monde, en toute discrétion.

Le soleil se lève encore, annonciateur d'une heure avancée de la matinée. Eggsy déteste dormir avec la lumière (ce qui est souvent gênant sur le terrain) et il sent le sommeil le quitter. Il ouvre un œil et regarde discrètement son amant toujours endormi. S'il n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul. Alors, il bouge, fait comme s'il cherchait une position plus confortable où il pourrait se rendormir. Il se tourne, abandonnant le torse de son mentor pour y revenir quelques secondes après, passe une jambe au-dessus d'Harry puis au-dessous, grommelle, enfouit sa tête dans le cou chaud et souffle de mécontentement. Il va pour se retourner une nouvelle fois lorsque deux mains puissantes bloquent ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête et qu'un corps athlétique le chevauche d'un seul mouvement. Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil n'atténuent pas la moue sévère d'Harry, désormais totalement réveillé.

« Eggsy » grogne-t-il, sa voix rendue rauque par sa gorge sèche « Tu sais combien je déteste quand tu t'agites de cette façon de bon matin. »

Mais Eggsy n'entend pas le reproche : son cerveau s'est déconnecté au moment où il a senti l'érection matinale d'Harry sur la sienne. Il soulève les hanches pour plus de contact, un air insolent traînant sur son visage. Il a toujours préféré faire l'amour le matin : encore à moitié endormi, les inhibitions tombent plus facilement et les envies les plus profondes se révèlent aussi efficacement qu'après une bonne cuite. Eggsy a également remarqué qu'Harry est plus imaginatif après une longue nuit de repos, surtout quand il doit se venger d'avoir été sournoisement tiré d'un sommeil réparateur.

Harry se penche, mordille la clavicule saillante, laissant ses dents égratigner la peau fine plus que de raison, tout en balançant du bassin dans l'unique but d'augmenter la délicieuse friction entre leurs membres durs. Eggsy gémit, ferme les yeux sous le coup du plaisir.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? Dis-moi, Eggsy. Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ? »

Eggsy acquiesce, murmure un _oui_ qui ressemble à une plainte étranglée. La lenteur que met Harry dans ses baisers dans son cou, et sur son torse est presque douloureuse. Eggsy veut beaucoup plus mais ses poignets entravés et les cuisses d'Harry resserrées autour de ses hanches empêchent tout mouvement. Il pousse un nouveau râle quand il sent les lèvres fines s'attaquer à son téton droit.

« Accroche-toi au barreau. Ne le lâche pas. Sous aucun prétexte. » lui murmure Harry en revenant vers son oreille dont il mordille le lobe.

L'ordre est clair, Eggsy tend les mains derrière lui et attrape la barre de bois de la tête de lit. Harry se redresse et commence à caresser les muscles contractés des bras de son partenaire, en appréciant le dessin induit par la position que le plus jeune a adopté à sa demande. Ses yeux ne quittent pas le regard azur d'Eggsy qui halète de plus belle lorsque ses pouces arrivent sur ses lèvres.

« Ouvre. »

Eggsy croit mourir. Harry entoure leurs deux sexes d'une seule main et lui tend la deuxième, qu'il prend en bouche. Il suce les doigts, les humidifiant au maximum pour que son mentor puisse le prendre rapidement. Son amant relâche sa prise et se place entre ses jambes. Eggsy plie les genoux, permettant à Harry d'embrasser ce point si sensible sous sa rotule qui le fait toujours transpirer d'envie.

C'est uniquement pour _ça_ qu'il n'a pas respecté la règle qui veut qu'on ne réveille pas Harry Hart un dimanche de repos. Uniquement pour le sentir le pénétrer avec toute la force dont il est capable. Et justement, l'index d'Harry se faufile entre la peau tendre de ses fesses à l'instant même où sa bouche trouve sa verge. Eggsy ne comprend plus ce qui se passe, ratant les transitions entre les gestes, trop absorbé par les sensations qui s'enchaînent sur son corps entre son ventre plat que griffe la main qui n'est pas à l'intérieur de lui, l'étirant autant que possible, et son membre aspiré, titillé par des lèvres qui savent très bien ce qu'elles font.

Il écarte un peu plus les jambes. Ses phalanges serrent la tête de lit à s'en faire péter les articulations. Il aimerait, lui aussi, toucher, palper, érafler ce corps marqué et musclé qu'il adore dans chacune de ses prières païennes. Il ferme les yeux, rejette la tête en arrière lorsqu'un des doigts frôle sa prostate. Il gémit, appelle Harry (quand son amant ne lui impose pas de se taire, Eggsy en profite toujours pour être le plus vocal possible, sachant combien Harry aime ça).

Harry retire ses doigts, les pose sur la ligne de poils noirs ordonnés qui orne ses abdos encore visibles et de sa main gauche, guide son sexe tandis que la droite retourne entre les lèvres d'Eggsy qui engloutit immédiatement l'index et le majeur. Et cette fois-ci, il garde les yeux bien ouverts, ne quittant pas le regard fier de l'autre homme.

« C'est bien Eggsy. Que je ne te fasse pas mal. »

 _Putain_. Pour Eggsy, ces mots valent autant, voire même plus, que la tape sur l'épaule qu'il reçoit à chaque mission réussie. Ils sont la preuve qu'en plus d'être fier de sa recrue, Harry veut également prendre soin de lui, veut lui offrir à un lieu où s'abandonner en toute confiance, veut le protéger, lui qu'on a toujours jugé invincible. Il a envie d'être sans défense et de supplier Harry de lui en donner d'avantage, toujours plus. Harry Hart l'a apprivoisé, a su passer derrière son masque fragile de racaille des banlieues. Il est le seul à avoir _vu_ ce qu'Eggsy attendait.

Et il le lui prouve encore ce matin, après s'être lubrifié, en le pénétrant faiblement, sans aller en profondeur afin de punir le plus jeune de ne pas l'avoir laisser continuer sa nuit. La douce torture fait grogner Eggsy qui se cambre, cherchant plus de contact. Alors, Harry lui replie les jambes sur son torse et pousse à l'intérieur de lui, intensifiant subitement les coups, le surprenant totalement. Ses cuisses frottent contre son membre en cadence. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, il le sait. Il le dit à Harry qui accélère et lui ordonne de jouir, suivant un rituel bien à eux. Quand il sent enfin la semence de son amant couler de son anatomie, Eggsy est déjà dans un état post-coïtal avancé, l'ayant précédé dans la jouissance.

Harry tombe à ses côtés, élégamment ( _Mais comment fait-il_ ? se demande Eggsy malgré le brouillard emplissant son cerveau), et lui fait relâcher le barreau de bois d'un signe de tête. Il le serre contre lui, embrasse son front humide de sueur et déplace quelques mèches de cheveux. Eggsy sourit.

Il adore ce genre de fin de semaine.


	8. Se relever

**Note :** le titre vient du proverbe chinois : "Le courage est de tomber 7 fois et de se relever huit."

Encore merci à ma Clélialounette d'amour pour sa bêta.

Some, je sais, il est violent celui-là. Pardon. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s, ce chapitre n'est pas tendre.

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée chez Kingsman, Eggsy a peur. D'habitude, les tests d'entraînement ne sont que des quasi-formalités pour lui ; enchaînant toujours les secondes places, puisque Roxy reste la meilleure, quoi qu'il arrive. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'est plus très sûr de lui ni d'aucune de ses capacités en sport de combat. Il est même certain qu'il gérerait cent fois mieux une bagarre de rue improvisée avec des mecs vingt fois plus balèzes que lui, que ce qui l'attend une fois les portes de la salle numéro 2 franchies. Merlin, après avoir donné ses consignes, lui a fait un petit sourire qu'il a pris pour un sourire d'adieu. Et il est persuadé d'avoir vu une lueur désolée étinceler dans son regard quand il a suivi les autres jusqu'à leur mentor respectif.

Aujourd'hui a lieu le combat mentor-recrue et Eggsy sait qu'il n'en sortira pas indemne.

Harry ne le ménagera pas, de ça aussi il en est certain. De toute façon, il ne veut pas de traitement de faveur sous prétexte qu'ils couchent ensemble. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est s'en sortir vivant (pour ça, il n'a aucun doute) et que sa mère le reconnaisse quand il ira manger chez elle dans deux jours (là, c'est moins certain). Eggsy pose sa main sur la poignée de porte de la salle d'entraînement. Il sent le regard de Charles sur lui et entend très clairement le _Bonne chance_ murmuré. Putain, Harry a vraiment une réputation de malade (au sens propre comme au figuré).

Il souffle un bon coup, essayant de prendre une attitude nonchalante et assurée. C'est pourquoi, quand il pénètre dans la pièce transformée en ring, il porte comme la plus puissante des armures, son sourire impertinent. Il avance dans son costume sur mesure que Merlin l'a obligé à mettre, le regard sur le dos d'Harry qui panse ses mains avec des linges de coton.

« Enlève ta veste et ton holster. Dépose-les sur le crochet à ton nom dans les vestiaires. »

Harry ne s'est pas retourné et indique du doigt une pièce adjacente. Eggsy obéit alors que son mentor fait craquer ses omoplates, s'échauffant en suivant un rituel usé par les années. Le jeune espion entre dans les vestiaires : la petite salle est carrelée du sol au plafond et comprend deux cabines de douche, face à des portemanteaux surmontés d'une étiquette. Eggsy trouve son nom facilement : les affaires d'Harry sont déjà pendues impeccablement et il n'imagine pas sa place ailleurs qu'à côté de son mentor. Il se défait de sa veste, de ses armes dans leur étui de cuir et retrousse les manches de sa chemise blanche. Puis souffle.

Il revient dans le salon, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Merlin est là, sa tablette à la main, prêt à tout prendre en note. Pour réussir l'épreuve, il doit tenir vingt minutes en combat singulier contre un espion surentraîné. Chaque fois qu'il tombe, il perd des points. S'il saigne, il perd des points. S'il déchire ses fringues, il perd des points. S'il reste à terre avant la vingtième minute, il est recalé. Et de ça, il en est hors de question. Il croise le regard d'Harry : concentré, prêt à l'assaut. Sexy. Mais, ils ne sont définitivement pas là pour ça.

Eggsy passe les cordes et entre sur le ring. Harry est lui aussi en bras de chemise, mais a gardé sa cravate. Un verre de Lagavulin est posé sur un tabouret à l'extérieur de la piste. Le jeune espion le pointe d'un signe de tête.

« J'ai pas l'droit moi aussi ? »

« Si tu passes le test avec brio, c'est pour toi. Et si tu réussis à battre le record, je t'offrirais même ma meilleure bouteille. »

« Tu sais comment me parler. »

Merlin toussote et arrête l'échange. Il tape quelque chose sur sa tablette, fait signe à Harry et lance le chronomètre à l'instant même où Galahad saisit Eggsy par le bras et le fait tomber au sol d'un croche-pied savamment placé. Surpris, sa recrue roule au sol pour se lever dans le coin opposé à Harry. Putain. Ça commence bien. _Une fois_.

« Sois réactif Eggsy. Personne ne t'attendra en combat réel. »

Eggsy ricane. Un coup de poing part, lui éclatant l'épaule. Il arrive à se dégager et à le rendre mais rate sa cible, Harry ayant anticipé son geste.

« Ah, parce que c'est pas réel là ? »

Sa meilleure attaque, c'est l'humour. Protégeant son visage de ses mains, il s'avance vers Harry qui semble aussi détendu que s'ils faisaient des courses. Il se prend tout dans le ventre et s'écroule sur le flanc, le souffle coupé. _Deux fois_.

Il envoie ses jambes crocheter celles de son mentor qui esquive en sautant mais y laisse tout de même sa cheville qui craque. Seule une légère moue déforme son visage montrant ainsi qu'il l'a touché. Lorsqu'Eggsy se relève, il ne laisse même pas le temps à ses poumons de se remplir à nouveau et saute sur Harry, tête la première. Il encercle la taille de son mentor qui lui assène un coup sur la nuque, de ses deux mains entremêlées. Il s'effondre, son nez tapant le tapis du ring. _Trois fois_.

« Putain... Tu m'as éclaté le nez. »

Eggsy se redresse sur ses genoux en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, s'essuyant avec sa chemise blanche sous le regard désapprobateur d'Harry qui ne semble pas plus traumatisé que ça par son nez pété et le sang qui coule, tachant son torse. _Connard_.

« Ne laisse jamais tes points faibles à portée de poings. C'est toi qui doit choisir où ton adversaire doit frapper. »

Harry s'éloigne pendant qu'Eggsy se met debout. Il halète, son nez lui fait un mal de chien. Il jette un coup d'œil au chronomètre qui n'affiche que six minutes de combat. _Fais chier_. Son mentor lui tourne le dos, il peut en profiter, même si ce n'est pas franchement fair-play. Il se fout de suivre les règles maintenant qu'Harry lui a explosé le nez. Il s'élance en courant et décoche son pied à la hauteur des reins d'Harry qui se retourne, choppe sa cheville et fait craquer son genou avant de la relâcher. _Quatre fois_.

« Sois discret. Un sourd aurait pu t'entendre arriver. »

L'espion s'approche à pas de loup d'Eggsy qui recule en rampant, l'air effrayé. Ce mec n'est pas humain. Le léger sourire qu'affiche le plus vieux le fait paraître plus dangereux que d'habitude. Il se penche sur Eggsy.

« Tu abandonnes, jeune homme ? »

« T'aimerais bien. » lâche Eggsy en attrapant Harry par la nuque et en lui balançant son pied dans les côtes avant de s'éloigner en roulant sur le flanc. Il se lève et croise le regard de son mentor : une lueur de fierté brille derrière la douleur. Il lui offre un sourire insolent et se remet en position. Le combat devient enfin intéressant.

Harry se redresse, replace sa cravate et se rapproche d'Eggsy. Il allonge son poing qui est paré par Eggsy qui l'atteint à son tour à la poitrine. Ils échangent les coups à une vitesse incroyable, se touchant comme jamais ils ne se touchent, toute douceur oubliée. Le jeune espion essaie de dominer le combat, de frapper Harry comme s'il était un de ces mecs qu'il fracasse quasi quotidiennement. Mais Harry est le plus fort, c'est clair : il arrive à bloquer la tête d'Eggsy sous son aisselle et lui assène deux coups dans le ventre avant d'encore le laisser tomber au sol. _Cinq fois_.

« Allez, Eggsy. C'est tout ce qu'on t'a appris en formation ? »

C'est au tour de son mentor d'avoir un sourire insolent. Il lève la tête et le voit le surplomber de toute sa taille, son aura de puissance émanant de chacun de ses pores. Il banderait s'il n'avait pas aussi mal. Il se met debout. Il ne doit pas abandonner. Pas comme ça.

Eggsy s'avance à nouveau. Il ne veut pas laisser Harry attaquer. De toute façon, il se fera écraser alors autant faire semblant de garder l'avantage. Il lui lance un uppercut au visage avant de se baisser, esquivant la réplique d'Harry qui le frappe au flanc. Il entoure sa recrue dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse avant de lui envoyer sa tête dans son nez déjà cassé. La douleur lui voile les yeux un instant et il s'écroule. _Six fois_.

« Putain... Tu fais chier... »

Eggsy est carrément en colère. Alors, il ne réfléchit plus, se met debout brusquement et se jette sur lui, envoie un coup vers son oreille, profitant qu'il esquive pour lui en redonner un dans les côtes flottantes. Mais Harry choppe son bras droit, le retourne, jouant avec l'articulation de son épaule qui fait un sale bruit, avant de le tendre pour l'envoyer par-dessus son épaule. Il s'étale par terre, à bout de force. _Sept fois._

Eggsy ne sait plus quoi faire. Se relever pour en reprendre encore et encore ? Il n'en peut plus. Il a mal partout. Il veut juste fermer les yeux et ne plus les ouvrir jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse.

« C'est bon, tu laisses tomber ? »

Il fait exprès. Clairement. Il veut Eggsy debout, devant lui, il ne veut pas qu'il échoue. C'est pour ça qu'il le branche, se fout de sa gueule, car il sait qu'Eggsy n'abandonnera jamais si on le met au défi. Ça le fait rire à lui en faire mal aux côtes (c'est pas bien difficile). Le jeune homme se redresse une huitième fois et fait face à son mentor qui a l'air aussi fier de lui que la fois où il a réussi à ramener sa première cible.

Et le gong sonne.

Le cri d'Eggsy est libérateur. Putain, il l'a fait. Il n'entend pas Merlin lui donner son score, il ne voit qu'Harry s'approcher de lui pour lui serrer la main plus longtemps que nécessaire, l'autre caressant son épaule torturée un peu plus tôt. Elle glisse, ensuite, en une caresse légère jusqu'à ses reins et Eggsy se sent pousser délicatement jusqu'au vestiaire.

Arrivés, l'espion fait asseoir sa recrue qui laisse tomber sa tête contre le mur. Il a mal dans chaque partie de son corps, même à des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry revient avec une poche de glace qu'il lui pose doucement sur le nez non sans l'avoir embrassé sur les lèvres avant. _Putain_. Eggsy profite de ce baiser autant que du froid qui engourdit divinement sa blessure. Il adore la langue qui semble panser les blessures de ses lèvres, les mains qui le frôlent comme pour avoir un aperçu des dégâts qu'elles ont causé i peine quelques minutes. Il préfère définitivement ça aux coups.

« Bravo, Eggsy. » murmure son mentor à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. « Tu n'as pas battu le record mais tu as vraiment fait un bon combat. »

« J'aurais pas l'droit à ma bouteille alors ? » plaisante le plus jeune en grimaçant. Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombe, il se rend compte qu'Harry a bien joué avec lui.

Harry porte ses lèvres à son cou, voulant par ce geste guérir les égratignures. Il est doux, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Eggsy soupire, essaye de récupérer une respiration normale. Il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir des côtes cassées, c'est déjà ça.

« Non. Mais je vais te soigner. Nous pouvons même partager un bain si tu le souhaites. »

« Deal. Je crois par contre qu'il va falloir que tu me portes jusqu'à la maison. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir marcher. »

« Pardonne-moi, Eggsy. » dit Harry, l'air sincèrement désolé.

« Non mais t'inquiète. » répond précipitamment le jeune homme en posant sa main sur la joue de son mentor. « Je sais très bien qu'il le fallait. C'aurait été trop bizarre sinon. Et je me serais senti insulté. »

Harry l'embrasse à nouveau, faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'il ressent pour son partenaire dans un simple baiser. Eggsy, trop pris par l'échange passionné, ne se rend pas compte qu'Harry a déboutonné sa chemise.

« Je pense que nous allons profiter des douches ici avant de rentrer à South Kensington. Histoire de savoir quoi prendre à l'infirmerie avant de partir. »

Et lorsqu'Harry le porte dans ses bras afin de le mener jusqu'aux cabines au fond de la pièce, Eggsy se sent déjà beaucoup mieux.


	9. IX IX

**Note :** Ah ! Un de mes chapitres préférés. J'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire et je suis heureuse de le partager avec vous.

Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes tops ! Les lecteurs de passage, juste un petit mot suffit à illuminer ma journée.

Ma SomeCoolName, il est pour toi.

Et un dernier merci à Clélia pour la correction de ce chapitre. Love.

* * *

Harry est éreinté. Il a passé la journée dans l'avion après quatre jours à Canberra (sans compter les 48h de trajets) pour mettre en place une convention entre les élites aborigènes et le gouvernement australien sur d'obscurs points écologiques. Il ne comprendra jamais pourquoi ce genre de missions diplomatiques lui échoit à chaque fois. Il y a forcément une bonne raison. À moins que Merlin ne lui en veuille. Il ne voit que cela. Il soupire et ferme les yeux, se lovant dans la banquette confortable du taxi qui le ramène chez lui.

Après leur combat, Eggsy a obtenu sa semaine afin de reprendre des forces. Bien évidemment, il n'a pas été recalé. Il a même obtenu une note plus qu'honorable, lui faisant ainsi conserver la deuxième position, loin devant Charlie, et ce, pour son plus grand bonheur. Sa recrue lui a terriblement manqué et il lui tarde de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Il est surprenant de voir la place qu'Eggsy a pris dans sa vie, d'ailleurs, Harry peine encore à y croire. Du fait de son métier, il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver quelqu'un et, son âge avançant, s'était résigné à finir sa vie avec pour seule compagnie ses livres et son scotch. Mais c'était sans compter sur Eggsy et sur son énergie et sa spontanéité. Si le jeune espion a mis en désordre autant ses habitudes de célibataire que ses meubles, il a su apporter à Harry la sérénité dont il avait toujours secrètement rêvé. D'autant plus qu'Eggsy et lui ont les mêmes attentes dans un lit, ce qui ne gâche rien, bien au contraire.

Le chauffeur tape à la vitre, le tirant de ses pensées. Il remercie Lyle d'un signe de tête et sort dans la ruelle, profitant du froid anglais qui l'encercle et semble le laver du sable moite de Canberra. Il monte les quelques marches, jouant avec ses clés avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il dépose ses lunettes sur la commode et souffle de contentement, enfin chez lui. Il dépose sa veste, ses armes, et redevient un parfait gentleman qui ne souhaite voir qu'une seule personne.

« Eggsy ? »

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre à l'étage suivi d'une porte qui claque et d'une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Son amant apparaît essoufflé, portant sa robe de chambre bordeaux sur sa peau nue, celle que chaque Kingsman possède dans sa garde-robe. Le sourire qu'ils échangent montre à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Harry le prend dans ses bras, respirant son odeur particulière, le nez dans ses cheveux. Le torse chaud contre le sien lui apporte tout le réconfort possible. Leur étreinte dure un moment et c'est JB, venant réclamer son lot de caresses, qui les ramène dans le monde réel.

« La maison est toujours là à ce que je vois ? » se moque Harry en tapotant la tête du petit chien.

« J'ai essayé pourtant. Mais Merlin appelle les pompiers trop vite à chaque fois. »

Harry rit, pour la première fois depuis des jours, et prend la main de son amant, le menant jusqu'au canapé où il s'effondre d'une manière peu sophistiquée. _Pour une fois._ Eggsy s'allonge sur lui, sa tête contre son torse. Harry ferme les yeux, heureux.

« Harry ? J'ai peut-être fait une connerie. »

Il aurait dû parier avec Merlin finalement. Galahad ouvre un œil et resserre sa recrue contre lui.

« Plus tard, Eggsy. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi ce soir. »

« Si on pouvait éviter, ça m'arrangerait, c'est clair. J'ai encore super mal au nez et j'ai mis vachement longtemps à me débarrasser des bleus. » ricane le plus jeune en se redressant.

Harry soupire. S'il avait su qu'Eggsy transformerait leur combat en moyen de le mettre mal à l'aise, il aurait frappé moins fort. Ou pas.

« Bien. » répond-t-il en se positionnant face à son amant. « Qu'as-tu fait de si répréhensible pour que ça ne puisse attendre demain ? »

Le jeune espion le regarde droit dans les yeux, son beau regard bleu piqueté de sombre semblant hésiter entre une expression penaude et un éclat de rire.

« On est sorti mercredi avec Roxy. Elle avait besoin d'air après une mission vraiment foireuse. J'te jure ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle en a presque chialé. Et je suis sûr d'avoir plus pleuré cette dernière année que Rox' dans toute sa vie. C'est te dire à quel point elle était mal. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serre, étrangement. Il n'est pas un homme paranoïaque, il a confiance en son partenaire. Cependant, le ton trop badin qu'emploie Eggsy le met mal à l'aise et l'inquiète. Il le pousse à continuer d'un signe de tête.

« Bref. On est allés boire un verre et là, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait plus si elle voulait continuer. » dit Eggsy en secouant la tête pour bien montrer son incrédulité. « Genre, Roxy quoi. On a parlé. On a fait que ça. Mais à la fin, elle s'est bien rendue compte qu'elle était faite pour ça. »

« Eggsy, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans ce que tu as fait. Au contraire. »

« Attends un peu, tu diras plus pareil après. » ricane Eggsy. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, cherchant comment continuer. « On avait bu et en rentrant, on est passé devant un tatoueur. Sur le coup, ça paraissait une super idée. »

À ces mots, Harry se redresse, les sourcils froncés. Il n'a pas pu faire ça.

« Où, Eggsy ? »

Sa voix est rauque, tremble légèrement. Il prie tous les dieux qu'il connait et auxquels il n'apporte habituellement qu'une crédibilité limitée pour ne pas voir apparaître sur la peau parfaite de son amant une inscription mal orthographiée ou une tête de mort hideuse. Ou pire, un tatouage tribal qui ne veut rien dire. _Oh non_. Il a assez vu de tatouage tribal ces derniers jours.

Eggsy se mord la lèvre et se lève, ouvrant sa robe de chambre et dévoilant son corps uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Là, sur l'aine, un pansement recouvre l'encre indélébile. Il baisse son caleçon, assez pour découvrir toute la surface de la compresse, retire les bouts de sparadraps et montre à son instructeur les deux neuf en chiffres romains qu'il s'est tatoué. La peau est rougie autour des entrées de l'aiguille mais le noir contraste bien avec la peau habituellement crémeuse de son amant. Harry plisse le nez.

 _IX IX._

« C'est la date de mon entrée chez Kingsman. La première fois où j'ai passé la porte du tailleur et où on s'est rencontré. Ça me semblait vraiment une bonne idée… Roxy a fait pareil mais dans le bas du dos. Bon, elle, elle ne risque pas de le montrer à Perceval par contre. »

La seule chose à laquelle pense Harry quand il tire son partenaire sur lui et qu'il prend sa bouche de toutes ses forces, c'est qu'Eggsy parle définitivement trop quand il est stressé. Il accentue son baiser, mordille les lèvres pleines, serrant ce corps marqué contre lui. Car, pour Harry, Eggsy vient de lui faire le plus des cadeaux : ce tatouage, loin d'arranger son côté possessif, est la preuve _écrite_ qu'Eggsy lui appartient.

Le jeune homme aurait pu très bien écrire le nom de sa sœur, la date d'anniversaire de sa mère ou demander un dessin sans signification aucune. Mais non. Il a choisi le 9 septembre, la date de leur première rencontre, la date de son entrée dans sa vie et si cela prouve bien une chose, c'est qu'Eggsy est à lui, à lui seul.

Alors, ce soir-là, il prend Eggsy sur le canapé, aimant son corps de la plus belle des façons. Il l'embrasse en murmurant son nom. Il le caresse pour lui faire crier le sien. Et lorsqu'Eggsy jouit dans sa main, son sexe encore profondément enfoncé en lui, et que son sperme s'étale sur le _IX IX_ encore luisant de crème, Harry comprend enfin. Ainsi, une fois allongés l'un sur l'autre, la respiration rendue courte par le plaisir, Harry murmure le premier _je t'aime_ de toute sa vie.


	10. Martini

**Note :** Et voilà le 10 ! Le titre vient de la recette du Martini donné dans le film.

Encore un joyeux anniversaire ma Some !

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **Nalou** que je remercie très très fort et à qui je pense encore plus fort !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sans quitter son dossier des yeux, Harry décroche son BlackBerry. Il sourit quand la voix de son amant résonne dans l'appareil.

« T'en as pour longtemps ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Il entend très clairement Eggsy soupirer avec exagération.

« Bonjour Harry. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Assez chargée. Je finis un dossier et je rentre. Et la tienne ? »

« La même. J'suis passée chez maman après l'entraînement et j'ai donc pas eu le temps de faire les courses. »

C'est à son tour de soupirer. Il se frotte les yeux sous ses lunettes.

« Et là » continue Eggsy « je suis face au frigo et c'est la dèche. Y a vraiment rien à grailler. Donc, avant que tu gueules, _comme d'habitude_ … »

Les derniers mots sont murmurés mais assez fort pour qu'Harry comprenne qu'Eggsy voulait qu'il les entende. Il secoue la tête, amusé.

« … on commande à manger ? Chinois ou pizza ? »

Un coup d'œil rapide sur sa Bremont qui, en plus de sa fonction assommer, indique aussi l'heure, lui permet de proposer quelque chose de plus attirant.

« Mets ton Tom Ford et la cravate anthracite. Je passe te prendre dans une heure. »

« Tu veux jouer au _sugar daddy_ ce soir ? » se moque le jeune homme.

« Une heure, Eggsy. Ne sois pas en retard. »

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Harry lâche un _à plus tard_ exaspéré avant de raccrocher au nez de sa recrue qui est en train de rire. Eggsy est une source sans fin de blagues douteuses.

Evidemment, il a dix minutes de retard quand il passe récupérer Eggsy qui l'attend, patiemment, au bout de la ruelle. Un long manteau noir en cachemire est refermé sur le costume qu'Harry lui a offert à Noël. Tom Ford a toujours été sa maison de prédilection quand il ne doit pas s'habiller pour Kingsman (et qu'il n'a donc pas besoin de costumes pare-balles). Eggsy monte dans l'Audi et l'embrasse rapidement.

« Alors, on va où, _daddy_ ? »

« Je t'en prie, Eggsy. » se plaint Harry en posant sa main gauche sur son genou, le serrant légèrement.

« Ouais. Je sais. T'aimes pas. Mais j'adore voir ton petit air outré à chaque fois que je le dis. Ça me donne envie de te mener dans un lit. »

Harry éclate de rire et entrelace ses doigts à ceux du plus jeune qui sourit avant de regarder vers la fenêtre. Les minutes passent, silencieuses, les deux hommes profitant de la présence de l'autre. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés seuls, pour une soirée et ils comptent bien en profiter. Quand ils s'engagent sur Belgrave Square, il devine immédiatement que son amant sait où ils vont diner chez Marcus, son restaurant préféré. Eggsy l'aime bien aussi, il lui a dit qu'il ne se sent pas trop ridicule dans cette ambiance sophistiquée mais moderne où les fourchettes ne sont pas si nombreuses et où ils se contentent de mettre un seul verre à vin.

Ils se garent dans un parking sous-terrain (Eggsy est persuadé que dans chaque parking de Londres, du Royaume-Uni même, une place est réservée à Kingsman) et partent affronter la nuit froide. Leurs épaules se frôlent mais jamais ils ne se prennent la main. Déjà, il fait trop froid. Ensuite, ils courent le risque de rencontrer un autre agent. Leur relation encore secrète, ils n'ont aucune envie de gâcher la soirée pour une chose aussi insignifiante qu'une promenade de deux mètres main dans la main. Et il fait vraiment trop froid.

Eggsy arrive le premier à la porte vitrée, courant sur les derniers mètres, languissant de trouver un peu de chaleur. Il lui tient donc la porte qui incline légèrement la tête avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Paul, le maître d'hôtel, arrive rapidement et fait signe à une jeune femme qu'Harry ne connaît pas et qui lance un regard appréciateur à Eggsy pendant que lui et Paul se saluent.

« Votre table est prête, Messieurs. La même que d'habitude. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »

Eggsy se place en retrait, le suivant alors qu'il continue à discuter avec le maître d'hôtel. Il sent le regard de son amant sur sa chute de rein et il s'oblige à garder un air sérieux alors que Paul et la serveuse les installent à leur table. Une fois assis, les deux hommes se sourient.

« J'avoue. C'était une bonne idée. »

« Je te remercie, Eggsy. D'avoir mis ce costume, également. Tu es parfait. »

Et Eggsy le sait, ça se lit sur son visage. La chemise blanche épouse chacun des muscles de son torse, la veste cintrée rend justice à sa carrure désormais athlétique et le pantalon lui fait, à lui aussi, des fesses d'enfer. Eggsy lui fait un clin d'œil et sourit à la jeune femme, _Louisa_ d'après ce qu'elle vient de dire, qui leur tend les menus.

« Prendrez-vous quelque chose à boire en apéritif ? »

Alors qu'Harry s'apprête à parler, Eggsy l'arrête d'un index autoritaire.

« Deux Martinis. Gin, pas vodka, évidemment. Mélangés pendant dix secondes devant une bouteille de vermouth fermée. »

Le dos droit, son coude posé d'une façon élégante sur la table tandis que ses doigts caressent sa lèvre, inconsciemment, Harry sourit. La jeune femme partie, il tend la main vers celle d'Eggsy qui joue avec sa fourchette et la porte à ses lèvres pour un baisemain sensuel.

« Tu es un vrai gentleman. »

Dans ses yeux sombres brillent une lueur dangereuse.

« Je savais pas que te commander un Martini pouvait te faire cet effet-là. »

« Et je suis certain que tu es encore bien en-dessous de la vérité. »

Eggsy rougit. Sa pomme d'Adam tressaute alors qu'il déglutit face au regard perçant d'Harry qui lui enlève mentalement chacun de ses vêtements. La soirée risque d'être longue finalement.


	11. Millilitres

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le 11e chapitre, corrigé par Nalou qui s'est prêtée à l'exercice avec beaucoup de générosité. Merci ma belle !

Ce chapitre fait partie des "mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien mettre avec ce maudit nombre ?" Donc, le lien n'est pas très subtil cette fois-ci... ;)

Toujours un très bon anniversaire SCN et à un immense merci à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot *coeur*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce n'est pas son réveil qui sonne tous les matins à six heures trente qui sort Harry de son sommeil ce matin-là mais le bruit d'une méchante toux qui semble venir de sous la couette, derrière lui. Harry se retourne, papillonnant des yeux à cause de l'heure matinale, et soulève légèrement la couverture. Eggsy dort mais son corps tremble, en sueur. Des quintes de toux soulèvent sa poitrine vivement et sont, ensuite, suivies par des sifflements inquiétants.

Harry se redresse. Lorsqu'ils se sont couchés hier soir, Eggsy allait assez bien malgré son saut habillé dans une piscine d'eau croupie en poursuivant une dealeuse de métamphétamines plutôt rapide. Il aurait dû insister pour que le jeune homme rentre plus vite se changer au lieu d'inspecter, trempé, le bureau de leur cible. Eggsy le payait désormais.

Il pose sa main sur le front de son amant et grimace. Eggsy est chaud de fièvre. Une nouvelle forte toux lui fait serrer les lèvres. Sa recrue ne va vraiment pas bien. Doucement, il se lèvre, enfile sa robe de chambre et part dans la salle de bain à la recherche de médicaments pour le soigner. Il contourne la panière de linge sale qu'il doit vraiment descendre dans la buanderie et s'approche du double vasque surmonté d'un meuble-miroir en bois. Une des portes cache sa réserve personnelle de matériel chirurgical, toujours utile en cas de blessures à soigner sans passer à l'agence, alors que l'autre est remplie de médicaments aussi divers que variés.

Chaque Kingsman reçoit une formation médicale rapide afin d'éviter de demander l'aide à un praticien extérieur (essayez d'expliquer à votre médecin généraliste pourquoi vous avez une migraine à cause d'un possible traumatisme crânien dû à un combat avec un vendeur d'armes argentin). Harry sait donc quoi prendre et il sort ainsi de la pharmacie un sirop contre la toux, deux cachets pour la fièvre, une crème pour ses bronches. Il récupère ensuite la bassine bleue sous le lavabo, la rince puis la remplit d'eau froide. Il se tourne, ouvre l'armoire pour le linge de bain. Il prend le gant le plus doux qu'il ait et le trempe dans la bassine.

Harry soupire. Il est inquiet. Son téléphone dans sa poche, il le sort et envoie un message rapide à Merlin pour l'informer de la maladie du plus jeune et de son possible retard au briefing de neuf heures. Il serait bien incapable de quitter Eggsy dans cet état et d'être ensuite concentré. Grande nouveauté.

Il retourne dans la chambre, faisant deux voyages afin d'éviter de faire tomber sur son parquet une goutte d'eau. Il dépose le tout du côté gauche du lit, sur le tapis gris et s'accroupit, à la hauteur du visage d'Eggsy. Sa recrue ne lui a jamais semblé aussi jeune qu'en cet instant : son nez est rouge, irrité et chaque quinte de toux lui fait contracter le visage dans une grimace de douleur. Attendri mais soucieux, Harry passe une main délicate sur la joue de son amant, en murmurant son prénom. Eggsy grogne, ce qui lui déclenche à nouveau sa toux.

« Harry…? » grommelle-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, cherchant où il se trouve.

Harry lui sourit. Il continue à lui passer la main sur le visage, essayant de le rafraîchir comme il peut.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir une mauvaise grippe. Je t'ai apporté des médicaments. Peux-tu te redresser ? »

Eggsy hoche la tête et s'assoit, avec l'aide d'Harry, contre la tête de lit. Nouvelle toux. Harry se mord la lèvre. Il n'est pas médecin mais ça ne s'annonce pas bon. Il prend la bouteille de sirop et en verse, dans le bouchon-doseur, les 11 ml nécessaires.

« C'est pas un sirop dégueulasse j'espère ? Je voudrais pas gerber sur ton persan. »

Malgré la maladie, Eggsy trouve toujours la bonne réplique. Il lui tend le bouchon.

« Avale ça. Enlève ton t-shirt que je te passe de la pommade sur le torse. Et mets cela sur ton front, ça fera baisser la fièvre. »

Le ton docte de son mentor fait rire et tousser Eggsy.

« Tu sais que je suis pas à l'agonie ? On dirait ma mère, sérieux. »

« Si tu veux éviter les piqûres du docteur Scott, je te conseille de prendre ce que je te donne. »

« Bien chef. »

Eggsy obéit, reconnaissant volontiers et à haute voix que les traitements d'Harry, notamment le gant d'eau fraîche, lui font du bien. Une fois la crème passée et les pilules prises, Harry arrange les médicaments sur la table de nuit et se remet debout. Eggsy attrape son poignet subitement.

« Harry ? Tu peux rester un peu avec moi ? »

Alors, Harry sourit, fait le tour du lit, enlève sa robe de chambre et se réinstalle à sa place, dans la même position que son amant parce qu'Eggsy lui a demandé et parce qu'Eggsy a besoin de lui. Le jeune homme cale sa tête sur le torse de son amant qui passe son bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre lui. D'un geste tendre, Harry embrasse les cheveux humides d'eau et de sueur.

« Rendors-toi, Eggsy. Je veille sur toi. »


	12. Douze hommes en colère

**Note :** Le titre est tiré du film du même nom, monument du cinéma américain et huis clos splendide (oui, bon, d'accord, je kiffe ce film).

Merci à Nalou pour sa correction et ses avis et un très heureux et joyeux anniversaire Some chérie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry est assis à sa place, autour de la longue table où Arthur réunit ses principaux agents. Ils sont d'ailleurs tous présents, les douze espions hauts gradés de chez Kingsman, chevaliers des temps modernes mais dont la célébrité ne sera jamais celle de ceux dont ils portent le nom. Heureusement. C'est la première chose que les agents apprennent et la règle la plus importante à respecter, parmi des centaines d'autres. Kingsman n'aime pas que ses hommes dérogent aux règles. C'est pourquoi ils sont réunis.

Près du miroir, Merlin explique les tenants et les aboutissants de la commission disciplinaire qui est en train de se dérouler. C'était, pourtant, une mission de récupération de routine mais Eggsy a voulu en faire plus ( _trop_ , selon Arthur) en cherchant à attraper le kidnappeur alors que son patron lui hurlait (ce qu'il ne fait pourtant jamais) de retourner auprès des autres, mettant en danger des civils dans un combat à l'arme à feu que le jeune homme a, heureusement, gagné sans trop de dommages collatéraux mais, surtout, en manquant de dévoiler l'existence de l'agence, la police italienne avertie par les passants.

La réunion doit donc permettre de décider du sort d'Eggsy chez Kingsman et, pour le moment, les agents penchent plus du côté du renvoi, clair et net. Perceval n'arrête pas de parler de Roxanne et du fait que sa recrue, à lui, a obéi. Gauvin critique le manque d'éducation et de docilité du jeune agent, ce qui ne fait pas, selon lui, un bon Kingsman. Tous ont un avis sur le sujet et ne se gênent pas pour le donner de manière plus ou moins franche à Harry qui, lui, n'a le droit de rien dire : Eggsy est sa recrue, il ne pourra exposer son opinion qu'à la fin de la réunion, avant la décision finale.

Etrangement, il se sent mal.

Mal parce qu'il a l'impression qu'Arthur et son petit sourire satisfait font, en réalité, le procès de la classe sociale d'Eggsy plus que de ses actions. Comme l'ensemble de ses collègues issus de la haute bourgeoisie voire de la noblesse anglaise. Et Harry déteste cela. Le monde change, il serait temps qu'ils le comprennent tous.

Mal parce qu'il pense que son amant a eu raison d'agir ainsi. Harry est le meilleur des agents car il a toujours obéi sans sourciller et, s'il se retrouve dans l'incapacité morale ou physique de le faire, il trouve toujours le moyen de justifier. Dans cette histoire, il aurait fait autrement mais il n'a pas l'impulsivité de sa recrue ni sa capacité brillante à la désobéissance civile. Ils n'ont pas pu en parler avant la réunion, Harry n'a donc eu aucun moyen de lui dire qu'il est fier de lui. Il espère qu'Eggsy le sait.

Merlin énonce les faits, sans prendre parti, comme à son habitude. Harry le remercie mentalement pour cela. A chaque nouvelle accusation, il regarde sa recrue qui ne bouge pas, ne tremble pas, ne frissonne pas. Il est au bout de la table, dos à la porte, debout, droit. Calme. Il écoute attentivement ce qui lui est reproché, une expression neutre collée au visage qui dérange Harry, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, par son côté clairement inhabituel. Eggsy tempête, grogne, râle. Il n'est jamais serein.

Cependant, le plus perturbant est que son regard bleu ne quitte pas celui d'Arthur. La tension entre les deux hommes est visible, tangible. Eggsy se moque royalement des autres espions gradés qui y vont de leurs commentaires personnels. Pour Harry, sa recrue a très bien compris d'où ( _de qui_ ) vient le problème.

« M. Unwin. » dit Arthur à la fin de l'exposé de Merlin. « Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose ? »

Eggsy se redresse et sourit. Le jeune homme respire la confiance en lui, la témérité, avec cette once d'insolence qui le rend si particulier. Harry a envie de l'embrasser.

« Oui. J'ai agi comme ça car je pensais, et je pense d'ailleurs toujours, que c'était la chose à faire. On recherche Jones depuis des siècles, on l'avait sous la main. Ce mec est invisible, il sait disparaître. Il l'a prouvé à chaque fois que l'un de _nous_ l'a rencontré. »

« Parce que vous pensez faire encore partie de notre agence, M. Unwin ? » coupe Arthur.

« Evidemment. C'est votre erreur, pas la mienne. »

Il marque une pause, laissant ses derniers propos exploser dans la salle de réunion, souriant un peu plus lorsque ses supérieurs hiérarchiques s'offusquent et crient au scandale. Harry se pince l'arête du nez et ose un regard vers Merlin qui semble, étrangement, amusé. Harry, lui, ne trouve rien de drôle dans tout cela.

« Si vous aviez su que c'était lui qui avait enlevé la fille du gouverneur, vous auriez jamais envoyé les recrues. Il était trop dangereux. C'était une chance et il était hors de question de la laisser passer. »

La vérité laisse tomber sur la salle un silence de plomb. Eggsy a cette capacité-là : il peut vous faire crier de tout votre saoul contre lui pour vous réduire, la seconde suivante, au silence le plus absolu en vous mettant face à vos erreurs. Et un gentleman reconnaît toujours ses erreurs. Toutefois, Harry pensait que son partenaire réservait ce comportement à eux deux. Jusqu'à présent.

« Vous auriez pu tuer un civil dans l'échauffourée. » accuse Arthur. « Par votre absence de discipline, vous avez mis en danger des personnes innocentes et manqué de révéler l'existence de notre agence en vous confrontant aux forces de l'ordre locales. Que ce serait-il passé si on vous avait arrêté ? »

« J'aurais rien dit, rien révélé. Comme je l'ai appris. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai liquidé le mec qui est en troisième position sur le mur du hall avec les personnes les plus recherchées. Y a eu aucun blessé. J'ai échappé aux flics. Sauf votre respect, Arthur, la seule chose qui vous fait chier c'est que ce soit moi. Si ç'avait été Roxy, vous auriez pas pris la peine de vous réunir aujourd'hui. »

Nouveaux cris de protestations. Harry cache son sourire derrière sa main, admirant l'aisance avec laquelle son amant lâche ses bombes, défiant du regard quiconque oserait le contredire. Car Eggsy a raison et il le sait. Soudain, Perceval se met debout et menace de son poing l'accusé qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange, Perceval ? Ouais, Roxy aurait aimé me suivre si Amanda ne s'était pas accrochée à elle. Appelez-la. Demandez-lui. Elle vous dira comme moi. Et je suis même sûr que, elle, elle n'aurait eu besoin que d'une seule balle. »

Merlin approuve par un hochement de tête les derniers propos d'Eggsy sur son autre élève.

« Maintenant » continue Eggsy en refermant sa veste de costume « si vous voulez bien m'excuser, _gentlemen_. »

Un brouhaha sans nom résonne dans la pièce lorsqu'Eggsy sort, avec un dernier signe de tête qui n'a rien de respectueux. Si le jeune homme avait levé son majeur, cela aurait eu le même effet. Arthur se tourne, outré, vers Harry qui n'a pas quitté des yeux la porte. Il ne laisse pas parler son chef.

« Je crois que tout est dit. Sachez juste, Arthur, qu'il a mon soutien le plus complet. »

« Et le mien » intervient Merlin. « Eggsy est une bonne recrue. Il est loyal, courageux et a un sens tactique redoutable. Jamais il ne se serait lancé à la poursuite de Jones sans avoir évalué tous les aspects stratégiques. Je vous assure qu'il ne se trompe que très rarement. Et dans cette affaire-là, la seule donnée qu'il n'a pas traitée, ce sont les touristes. Personne ne peut le blâmer pour cela. »

La commission est terminée. La sanction tombe. Harry se relève sans attendre son reste, impatient de serrer son jeune amant contre lui.

« Galahad. » l'interrompt Arthur, les sourcils froncés. « Je vous prierai de tenir en laisse ce jeune homme à l'avenir. »

Harry lâche un éclat de rire devant la justesse des propos de son patron et s'engage dans le couloir. Son pas est vif. Il tourne à gauche, persuadé qu'il trouvera Eggsy dans son bureau. En effet, Eggsy est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un verre de Scotch tournant entre ses mains. Le plus vieux s'approche. La lumière de la fin de cette journée de merde illumine le visage sérieux d'Eggsy, le rendant plus jeune et plus beau que jamais. Près de lui, Harry lui passe une main sur la nuque, griffant légèrement les petits cheveux à la base de son crâne. Eggsy ferme les yeux et se pousse pour accentuer ces caresses tendres, comme un chat le ferait.

« Alors ? Je dois faire mon sac ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Harry se penche afin de prendre ces lèvres pleines qui lui font envie depuis qu'Eggsy a commencé à se défendre avec toute la hargne qui le caractérise. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs langues se cherchent et s'effleurent sensuellement. Harry veut ainsi montrer à son amant combien il est fier de lui et à quel point il l'aime. Sans s'arrêter, Eggsy pose son verre qui penche dangereusement dans le vide et s'accroche au dos de son mentor qui le resserre contre lui. C'est le besoin vital de respirer qui les obligent à relâcher leur étreinte. Harry lève vers lui, d'un doigt sous le menton, le visage rougi et essoufflé d'Eggsy.

« Trois semaines de mise à pied. Avec l'obligation de passer une épreuve supplémentaire et de rattraper tout ce que tu vas manquer. »

« Des vacances forcées, en gros ? Cool. » ricane le jeune homme ce qui fait également sourire Harry.

« Je sens que la maison risque de beaucoup souffrir avant la fin de ces semaines. »

« Tu devras chercher de quoi m'occuper. »

Le clin d'œil suggestif que lui fait son amant le fait rire. Cela risque d'être vraiment long. Et bon.


	13. La Belle et la Bête

**Note :** Là encore, le lien avec le numéro du chapitre est obscur (et comme c'est une histoire positive, aucune envie de jouer avec la malchance ;) .

SomeCoolName adorée, une treizième fois, joyeux anniversaire !

Nalou, merci merci merci.

Et vous qui laissez des reviews, c'est un véritable plaisir. Les lecteurs de passage, sincèrement, n'hésitez pas ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eggsy se doute depuis longtemps qu'Harry fait partie d'une grande famille du royaume, à la fortune depuis longtemps établie. Personne ne peut être aussi aristo sans avoir vécu toute sa vie comme ça. Tourner son thé sans faire taper la cuillère contre les rebords de la tasse en porcelaine, ça ne s'apprend pas. C'est inné. Pareil pour la façon dont il met sa chemise, sans jamais la froisser, en roulant d'abord ses épaules afin de placer le tissu avant de la boutonner (toujours par le haut) avec une rapidité incroyable comme si un majordome invisible le faisait à sa place.

Alors, quand ils arrivent devant la maison des Hart afin d'y passer le week-end (et parce qu'Harry avait peur de le voir devenir encore plus cinglé s'il restait un jour de plus à Londres), Eggsy comprend bien qu'il était en-dessous de la réalité. Pour avoir une baraque pareille, Harry doit faire partie de la famille royale. Minimum.

Hart Manor ressemble à un château de conte de fées avec ses deux tours qui encadrent un pavillon central de trois étages, si Eggsy a bien compté les fenêtres. Une dépendance (« l'aile moderne » explique Harry) a été construite en parallèle de la maison originelle et permet de loger les domestiques qui s'occupent quotidiennement de la demeure. Mais ce qui étonne le plus Eggsy c'est le jardin, sa forêt de conifères et surtout le fait que la maison donne sur un lac. Genre, Harry a un lac dans sa maison de campagne. Un lac rien qu'à lui. Et dire que lui n'a même pas eu une baignoire pendant son enfance dans l'East End.

Harry fait entrer la Jaguar dans un garage qui avait été l'ancienne écurie, lui explique son mentor, vestige d'un temps où les voitures n'avaient pas de moteur et où il fallait encore un chauffeur. _Putain_. Mais Harry a dû avoir un chauffeur. Eggsy pousse un soupir et se tourne vers son amant qui a relevé le coin gauche de sa bouche, dévoilant cette fossette à laquelle il ne résiste jamais.

Quand Harry lui a proposé cette sortie en Ecosse, il pensait se retrouver dans une grande maison qui ressemblerait à un cottage et passer le week-end complétement nu. Mais s'ils doivent partager la baraque, aussi grande soit-elle, avec cinquante domestiques, ses plans de nudité et de baise dans toutes les pièces sont compromis.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Pour le coup, Eggsy n'est plus du tout sûr de lui mais il acquiesce et ils sortent de la voiture. Quand il voit Harry ouvrir le coffre et récupérer leurs valises, il ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner, à moitié sérieux.

« T'as pas un domestique pour faire ça ? »

« Ne dérangeons pas Harper. Il a déjà bien assez à faire. »

Eggsy soupire. Evidemment, il y a vraiment quelqu'un pour s'occuper de leurs sacs. Il récupère son sac de sport et suit Harry sur le chemin bordé d'une pelouse aussi verte que celle d'un golf et dont chaque brin d'herbe semble être coupé à la même hauteur. Il s'arrête, lève les yeux, mettant sa main sur son front pour se protéger du soleil afin de voir si les tours touchent vraiment le ciel.

« Je te rassure. Aucun dragon ne t'attend à l'intérieur. »

Eggsy se remet en marche, rejoignant son amant qui l'attend, un air attendri ne le quittant pas.

« Et la princesse ? »

« Non plus. Mais je croyais que tu préférais les princes. »

« C'est ça que tu es ? T'es un prince ? Vu la baraque, je misais minimum sur Comte mais prince ça me va aussi. »

Harry rit, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, laissant apparaître sa dentition parfaite ( _mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas parfait chez ce mec ?_ ) mais ne répond pas et continue sa route jusqu'à l'escalier qui rappelle celui que Cendrillon dévale comme une furie dans le Disney que regarde en boucle sa sœur. Au-dessus, la porte du château est immense : les deux panneaux de bois sont entourés de fer avec, au centre, un heurtoir en forme de poing serré. Un domestique leur ouvre avant même qu'ils aient atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier. Il les salue chacun d'un signe de tête respectueux. Heureusement qu'il a mis ses fringues du dimanche.

« Bonjour, Harper. J'espère que vous portez bien. »

Mais Eggsy n'écoute pas la suite de la conversation entre Harry et le majordome. Il lâche son sac au sol et, bouche bée, avance au milieu de l'immense hall qui pourrait contenir vingt fois sa chambre. Tout est fait en bois et en tapisserie, dans un goût tout britannique qu'Eggsy reconnaît pour être celui d'Harry. Le parquet semble avoir connu l'Histoire. Et, _putain_ , il y a même un lustre en cristal. Perdu dans ses pensées, Eggsy sursaute lorsqu'il sent un bras s'enrouler autour de son bassin et un torse chaud se coller contre son dos.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« J'étais juste en train de me demander si c'est ce qu'avait ressenti Belle en découvrant le château de la Bête. »

« Et qui a le rôle de la Bête ? »

Eggsy ricane et se laisse aller contre Harry qui lui embrasse le cou tandis que ses mains s'occupent de la fermeture éclair de son manteau. Il les ramène sur ses épaules et fait glisser le vêtement avant de le tendre à Harper qui n'a pas quitté la pièce. Eggsy rougit légèrement. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'Harry se comporte ainsi en présence d'une autre personne. Quand ils sont à Londres, en dehors de chez eux, aucun de leurs gestes ne pourraient les trahir. Encore plus lorsqu'ils sont à l'agence. Si les relations entre agents ne sont pas interdites, le fait qu'Harry soit son mentor aurait du mal à passer. En plus, Eggsy veut vraiment finir sa formation avec Harry et avec personne d'autre. Surtout depuis sa commission disciplinaire.

Harry revient vers lui après avoir donné ce qui semble être ses ordres pour le repas et l'embrasse. Eggsy passe ses bras autour de son cou et profite de ce moment d'intimité. Leurs bouches s'effleurent, il sent la canine de son amant se planter dans sa lèvre inférieure. Le gémissement indécent qu'il pousse les oblige à se reculer. Harry se racle la gorge, gardant quand même ses mains autour de lui.

« Harper t'a fait préparer une chambre, non loin de la mienne. Cependant, je suppose que c'est inutile. »

« Tu supposes bien. »

Harry prend sa main et le dirige vers les escaliers où ils peuvent monter côte à côte sans avoir besoin de se serrer. Le plus vieux a l'air étonnamment détendu. Les rides entre ses deux yeux, souvent cachées par ses lunettes, qu'Eggsy a l'habitude de voir apparaître régulièrement, ont disparu. Son front lui aussi est plus lisse. Et ses yeux… Eggsy ne pense pas avoir déjà vu ce regard sombre aussi serein. Même quand ils font l'amour, Harry a toujours une partie de lui sur ses gardes, au cas où. Harry ne se relâche jamais complétement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pendant qu'il lui fait visiter sa maison. Et Eggsy tombe encore plus amoureux.

Ils s'arrêtent au premier étage, dans un long couloir qui distribue une dizaine de portes ouvragées. La décoration est chargée, aristocratique. Eggsy ne serait pas étonné de voir un portrait d'Harry jeune, le château dans son dos et en costume d'époque, l'air sérieux.

« Il y a combien de chambres en tout ? » demande-t-il, réellement curieux.

« Treize. Chacune avec une salle de bain privée. C'est, évidemment, sans compter les chambres de bonnes qui ne sont plus utilisées aujourd'hui. La mienne se trouve au bout du couloir, face à mon bureau. Harper et sa femme les tiennent toujours prêtes au cas où. La spécialité de ma sœur est d'arriver à l'improviste avec tous mes neveux et son mari du moment. »

Harry ne s'est jamais autant confié sur sa famille. Eggsy en profite, ne l'interromps pas alors qu'il raconte comment sa nièce a décidé un jour de dévaler l'escalier principal sur le tapis de la bibliothèque, aidé de ses deux frères. Il rit même en imaginant la tête de ces enfants qu'il ne connait pas lorsqu'Harry a découvert leur bêtise et leur a conseillé de plutôt le faire avec leur matelas.

Cependant, une fois devant la chambre qu'Harry lui a indiqué plus tôt, il se retrouve bloqué le dos au mur, sa bouche contre celle de son mentor qui aspire son souffle. Les mains fortes d'Harry passent déjà la frontière de son pull gris, retraçant le dessin de ses abdos. Eggsy s'accroche à ses épaules, une jambe déjà sur la hanche de son mentor. Et Harry comprend le message. D'une caresse, il abandonne son ventre plat, passe sur ses hanches puis sous ses cuisses afin de le porter.

Le maître des lieux ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied. Eggsy n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de la décoration de la pièce (de toute façon, il s'en fout) car il est posé sans délicatesse sur une surface plane, en bois. Une commode sûrement. Mais, une fois encore, la question est oubliée grâce aux lèvres d'Harry qui trouvent sa jugulaire et commencent à la suçoter. Lorsqu'il sent l'érection de son amant qui se presse entre ses jambes, Eggsy décide de participer à son tour. Il fait passer le cachemire noir qu'Harry a passé ce matin en prévision du froid écossais par-dessus sa tête, interrompant un instant les baisers sur son cou. Son partenaire en profite lui aussi pour le défaire de son pull et son polo d'un seul coup alors qu'Eggsy déboutonne l'habituelle chemise blanche cintrée qu'Harry s'obstine à porter, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa recrue.

Torses nus, leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau, leurs mains se redécouvrent pour la énième fois. Harry passe le pouce dans la ceinture de son jean et Eggsy frisonne lorsque le doigt s'arrête sur son tatouage, cette folie d'une nuit qui montre qu'il appartient à Harry. Uniquement à Harry. Descendant vers la clavicule de son amant, lui aussi marque la peau, laisse grâce à ses lèvres une trace violette, preuve de son amour pour lui. Harry grogne, bascule sa tête en arrière afin qu'Eggsy puisse remonter le long de son cou jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Harry recule subitement. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, il s'éloigne de lui, défait ses chaussures, laisse tomber sa ceinture, son pantalon, sensuel et aguicheur. Eggsy a ouvert son jean, passé la main dans son caleçon et a commencé à se toucher alors qu'Harry arrive au lit. Nu. Harry s'agenouille entre les poteaux du baldaquin, son membre glorieusement dressé. En miroir, il suit les mouvements d'Eggsy qui tremble de plaisir. C'est à celui qui craquera le premier. Eggsy n'a jamais été bon à ce jeu-là.

Il saute du meuble et rejoint son amant, envoyant au diable ce qui lui reste de vêtements. Il se jette sur Harry qui le place sur lui, à califourchon sur ses hanches. Le membre de son mentor tape contre ses fesses, Eggsy s'y frotte, reprenant le sien en main, là où il s'est arrêté le temps de venir au lit.

« Prépare-toi » ordonne la voix suave d'Harry. « Je m'occupe de ça. »

Eggsy lâche son sexe. D'une main, il caresse les tétons qui se dressent sous lui alors que l'autre va jusqu'à la bouche fine de son mentor qui l'ouvre, sort sa langue et lèche les doigts qu'Eggsy lui présente. Les mouvements sur sa verge s'accélèrent, obligeant le jeune espion à respirer plus fort. Les dents d'Harry griffent sa peau, sa langue s'enroule autour de son index. Eggsy avale difficilement sa salive, baisse sa tête pour embrasser la poitrine, repassant sur le suçon, sur les cicatrices qu'il connait par cœur, entremêlent ses doigts inoccupés avec les poils noirs qui rendent ce torse vieilli si viril.

D'une morsure, Harry fait comprendre à son compagnon qu'il est temps. Eggsy enlève ses doigts de la bouche d'Harry qui retrouve son sourire et les plonge en lui sans attendre. Un puis l'autre et même un troisième écartent ses chairs. Son amant se redresse, embrasse ses épaules. Il gémit lorsque la main d'Harry entoure son poignet afin d'augmenter la vitesse alors que son autre main empoigne sa nuque, tirant ses cheveux courts.

Sans un mot, Eggsy repousse son mentor contre le lit. Il ressort ses doigts, empoigne le sexe et se soulève. Le gland rougit d'Harry vient taper contre son intimité. Eggsy retient son souffle, maintient une faible profondeur, juste pour faire enrager son amant qui attrape ses hanches et veut le tirer à lui, s'enfoncer totalement. Harry a les yeux plein de fièvre, la respiration courte. Eggsy commence ses aller-retours avec une lenteur exaspérante, aimant chaque seconde de leur échange. C'est lui qui semble diriger et ça lui plaît. Il décide de la profondeur, de la vitesse, de s'abandonner ou non. Il décide et Harry le regarde, son pouce retraçant sans cesse la peau piquée d'encre qui est devenue sensible. Il veut profiter de ce qui lui est offert.

Eggsy ferme les yeux de peur de finir trop vite. L'amour qu'il voit dans le regard d'Harry, l'admiration le mènent trop loin. Il rejette la tête en arrière et accélère ses mouvements, prenant toujours plus. Quand Harry murmure son nom, Eggsy oublie toutes ses résolutions. Il plaque sa main gauche sur le bassin de son partenaire afin de s'aider à bouger, dirigeant le sexe en lui afin qu'il touche sa prostate.

« Putain… Harry. Touche-moi. »

Et la main puissante quitte son flanc et obéit, récupérant entre ses doigts le sexe brillant de _precome_ d'Eggsy qui pousse un râle de plaisir en sentant le pouce d'Harry caresser son prépuce. Il ne lui faut que trois mouvements de poignet pour jouir, son sperme parsemant jusqu'au nombril le ventre d'Harry qui le suit quelques minutes après alors qu'Eggsy s'effondre sur lui. S'essuyant rapidement sur les draps, son mentor le prend dans ses bras et le fait glisser sur le matelas tout en le gardant contre lui. Il lui embrasse les paupières, le front et Eggsy sourit avant d'enfoncer le nez dans son cou.

Harry sent le sexe, la sueur et le thé à la bergamote. C'est l'odeur de la maison et du paradis. Il en pleurerait presque tellement c'est bon. Il se resserre encore plus, passant et repassant sa main sur les pectoraux d'Harry.

« Ca va ? » demande son amant en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

« Ouais. » Il murmure, ne veut pas briser le moment. « C'était un peu spécial, non ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben… Je sais pas. J'ai juste senti que c'était différent. Que tu étais pas comme à la maison, c'est tout. »

Il entend Harry soupirer puis le sent s'écarter pour s'assoir contre la tête de lit. Un signe de tête l'invite à faire de même. Eggsy a peur d'avoir tout foiré, comme d'habitude, mais le sourire rassurant que lui offre son mentor le rassure. Il se met sur le flanc, sa tête sur sa main et regarde Harry qui lisse le drap sur eux en un geste inconscient.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, Eggsy. J'aime cette maison car je peux oublier pour quelques temps le travail, l'agence, le monde entier. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin la partager avec toi. »

Eggsy sourit, ému. Harry n'a jamais été un homme bavard. Il est sévère et sophistiqué, n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses livres mais ne fait jamais son lit. Il aime imposer lorsqu'ils baisent mais est un agent docile qui n'a jamais désobéi à un ordre direct. Il est complexe mais Eggsy ne l'aimerait pas autrement. Il se soulève donc, se remet à sa place, sur ses cuisses et l'embrasse, faisant passer tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Leur baiser est lent, les électrise, les fait frissonner dans cette chambre à peine chauffée.

« Ta sœur ne risque pas de débarquer ce week-end ? » demande soudain Eggsy en se reculant.

Harry fronce les sourcils.

« Non. Elle est prévenue. Ainsi que mon frère. Ils doivent nous laisser la maison. »

Eggsy claque sa langue contre son palet et quitte le lit, le drap autour des hanches. Harry, ainsi découvert, le regarde ouvrir la porte.

« Bien. Allez ! Plus que douze chambres. »


	14. Feux d'artifices

**Note :** Et voilà le 14 pour une 14e fois un très heureux anniversaire à ma super acolyte (et auteur de génie), SomeCoolName !

Des milliers de bisous à Nalou pour sa bêta et à vous qui prenaient le temps de laisser une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Paris est le genre de ville qui alimente tous les fantasmes. Tout le monde a déjà voulu, une fois dans sa vie, venir à Paris. C'est comme New-York. Quand on pense à une ville qu'on aimerait un jour visiter, Paris arrive souvent en tête. En tout cas, Eggsy a toujours rêvé d'y aller.

Alors, quand Harry lui a annoncé que sa mission de réinsertion se déroulait à Paris, Eggsy en aurait presque pleuré de joie. Après un mois passé dans les archives qui a couté à Harry une dizaine de séances chez le kiné, tout était bon à prendre. Eggsy a vraiment apprécié comment son mentor a donné de sa personne pour évacuer la frustration qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il rentrerait à South Kensington après une journée à avoir rangé des dossiers. Alors, livrer une clé USB aux services secrets français et négocier la libération d'un anarchiste britannique, membre de l'aristocratie, c'était un cadeau tombé du ciel.

La mission s'est déroulée en un éclair, la présence d'Harry l'a bien aidé. Son mentor a tenu à l'accompagner, bizarrement. La mission était pourtant ultra simple et ennuyeuse au possible mais Eggsy n'a pas plus posé de questions, ravi de ce voyage à Paris.

Paris avec Harry, ça, c'est vraiment la classe.

Pourtant, il aurait dû.

Ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver en chemise noire et veste d'été à marcher dans les rues du huitième arrondissement en compagnie de son amant anxieux d'arriver en retard chez son frère. _Harry, stressé d'arriver en retard._ _Son frère_. Celui-là même dont il lui parlait pendant leur séjour dans les Highlands.

Oui, parce qu'Harry Hart, en plus d'un manoir en Ecosse et d'être un dieu au lit, a des origines françaises. Eggsy n'a jamais été ultra chanceux dans sa vie, mais là, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, bien au contraire, mais il aurait aimé être prévenu en partant de Londres qu'il rencontrerait le frère aîné de son mentor qui vit en France avec sa famille. Il aurait dû se douter que le voyage en Ecosse n'était qu'une première étape. Harry a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête quand il programme quelque chose. Pourtant, pour Eggsy, c'est à nouveau la confirmation que son mentor attache autant d'importance à leur relation que lui et c'est une bonne nouvelle.

« Et donc, rappelle-moi ce que t'as dit à ta famille, s'il-te-plaît ? » demande Eggsy pour la dixième fois depuis leur départ de l'hôtel.

Harry l'arrête d'un coup du parapluie Swaine Adeney, l'empêchant de traverser au feu rouge.

« Tout. Il n'y aura aucune surprise de leur côté, ni sur ton âge, ni sur notre différence de milieu social. Ils savent que nous travaillons ensemble chez _le_ tailleur et que tu vis à South Kensington avec moi. »

« Ok. Attends. Ça veut dire que _je_ risque d'être surpris ? »

Harry sourit mais ne répond pas. Evidemment. Eggsy grommelle et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il n'a jamais vécu assez de choses avec quelqu'un pour avoir déjà été confronté à ce genre de situation. La rencontre avec la belle-famille. Si les magazines féminins écrivent des pages et des pages là-dessus, c'est pas pour rien finalement. Il sait qu'Harry n'accordera pas d'importance à un refus clair de son frère, que ça ne changera rien pour eux (il lui a répété trois fois depuis qu'ils sont partis) mais Eggsy veut que ça se passe bien. Et puis, ça lui fait un entrainement pour quand il présentera officiellement Harry à sa mère.

Et à ses amis.

 _Oh putain._

Une main sur son coude l'arrête. Ils sont arrivés. Harry sonne au numéro 214 et une voix de femme les invite à monter. Ils s'engagent dans un escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au deuxième étage. Le couloir ne continent que deux portes et Harry se place devant celle de gauche. Le doigt sur la sonnette, il se retourne vers lui avec un sourire tendre.

« Reste toi-même et tout se passera bien. »

Et il sonne. Une femme élégante, blonde, une cinquantaine d'année, portant une robe blanche fluide, leur ouvre et pousse une exclamation ravie. Enlevant ses lunettes en écaille, elle plaque deux bises sonores sur les joues d'Harry qui semble lui rendre son étreinte avec le même plaisir.

« Olivia. Je suis ravi de te revoir. Laisse-moi te présenter Eggsy. »

La belle-sœur de son mentor se tourne vers lui, l'air espiègle. Eggsy lui tend la main qu'elle s'empresse de serrer en les invitant à entrer dans un Anglais parfait. L'appartement est immense, organisé autour du hall et d'un couloir central. Leur hôtesse les fait pénétrer dans un salon immaculé où la lumière du jour finissant se reflète dans les innombrables miroirs et cadres accrochés sur les murs blancs. Deux hommes se lèvent à leur entrée et Eggsy comprend de suite ce qu'Harry lui a caché.

Si William Hart est tel qu'il l'a imaginé, aussi grand et distingué que son frère avec des tempes blanches et des yeux presque noirs qui lui donnent un aspect plus sévère, Eggsy ne pensait pas que le neveu serait le portrait craché de son mentor jeune et qu'il aurait son âgé. Bordel. Eggsy affiche une moue crispée, mal à l'aise. Il n'aime le rôle que ça lui donne. Il s'est toujours amusé de leur différence d'âge, aimant dire à Harry qu'il l'entretient ou le traiter de _suggar daddy_. Mais, face à Alexandre Hart, 18 ans, qui ne le lâche pas des yeux depuis le début, il a l'impression, pour la première fois, de ne pas être à sa place.

Il serre la main des deux hommes et s'assoit à côté d'Harry, son genou cognant contre le sien dans un geste rassurant. Eggsy pousse un soupir discret afin de se donner tout le courage nécessaire dont il aura besoin, s'il a bien interprété le regard d'Alexandre.

« Que puis-je vous servir à boire ? Harry, un verre de whisky ? Réserve personnelle de ton frère évidemment. » demande Olivia.

Harry acquiesce et remercie sa belle-sœur qui lui tend son verre. D'un signe de tête, elle prie Eggsy de lui répondre.

« La même chose, s'il vous plait. »

« Je vois que mon oncle t'a initié au plaisir coupable des gentlemen. » s'amuse Alexandre, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

« C'est exact. Mais il n'a toujours pas réussi à me faire virer la bière du frigo. »

« Un jour. Je ne désespère pas. Je suis bien arrivé à te faire ranger tes baskets dans l'entrée et à troquer, parfois, tes jeux vidéo pour une partie d'échecs. » dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Sa main se pose sur le genou d'Eggsy qui frissonne et rougit.

 _Merde, Eggsy. Pas maintenant._

« Comme c'est mignon, Oncle Harry. Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui veut bien obéir à tes principes de vieux maniaque. »

Le sourire amusé de l'autre jeune homme ne lui plait pas. Il ne comprend pas également pourquoi sa répartie a décidé de foutre le camp le jour où il en a vraiment besoin. Mais quand il entend le rire d'Harry résonner dans son oreille, il décide de ne pas y prêter attention et se contente de reprendre une gorgée de whisky.

La conversation dérive vers le travail de courtier de William et les études de médecine d'Alexandre. Eggsy en profite pour découvrir que son amant est capable de décontraction et peut, dans un contexte familial, se laisser aller à être taquiné par quelqu'un d'autres que lui. Il en sait pas comment se sentir à propos de ça. A chaque remarque sur eux, sur son âge, Eggsy se tend et détourne le regard. Harry l'a sûrement remarqué car il s'applique à changer de sujet et n'a pas enlevé sa main de son genou. Mais c'est sans compter sur la famille de son mentor qui veut vraiment faire sa connaissance.

« Donc, Eggsy, comment avez-vous trouvé le manoir ? » l'interroge William.

« C'est une maison magnifique. Vraiment. On a pas eu le temps de visiter les jardins mais… »

« Trop occupés à tester la literie ? » coupe Alexandre, hilare. « Oncle Harry, à ton âge ! Mais je suis sûr que c'est uniquement pour ça que tu en as pris un aussi jeune. »

Les rires sont coupés par Eggsy qui se lève, bafouillant un _Excusez-moi_ avant de se diriger vers la porte du salon. Il suit le couloir, l'esprit perturbé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il sait que c'est une blague, une blague qu'il fait lui-même en plus, constamment. Mais, dans la bouche d'un membre de la famille d'Harry, il a tout à coup l'impression que sa relation avec Harry est anormale, presque malsaine. Et il déteste ça. Il se déteste aussi de penser ça. Il arrive enfin devant la porte vitrée qu'il a aperçue en arrivant et qui donne sur un immense balcon.

Ce 14 juillet n'est pas trop chaud, d'après ce que lui a dit son mentor. Le vent frais qui passe dans sa nuque le fait frissonner. Il s'accoude à la rambarde et contemple le paysage qui s'offre à lui. Si on en croit les films américains, chaque fenêtre de Paris donne sur la Tour Eiffel : en tout cas, cela s'applique à l'appartement des Hart. La Dame de fer se dresse fière dans le soleil couchant, attendant la nuit pour s'illuminer et célébrer la fête Nationale.

Il se passe une main sur le front, fatigué. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent penser dans le salon ? Il n'aurait jamais dû se lever. Il aurait dû sortir une réplique assassine comme il le fait si souvent avec Charlie. Il aurait dû se défendre, dire qu'il aime Harry comme il l'est : autoritaire, expérimenté et sensuel. Il aurait dû faire tellement de choses. Il grogne, donne un coup de pied dans le béton et grimace de douleur.

« Eggsy ? »

Cette voix, grave et douce, il la connaît par cœur. Il entend Harry s'approcher, sent son parfum français qu'il ne porte que quand il n'est pas en service l'entourer puis le voit se mettre dans la même position que lui, leurs bras s'effleurant légèrement. Le silence les enveloppe. Eggsy sait qu'il doit commencer, qu'Harry attendra le temps qu'il faudra.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. » chuchote-t-il, cherchant enfin le regard de son amant.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Eggsy. Alexandre n'est pas connu pour sa subtilité, comme William d'ailleurs, mais Olivia a dû le mettre en garde. »

Sa main vient trouver la nuque d'Eggsy qui ferme les yeux. _Harry ne lui en veut pas_.

« Je pensais que ça irait. » continue Harry. « Alex est un jeune homme vif. Son humour est proche du tien, par moment. Je pensais vraiment que ça ne te dérangerait pas, au contraire. C'est à moi de te demander de me pardonner, Eggsy. Je t'ai mis dans une situation gênante et je… »

« Non. Harry. C'est moi. » coupe Eggsy en se redressant. La main qui le caressait tombe sur le flanc de son propriétaire qui ne le lâche pas des yeux. « C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte de ce que les autres peuvent penser de nous, en nous voyant. Ça me dérange pas quand on se promène à Londres ou quoi car je me fous des gens. Mais ta famille, Harry… » Il expire fort et commence à marcher de long en large. « Je veux dire, c'est des personnes importantes pour toi. Je voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que je suis avec toi pour l'argent ou que je suis ton _toy boy_ ou je sais pas quoi. Je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'entre nous c'est sérieux et que je t'aime pour de vrai. »

Le regard que lui lance Harry à la fin de sa tirade le touche plus que tous les mots car Harry a compris. Il a compris de quoi a peur Eggsy, son envie de plaire et de faire partie d'une famille. _Leur famille_. Il franchit alors, en deux enjambées, la distance qui le sépare de son mentor et l'embrasse. Ses bras autour des hanches musclées le rapprochent encore plus près alors que leurs langues se mêlent, se retrouvant et se redécouvrant une nouvelle fois. C'est Harry qui arrête le baiser, en se reculant légèrement, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes.

« Je t'aime, Jeune homme. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Eggsy hoche la tête et sourit, retrouvant son air insolent.

« Je crois que j'ai un peu flippé. »

« A peine. » plaisante Harry. « Es-tu prêt à retourner dans l'arène, désormais ? Alex m'a promis de te ménager mais je ne le crois pas une seconde. »

Eggsy lui fait un clin d'œil, sa langue claquant contre son palet. Cette fois, il est prêt et ça va péter.


	15. Sport de gentlemen

**Note :** en ce jour de match du top 14, voilà un nouveau chapitre toujours pour Some et pour fêter son anniversaire et de nouveau relu par Nalou que j'embrasse fort.

Le rugby est le plus beau des sports (pour moi) et c'est un des chapitres qui m'est venue en premier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il vérifie une dernière fois qu'il a mis assez de bières au frigo et que les pizzas sont en train de décongeler quand la cloche de l'entrée retentit dans toute la maison. JB se redresse dans son panier, grognant en direction de la porte. Il le calme d'une petite tape sur la tête et va ouvrir à ses amis d'enfance qui s'impatientent s'il en croit le deuxième coup de sonnette plus appuyé.

« Putain, les gars ! Pas besoin de réveiller toute la baraque. »

Jamal, un grand noir au visage fin, ricane et entre, frappant dans l'épaule d'Eggsy en passant devant lui alors que Ryan, son autre ami d'origine irlandaise, s'excuse d'un haussement d'épaules.

« On avait peur que t'aies pas entendu la première fois tellement c'est grand. »

Eggsy serre la main de son ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ca fait trop longtemps. Derrière eux, Jamal est en train de s'extasier devant la décoration de snob d'Harry.

« Bordel, Eggsy. C'est trop classe. Ton coloc est un aristo ou quoi ? »

« Presque. » répond Eggsy en fermant la porte derrière le rouquin. « J'ai de la chance. »

« Il dira rien qu'on vienne chez lui comme ça ? »

« Non non. Il est cool. »

Ryan siffle son approbation et se dirige vers la cuisine en hurlant un « bière ? _»_ tonitruant tandis que Jamal entre dans le salon et se jette sur le canapé. Ses amis se sentent à l'aise chez lui, c'est déjà ça. Reste plus qu'à expliquer le reste. Heureusement qu'Harry est en mission à l'autre bout du monde, ça va lui faciliter les choses. Il rejoint en même temps que Ryan, Jamal dans le salon où l'écran plat est déjà allumé sur le match de rugby. Irlande-Angleterre, à Twickenham, ça ne se rate pas.

« Faut qu'on vous explose. Ca permettra aux gars de bien attaquer la Coupe du Monde. » s'exclame l'Irlandais en tombant sans grâce sur le Chesterfield d'Harry. Une goutte de bière tombe sur l'assise, tâchant le cuir élimé alors que Ryan passe ses jambes au-dessus de l'accoudoir. Eggsy grimace : si Harry était là…

Eggsy est heureux d'avoir ses potes avec lui. Après leur week-end parisien, il a décidé d'enfin leur dire qu'il sort avec Harry. Ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher et il a envie de le partager avec ses deux plus proches amis qui ont toujours été là pour lui. Jamal l'a hébergé quand Dean le jetait de chez sa mère sans poser aucune question. Quand il déclenchait une baston, Ryan était toujours à ses côtés pour l'aider. Ils ont vécu, ensemble, des choses qu'aucun parent souhaite pour ses enfants mais qui est la réalité de leur quartier. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eggsy s'en sorte grâce à Harry. Ils ne peuvent que bien réagir…

Le match commence, mise en jeu côté Anglais. Aux premiers échanges, Ryan sort un billet de dix livres et le pose sous le sachet de chips qu'il a ramené de la cuisine.

« Dix balles sur un écart de 7 points pour nous. »

« Je te suis mais pour 15 de plus pour l'Angleterre. » répond Eggsy.

« Vu comme c'est parti, je vais aussi miser sur les Trèfles. » grimace Jamal en sortant également un billet de son portefeuille.

Eggsy fait semblant d'être blessé, donne un coup sur l'épaule du grand noir qui ricane en se protégeant avec un coussin.

« Traitre. Heureusement que t'as jamais fait ça chez les flics. »

La blague les fait rire tous les trois. Ils retournent leur attention sur le match, commentant chaque action, criant leur joie lorsque des points sont marqués. A la mi-temps, l'Irlande mène pour son plus grand malheur. Il se lève pour aller chercher d'autres bières. C'est le meilleur moment pour leur avouer. Ils vont en parler un peu et le match recommencera. Ca évitera les questions en trop. Ryan et Jamal sont au courant (ils ont été les premiers) pour ses préférences et ça ne les dérange pas. Ils s'en foutent mais veulent pas connaître les détails. Il ne leur a jamais présenté personne, Harry sera donc un choc, il en est certain.

Il prend le temps de respirer, ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail. Il fait rouler ses épaules, étire sa nuque. C'est une des missions les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais eu. Récupérant les boissons et mettant les pizzas au four, il revient au salon où ses amis se foutent joyeusement de sa gueule lorsqu'ils voient ses jeux de PS4 à côté des romans classiques d'Harry. Eggsy pose les bouteilles sur la table basse, n'oubliant pas les sous bock, et les rejoint.

« Eh vieux ! T'as été obligé de les lire ces bouquins ? Même Mrs Teminston a jamais essayé. »

« Tu ranges aussi tes caleçons par couleur du coup ? » ajoute Jamal.

« Ce serait du plus mauvais goût. » commente une voix derrière eux.

Eggsy se retourne d'un seul mouvement. Harry se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, droit, un sourcil élégamment levé, clairement en attente d'explications. Il regarde son mentor, une moue désolée sur le visage et fait rapidement les présentations.

« Harry, c'est Jamal et Ryan, mes potes. Les gars, voilà Harry Hart. »

Harry pince ses lèvres fines. Evidemment, il a remarqué qu'il n'a pas précisé la relation qu'ils entretiennent. Ca ne semble pas déranger ses amis plus que ça car ils s'approchent afin de serrer la main au propriétaire des lieux, le remerciant de les accueillir. Eggsy sourit. Harry a souvent cet effet-là : son charisme de gentleman force les gens à plus de politesse.

Les mecs se rassoient à leur place, prenant une nouvelle bière. Eggsy est toujours debout, cherchant comment parler à Harry sans être trop flag. C'est pourquoi il accueille le _ding_ du four comme un signe de dieu. Il traverse le salon alors que le match reprend et profite que l'attention de ses potes soit fixée sur la télé pour prendre la main de son mentor jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry se laisse faire. Etrangement, son amant semble s'amuser de la situation alors que, selon lui, il devrait être plutôt en rogne de trouver deux gars de l'East End en train de tâcher son mobilier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? » chuchote Eggsy une fois dans la pièce. Il sort les pizzas du four tandis que son mentor s'adosse au mur. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa position autoritaire est tellement sensuelle que si les mecs n'étaient pas là, Eggsy serait déjà à genoux.

« La mission s'est terminée plus tôt. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. »

« Evidemment que je suis content que tu sois rentré avant. » souffle-t-il. « On a juste un problème de timing. »

« Tu ne leur as pas encore annoncé ? »

« On parle pas d'autre chose pendant un match de rugby, Harry. J'attendais la fin. »

Il s'approche doucement, jette un coup d'œil dans le salon pour voir si ses amis sont toujours aussi concentrés et embrasse enfin son amant. L'échange est tendre, délicat.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmure-t-il se reculant. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus te le montrer. »

« Plus tard. » propose Harry avant de reprendre ses lèvres quelques secondes. « Veux-tu que je vous laisse ? »

Eggsy secoue la tête. Ce sera la meilleure façon que ses potes rencontrent son amant. Ça devait pas se passer comme ça mais il est un agent Kingsman, il sait improviser et s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation.

« Si passer la soirée avec du rugby, de la bière, des pizzas et trois mecs qui ne se sont pas vus depuis des siècles ne te dérangent pas, tu peux rester. »

« Cela me rappellera mes jeunes années à l'Université. »

« T'as fait du rugby ? » Harry hoche la tête et Eggsy grogne. « Putain. Trop sexy. Viens, je vire les gars et tu me montres ce que tu sais encore faire dans la chambre ? »

Harry s'écarte en riant.

« Va. Je me prends un verre de Lagavulin et j'arrive. »

Eggsy soupire exagérément et prend les pizzas. Au salon, ses potes l'acclament comme une star et se jettent sur la nourriture sans détourner leur regard de l'écran, lui refaisant le match. Harry arrive quelques minutes plus tard, cravate et veste délaissées, un verre à la main. Il prend place à côté de lui, posant un bras sur le dessus du canapé, derrière lui. Même pris dans le match, il sent très bien les doigts de son mentor dans ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'il se laisse tomber dans le dossier. Ça lui plait, le fait trembler d'excitation malgré ses amis à côté qui ne remarquent rien. Il oublie tout, se concentrant sur les picotements que produisent le contact de sa peau avec celle de son mentor.

C'est pour cela que lorsque son équipe marque un essai décisif, les faisant revenir au score à trois minutes de la fin, annonçant ainsi la victoire quasi certaine de l'Angleterre, il ne se retient plus et embrasse Harry dans un cri. Il prend son visage en coupe, enfouit sa langue dans la bouche de son amant qui grogne son accord et pose complétement sa main sur sa nuque. Quand il revient à lui, se redressant avec rapidité, ses deux amis le regardent stupéfiés, figés dans une posture ridicule, la bière à mi-chemin entre leurs lèvres et les yeux grands ouverts.

Il cherche de l'aide chez son amant, espérant qu'il lui donne une explication plausible à tout ça. Sauf qu'Harry semble vraiment amusé par la situation et le regarde par-dessus son verre de Scotch, l'air de dire _Voyons comment tu vas te démerder avec ça_.

Puisqu'il n'aura rien d'Harry, il boit une gorgée de bière pour se donner du courage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus à dire de toute façon ?

« Bon. Ben. Voilà… Je crois que vous avez compris les gars. Moi et Harry, on sort ensemble. Sérieux. Et c'est pas juste comme ça. C'est pour de vrai. »

Nouvelle gorgée de bière avec laquelle il s'étouffe lorsqu'il voit Ryan sortir à nouveau son portefeuille et tend un billet de 5 à l'autre jeune homme.

« On te connait, mec. On savait très bien que si tu créchais chez ton type de mec, tu arriverais à te le faire. Sauf votre respect, M'sieur, mais personne résiste longtemps à Eggsy. » dit Ryan.

Harry approuve d'un signe de tête.

« Et vous avez parié quoi donc ? »

« Que tu nous le dirais aujourd'hui. Enfin, j'ai parié que tu nous le dirais et Ryan que t'y arriverais pas. J'avoue, c'était facile. On s'est pas vu depuis des mois et tu nous invites dans ton palace pour un match qu'on pourrait voir au pub ? Pas à nous, _mate_. » continue Ryan.

Le sourire qu'il offre à ses meilleurs amis en dit beaucoup plus que les mots. De toute façon, on dit jamais ces choses-là dans son quartier. Harry se lève, sa main trouvant sa place sur son épaule.

« Voulez-vous rester diner, Messieurs ? Je suis certain qu'Eggsy serait ravi de vous avoir encore un peu avec lui. »

Et, alors que ses potes approuvent à grand renfort d'adjectifs, Eggsy se dit qu'il a vraiment de la chance.


	16. Pièces blanches

**Note :** Un échiquier se compose de 16 pièces blanches et de 16 pièces noires. Merci à Nalou pour sa correction et son temps :)

Ma Some, encore joyeux anniversaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Harry ? »

Il relève la tête de son ordinateur et baisse son regard vers son amant allongé à ses côtés sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Afin de conserver les apparences, ils continuent de prendre deux chambres lorsqu'ils sont en déplacement, Eggsy le rejoignant une fois Merlin couché. Eggsy a délaissé le dossier sur lequel il travaillait et s'est mis sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, son torse nu recouvert à moitié.

« Oui, Eggsy ? »

« C'est quoi ton meilleur souvenir de mon père ? »

Eggsy n'est jamais bien loquace sur le passé. Harry sait donc que, lorsque son amant commence à aborder ce genre de sujet, ce n'est pas à la légère. Il referme donc son laptop, le pose sur le chevet près de ses lunettes et se place sur le coude. Sa main libre vient caresser le torse découvert, apaisant.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Eggsy lève les yeux vers lui, étonné.

« Tu demandes même pas pourquoi je te pose cette question ? »

Sa main abandonne son exploration des pectoraux pour venir redessiner la mâchoire carrée, volontaire dont il sent sous ses doigts les poils en train de repousser. Les yeux bleus d'Eggsy sont le plus beaux des livres : il peut y lire tout ce que le jeune homme ressent sans que celui-ci ait besoin de lui dire. Il sourit et se penche, prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir _pourquoi_. Seulement _quoi_. Si tu veux parler de ton père, Eggsy, l'ayant connu pendant un certain nombre de temps, je suis là. C'est aussi simple que cela. » chuchote-t-il en se redressant.

Eggsy sourit et se met dans la même position que lui, face à face. L'intimité de ce moment le touche plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Les moments qu'il a à partager avec Eggsy ne sont pas que malheureux : Andrew Unwin était un agent prometteur et à qui il doit la vie. Il fait signe au plus jeune de commencer.

« C'est juste qu'aux archives, j'ai vu que t'avais été sur plusieurs affaires avec papa. Enfin, je sais que t'as été son formateur à lui aussi et que… Bref. Je me demandais juste quel est le meilleur souvenir que t'as de lui. »

« Tu ne te souviens plus de lui ? »

« Des flashs. Deux trois trucs en passant. » soupire Eggsy en se laissant retomber sur le dos. Ses mains s'agitent dans l'air pour appuyer ses propos. « Qu'il était brun, une partie de cartes un dimanche matin. J'ai une photo de lui à l'armée, je peux voir les traits qu'on a en commun. Mais c'est tout. Maman n'en parle pas. Jamais. En fait, » poursuit-il l'air espiègle « elle n'en parle plus depuis que tu es venu me donner cette médaille il y a dix-huit ans. »

« Pas mon heure de gloire, si tu veux mon avis. » sourit-il.

« Heureusement qu'elle t'en veut plus trop pour ça. On aurait été grave dans la merde, sinon. »

Harry approuve d'un signe de tête. Il remonte les oreillers derrière lui et invite son amant à s'installer contre lui. Il passe un bras autour des épaules d'Eggsy, replace le drap sur eux. Son regard se perd à travers la baie vitrée de l'hôtel, contemple la nuit trop noire où les étoiles ont été remplacées par les lumières artificielles de la ville comme dans toutes les cités du monde. _Terrible échec de la civilisation_.

Les doigts d'Eggsy jouent avec les poils de son ventre, passent dans son nombril, s'entortillent dans les boucles noires. Il dépose un baiser sur les cheveux clairs et commence.

« Un jour, nous étions en planque dans un appartement de seconde zone que l'agence avait loué le temps de la mission. Je n'avais encore jamais eu de recrue sous mes ordres. Je devais juste montrer à Andrew comment se déroulaient les surveillances et l'aiguiller. C'était notre deuxième mission ensemble, on s'ennuyait ferme. Ton père a trouvé un vieux jeu d'échec dans un coin du salon et nous avons joué des heures, attendant que nos cibles arrivent. Il jouait vraiment très bien. A part ma sœur, je ne connais personne capable de me battre à ce jeu. Jusqu'à ton père. »

Eggsy ricane, fier. Il embrasse le centre de la poitrine d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Peu de choses. Les hommes sont arrivés lors de notre cinquième partie, nous avons repris notre surveillance. Les informations récoltées, nous sommes partis. Mais avant de partir, il a récupéré le roi blanc en souvenir. Il a ri en disant que c'était la seule preuve qu'il avait de mes défaites. » Il prend le temps d'une respiration, sa main effleurant tendrement les cheveux de l'homme contre lui, en prévision de ce qu'il va dire. « Il avait la pièce sur lui quand il est mort. Je l'ai récupérée. Elle est dans le tiroir de mon bureau. »

Eggsy se crispe mais resserre leur étreinte, cherchant la chaleur de ses bras, malgré tout. Harry comprend et se tait, répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes apaisants. Il pense même que le jeune homme s'est endormi avant qu'il n'entende une nouvelle fois sa voix claire.

« Tu m'apprendras à bien jouer ? Je veux dire, pas juste à déplacer les pièces et à me faire massacrer. A jouer pour de vrai. »

Le regard bleu qui se pose sur lui est obstiné. Il lève un sourcil perplexe, feignant de réfléchir à la proposition avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ces lèvres si tentantes.

« Oui, Eggsy. »


	17. Glock 17

**Note :** Et voici le 17 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise (surtout à toi, ma SCN, à qui je souhaite une nouvelle fois un bon anniversaire !)

Nalou, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

* * *

Eggsy replace sa cravate comme il faut, ferme le premier bouton de sa veste à fines rayures et frappe à la porte vitrée où le nom de son mentor est inscrit en lettres dorées stylisées. Habituellement, il entre sans s'annoncer, s'amusant de l'air blasé d'Harry face à ce qu'il juge être de l'impolitesse. Mais, cette fois-ci, la convocation semble trop sérieuse pour chercher à emmerder Harry. Il a eu droit au papier à en-tête de l'agence, c'est pour dire.

Il entend la voix chaude de son amant lui ordonner d'entrer. Il pousse la porte et pénètre dans la pièce, trouvant Harry debout à son bureau en train de remplir un attaché-case de documents. Sans lever le regard de sa tâche, il lui fait un signe de tête vers le fauteuil en cuir brun. Eggsy s'y assoit, croisant les jambes comme on lui a appris, la cheville droite sur son genou gauche.

« C'est quoi cette convocation officielle ? On va rencontrer la Reine ou un truc du genre ? » lâche-t-il après cinq minutes de silence inhabituel.

« Presque. Pas celle à laquelle tu penses, en revanche. »

Harry se redresse et lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Nous allons protéger une princesse iranienne pendant son déplacement à Londres. En étant les plus discrets possibles, évidemment. »

« Elle a pas assez de thunes pour se payer des gardes du corps à elle ? »

« Sa famille a reçu des menaces de mort et ils ont peur qu'elles proviennent de l'intérieur. Par conséquent, c'est à nous d'agir. Je te brieferai dans le taxi. Nous allons passer à l'armurerie avant de partir. »

Sa mallette fermée, Harry se dirige vers la porte. Exagérant, il la lui tient le temps qu'Eggsy se lève de son fauteuil et sorte du bureau à son tour. Ils parcourent côte à côte le long couloir où les portraits des anciens agents les regardent de la même manière, comme si les peintres avaient voulu fixer l'expression hautaine de supériorité des Kingsman. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Plutôt mourir que de devenir comme ça.

En bas de l'escalier de bois, Charles est derrière son comptoir, son mètre de couturier autour du cou, pendant sur son chandail noir. Autre point fixe dans l'univers Kingsman. Charles ne bouge que lorsqu'il doit faire le costume d'un agent. Pour les autres clients, ceux qui entrent vraiment que pour se faire un costume, il y a Henry et Tim, les deux aides tailleurs qu'il n'a fait que croiser. Eggsy ne reste jamais bien longtemps dans la boutique. Harry fait un léger signe de tête à Charles, demande si la salle 3 est libre et pousse sur la poignée laquée.

Seuls face au grand miroir, Eggsy tire sur le crochet du porte-manteau et suit Harry dans l'armurerie. Il est toujours impressionné par cette salle où chaque arme est exposée comme dans un magasin de luxe, les vitrines de chênes attirant l'œil du client vers un stylo-plume Conway Stewart contenant une neurotoxine létale, un briquet grenade ou une Bremont aux multiples fonctions.

Il s'approche des Oxfords, se demandant s'il pourrait en redemander une paire pour remplacer celles qu'il a pourri dans le Gange lors de sa dernière sortie avec les autres recrues. Les nouvelles ont des lacets extensibles et incassables. Pratique.

« Sors ton Glock 17, s'il-te-plaît, et viens le déposer ici. »

La voix d'Harry le tire de ses réflexions. Il serre la mâchoire. L'ordre est étonnant. _Comment peut-il protéger qui que ce soit sans arme ?_ Pensant à une nouvelle épreuve concoctée par Merlin, il déboutonne sa veste et retire son flingue de son holster, hésitant une micro-seconde avant de se rappeler qu'Harry ne le mettrait jamais volontairement en danger. Il le met sur le plateau en argent et se recule d'un pas. Il se sent nu, désarmé comme ça. Malgré les autres gadgets qu'il porte sur lui, son flingue a un côté vachement rassurant.

Il regarde Harry traverser la pièce jusqu'au mur du fond.

« Le pistolet Kingsman est unique, basé sur un TT-30 russe. En plus des munitions traditionnelles, il tire des cartouches de fusils pour des situations à bout portant. Tu n'as qu'à charger une des 5 balles différentes, selon l'effet escompté. Les rouges sont des cartouches normales. Les jaunes et les oranges ne sont pas mortelles mais peuvent blesser très fortement. Les vertes sont remplies de plombs qui peuvent transpercer de part à part un mur en béton armé. Les violettes sont chargées d'un gaz qui attaque les voies respiratoires et tuent en trois minutes. Je te conseille d'avoir toujours deux cartouches de chaque couleur sur toi, ainsi qu'un chargeur de rechange. Pour la personnalisation de la crosse, nous verrons cela en rentrant. »

« Attends deux secondes. J'ai droit à un K ? »

Dire qu'il est sur le cul est loin de la vérité. Aucune recrue n'a le droit de porter un pistolet K. Ils ont appris à tirer avec seulement il y a deux semaines et c'était, encore, sans les balles spéciales. Il se rapproche d'Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant une lueur qui lui indiquerait qu'il se fout en fait de sa gueule. Mais rien. Harry a cet air bienveillant, patient, comme s'il attendait qu'il se remette de sa surprise pour enfin de se mettre au travail.

Harry attrape une arme et la lui tend. La crosse légèrement plus fine s'adapte parfaitement à sa main tremblante. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ni comment. Il veut poser toutes ces questions à Harry mais ce dernier a déjà récupéré ce dont il avait besoin et l'attend près de l'évier dans le sas.

Il regarde une fois de plus le pistolet et le range dans son holster en souriant comme un idiot. Il faut absolument qu'il appelle Roxy. Il traverse l'armurerie presque en courant. Sans prévenir, Harry le plaque contre le mur en carrelage blanc, dans le point aveugle de la caméra. Et il embrasse, mord ses lèvres, désorganise sa coiffure qu'il a passé un temps fou à faire ce matin. Le baiser est affamé, comme si ça faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Eggsy sent ses jambes le lâcher alors il s'accroche aux épaules puissantes de l'autre homme qui prend et reprend sa bouche encore et encore. Quand les lèvres fines le relâchent enfin, Harry lui offre un sourire fier.

« Bienvenue chez Kingsman. »


	18. Collection

**Note :** Hello ! En cette heure matinale, voilà le numéro 18.

Je tenais une nouvelle fois à remercier toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une **review**. C'est le seul moyen des auteurs de savoir que leur histoire qui a demandé des heures de travail plaît ainsi que le moyen d'échanger avec les lecteurs. Donc, n'hésitez surtout pas. Un petit mot même en guest, même en passant, c'est toujours un rayon de soleil dans la grisaille. :)

Sur ce, un grand merci à Nalou et 18 bisous d'anniversaire à SCN !

* * *

La sonnette de l'entrée résonne, de cette façon si particulière qu'a son amant de le faire, en appuyant un coup sec puis un coup plus allongé, montrant bien à l'hôte de la demeure que c'est lui et qu'il attend. Harry soupire, se passe la main sur son front ridé d'anxiété. Eggsy est parti ce matin en claquant la porte, faisant tomber un cadre avec ses Argus bleus épinglés, et le laissant ainsi la mine revêche et le cœur en miettes. Ils ont eu des mots, certains très durs. Harry les regrette tous, il sait qu'Eggsy aussi mais, pour sonner et ne pas entrer, le jeune homme doit penser qu'il n'est plus le bienvenu ici. Harry se lève, pose son verre de Lagavulin sur la table basse et va ouvrir la porte.

« Salut. »

Eggsy a l'air penaud. Sa casquette enfoncée sur le crâne, il a croisé ses bras sur sa veste de jogging, créant un mur entre lui et le reste du monde. Harry remarque le sac à dos qu'il ne savait pas que son partenaire avait emporté et ça lui serre les entrailles plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il hoche la tête et l'invite à entrer. Face à face dans ce hall qui a connu nombre de leurs effusions, leur duel de regard a quelque chose d'étrange et de profondément triste. JB vient faire la fête à son maître qui lui offre des caresses, pouvant ainsi gagner du temps. Quand il se relève, Harry retrouve le regard déterminé qui le séduit à chaque fois.

« Harry » commence Eggsy en se mordant la lèvre « Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. J'ai merdé. Clairement. Mais comprends-moi ! J'ai pas aimé comment tu m'as parlé devant les autres comme si j'étais de la merde. C'était tellement méprisant et, j'avoue, ça m'a déçu. Je ne suis plus ta recrue, Harry. On fait équipe maintenant. Presque des égaux sauf que t'es toujours mon supérieur hiérarchique au bureau mais... »

« Tu as raison, Eggsy. » coupe-t-il en se rapprochant et posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amant. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser et je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. J'ai conservé quelques anciens réflexes qui ne sont plus d'actualité. »

« En effet. »

« Nous pouvons dire que c'était un test. Je sais désormais que tu veux prendre part aux décisions, ce dont tu es capable. Je te promets d'essayer. Mais cela risque d'être difficile les premiers temps : je n'ai pas eu de vrai coéquipier depuis longtemps. »

Harry déplace sa main sur la joue râpeuse du plus jeune qui s'y frotte, les yeux fermés, avant d'en embrasser la paume.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé de la mort de mon père. » murmure Eggsy, le regard dans le vague, ses lèvres chatouillant la main d'Harry. « C'était vraiment dégueulasse et je le pense pas du tout, en plus. C'est sorti comme ça car je voulais… je voulais te faire payer d'une certaine façon mais je voulais pas… »

« Je sais, Eggsy, je sais. » répond Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il sent des larmes tâcher le haut de son gilet et cela augmente son malaise. Il approche sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant qui tremble, ses doigts enfoncés dans la laine noire. Harry lui chuchote des mots tendres, apaisants parce que c'est la chose à faire. Il ne cherche pas à être le plus spirituel ou le plus drôle, il ne cherche pas le bon mot ou la phrase toute faite. Il lui donne juste ce dont il a besoin soit tout l'amour dont il est capable.

L'étreinte dure longtemps, il ne sait pas précisément combien de temps. Il profite de la chaleur du torse musclé d'Eggsy contre lui, la respiration désormais calmée dans son cou, le goût de la peau sous ses lèvres posées sur sa tempe. Il attend ainsi jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'écarte de lui avec une moue contrite, presque agacée.

« Pardon pour ça aussi. J'aime pas chialer. »

« C'est pas grave, Eggsy. Je suis là. »

Ils se sourient à nouveau et Harry sent la boule qui jouait avec ses entrailles depuis le début de la journée s'évaporer. Il lui enlève sa casquette et se retourne pour l'accrocher dans le vestiaire, à sa place. Quand il revient vers lui, Eggsy lui tend un paquet rectangulaire empaqueté dans du craft marron.

« A une fille, on offre des fleurs pour s'excuser. Je ne savais pas quoi prendre à un gentleman de cinquante ans. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« Si. J'ai été un vrai connard et ma mère m'a bien élevé. »

L'attention le touche plus qu'il ne peut le dire. Il ne pensait réellement pas qu'Eggsy serait capable d'une telle chose. Il prend le paquet entre ses mains et va le poser sur la table de la salle à manger. Il est assez lourd et semble fragile. Délicatement, il enlève les bouts d'adhésifs qui retiennent le papier et dévoile une boîte bleue nuit en cuir où sont gravées des lettres en argent et une tête de cerf. En connaisseur, il regarde la date.

« Dix-huit ans d'âge. Très bon choix, Eggsy. Merci. » siffle-t-il, sincèrement admiratif.

« C'est pour ajouter à ta collection. »

Il repose le coffret, ému. Il embrasse Eggsy, reformant leur étreinte qui se transforme vite en quelque chose de plus sensuel lorsque son partenaire s'assoit sur la longue table et le prend entre ses jambes, accentuant leur baiser. Eggsy boit son souffle, essaie de le déshabiller, de le toucher, enivrant ses sens, lui faisant perdre la tête encore plus. Et Harry se laisse faire, lui fait l'amour ici, vivement, le remerciant à sa façon pour son cadeau, pour lui. Pour tout.


	19. Expérience

**Note :** MON CHAPITRE PRÉFÉRÉ ! J'ai adoré l'écrire avec les White Stripes à fond sur les oreilles (Some, TMTC. Et joyeux anniversaire au fait ;) ).

Merci à Nalou pour sa super correction !

Rating **M**. Vraiment.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Impossible. »

Il se redresse, abandonnant le torse d'Harry afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux, totalement sceptique. Ses sourcils sont froncés mais sa bouche est étirée en un sourire amusé.

« Je suis désolé Harry mais j'y crois pas une seule seconde. »

« Parce que tu n'as jamais trouvé le partenaire pour. Je t'assure, Eggsy, que c'est possible et parfois meilleur que le reste. »

Il rit devant l'air très sérieux d'Harry qui boit tranquillement le thé qu'il lui a apporté ce matin. C'est Eggsy qui a préparé le petit-déjeuner _français_ pour faire la surprise à son amant qui est rentré tard d'une réunion chiante à l'agence. Il s'est levé plus tôt pour aller chercher les croissants, a minuté le thé pour qu'il soit parfaitement infusé et est monté avec le plateau dans leur chambre pour surprendre Harry qui a adoré l'initiative et l'a chaudement remercié avec l'un de ces baisers dont il a le secret. Ils ont discuté du travail, des nouvelles du journal qu'Eggsy a également glissé sur le plateau puis de leurs envies mutuelles. Jusqu'à arriver à ça.

« Ecoute. J'ai reçu beaucoup de fellations dans ma courte vie mais aucune d'elles n'a jamais dépassé les dix minutes. Jamais. » Il secoue la tête. « C'est impossible, c'est trop bon. Je veux dire quand elle est bien faite soit t'enchaîne soit tu jouis. Et quand c'est mal fait, ben… tu fais tout pour que ça finisse vite. » ricane-t-il.

Harry repose sa tasse de thé sur le chevet, enlève le plateau du drap pour le déposer par terre et attrape le poignet d'Eggsy qui se retrouve, dans un geste souple, un genou de chaque côté des cuisses de son amant. Les bras d'Harry sont autour de sa taille, il sent son début d'érection répondre au sien à travers le tissu fin de leurs bas de pyjama. Le regard sombre se plante dans le sien et Eggsy la voit, cette lueur dangereuse et terriblement excitante qui respecte toujours ses promesses.

« Voilà ce que je te propose, Eggsy. Je vais te prouver qu'une fellation peut durer plus de dix minutes et que tu peux y trouver autant de plaisir qu'en faisant l'amour. Et tu vas aimer, Eggsy. Tu vas adorer. »

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ? »

Harry se rapproche de lui, effleure avec son nez le grain de beauté qu'il a dans le cou.

« Absolument. Je suis même certain que tu en redemanderas. »

Le souffle chaud de son amant lui donne des frissons dans tout le corps. Il croise ses doigts derrière la nuque, jouant avec les cheveux qui commencent à s'éclaircir afin de le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Harry se redresse, un sourcil levé. Il continue à garder une expression sérieuse comme s'ils étaient en train de régler une affaire aussi banale que _qui s'occupe du linge_.

« Parce que cela ne te suffit pas ? »

« Ca pimentera le truc. »

Harry le replace sur les cuisses, obligeant son sexe à effleurer l'autre. Sa respiration se bloque un instant. Il sait que son mentor fait ça pour le déstabiliser, pour le rendre encore plus fou de lui qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il ne croit vraiment pas à sa théorie de la fellation de vingt minutes, c'est physiquement impossible. Il veut donc mettre toutes les chances de son côté d'enfin gagner contre Harry Hart.

« On peut parier ? Genre, si tu me fais jouir avant vingt minutes, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de toi pendant toute une soirée. »

« Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas tricher ? Que tu ne vas pas tout faire pour jouir avant les vingt minutes ? »

« Faudra me faire confiance. Je te promets que je te laisserai faire et que je jouirai quand j'en aurai vraiment envie, sans me forcer. »

Harry ôte une main de sa taille et lui tend afin qu'il la serre ce qu'il fait avant de se retrouver allongé sur le dos, des lèvres dévorant sa bouche pour sceller leur accord.

« Assieds-toi. » ordonne Harry en relevant la tête.

Eggsy obéit, s'installe contre les oreillers tandis qu'Harry retire son haut de pyjama avant de passer un doigt dans l'élastique du pantalon gris et informe qu'il a remis en rentrant de la boulangerie. Le pouce d'Harry effleure sa taille, griffe légèrement les muscles saillants de son aine. Enfin, il baisse le tissu jusqu'à l'enlever complétement, laissant apparaître son caleçon de coton noir.

« Très bien. Il est 9h06. J'ai vingt minutes. »

Alors, Harry commence doucement, s'installe entre ses jambes tendues. Il embrasse son torse, fait descendre sa langue le long de sa poitrine, taquine son nombril avant de déposer un millier de baisers sur son sexe toujours emprisonné dans son boxer. Harry en mord délicatement le haut, retrace les contours de sa langue avant de se relever et de retirer la dernière barrière de tissu, la balançant au loin. Eggsy ne s'en préoccupe pas plus car la vision de son amant, se pourléchant les lèvres d'envie en le regardant est des plus excitantes. Il aime voir dans les yeux de celui qui sera toujours son mentor, cette envie, ce désir presque palpable, tangible. Il se sent aimé, admiré plus qu'il ne le mérite réellement.

Harry embrasse son tatouage et retrace de sa langue les deux signes identiques qu'Eggsy s'est fait tatouer en pensant à lui. Le geste le touche, l'excite : c'est comme si Harry lui rappelait une fois encore à qui il appartient. Il écarte encore plus les jambes. La joue pas encore rasée et légèrement piquante rappe son sexe alors qu'Harry poursuit son exploration, ses doigts glissant dans les boucles noires de son pubis, sa langue dessinant des arabesques dans le pli de sa hanche. C'est déjà beaucoup et rien n'a encore commencé. Harry ne gagnera jamais.

Sa verge se tend et Harry la prend dans sa main droite, celle qui tient son flingue : Eggsy reconnait la texture de la corne déposée dans la paume à cause de la crosse de l'arme et malgré les soins quotidiens. Et il aime ça. C'est mieux que la main douce et fine d'une femme, c'est plus sensuel que celle d'un homme de son âge parce que la main d'Harry raconte autant d'histoires que son corps. Parce que la main d'Harry n'est pas lisse, elle est faite de creux et de vagues, de textures différentes qui se complètent à la perfection avec la peau de son membre. Et il va, d'avant en arrière, faisant aller et venir le sexe d'Eggsy dans le cercle lâche que forment ses doigts, les resserrant quand il arrive au sommet. Il effleure son gland de son pouce en prenant bien soin de l'enduire du lubrifiant qui en coule naturellement.

« Je croyais que tu devais me sucer. » lâche Eggsy dans un râle.

« Patience. » murmure Harry à quelques millimètres de sa verge. Il sent son souffle chatouiller la base et une langue taquine sortir juste un instant pour le goûter.

La langue d'Harry passe sur toute sa longueur, esquisse les contours de son sexe comme pour l'apprendre alors qu'il le connait par cœur. Eggsy soupire, ferme les yeux, sa tête tape contre les oreillers derrière lui. _Pauvre Harry_. Il est clairement désavantagé par leurs caresses précédentes ainsi que par la faim permanente qu'il a de lui. Longtemps, Harry s'amuse avec sa langue, passant et repassant sur son membre désormais humide de sa salive. Eggsy a la respiration saccadée. Une perle de sueur coule sur son front, ses mains sont accrochées aux draps, ses ongles plantés dans ses poings pour éviter d'être sur Harry et de le forcer à le prendre dans sa gorge.

Quand il entend son amant gémir son nom, il ouvre les yeux et baisse la tête juste à temps pour voir la tête d'Harry s'incliner, son sexe complétement noyé par une sensation de chaleur fiévreuse. Il croit jouir sur le coup mais Harry mordille légèrement la base, créant une douleur bienvenue, repoussant à peine son désir. La langue experte s'enroule autour de sa verge gonflée de désir, remonte le long avant de la reprendre toute entière dans sa bouche.

Eggsy a l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'on le suce comme ça, en prenant soin de chaque détail, de chacun de ses frissons. Harry ne fait pas que le sucer : il le caresse, le griffe, le lèche, l'embrasse, le mord. Il n'a jamais ressenti un tel trouble, tant d'amour entre eux. Ils sont seuls et rien d'autre ne compte que la bouche d'Harry sur son sexe, que sa main sur sa hanche alors qu'il se cambre, suivant le rythme et les ordres silencieux de son mentor, que ses doigts qui recueillent amoureusement ses bourses.

Harry lèche son gland et en explore l'interstice avec le bout de sa langue avant de l'engloutir de nouveau jusqu'à sa base. Ses joues se creusent, ses narines se gonflent, Harry aspire son sexe et le relâche. Eggsy sent sa langue balayer son sexe de chaque côté. Il n'en peut plus. Il arrache sa main du matelas et vient la poser sur la tête qui se balance. Il emplit ses mains de l'abondante chevelure, ne cherchant à rien imposer, juste à avertir Harry qu'il n'est pas loin.

« Putain… Harry. Je peux plus. »

Et, bizarrement, ça le fait chier. Il aimerait que ces caresses durent éternellement, que cette bouche ne quitte jamais son membre. Parce que c'est bon, meilleur et pire. Parce qu'il se sent aussi puissant qu'un roi et totalement à la merci de _son_ roi. Parce que jamais il n'aimera quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry, c'est une fatalité.

« Je vais… Harry… »

Un froid l'entoure lorsqu'Harry se relève brusquement et vient l'embrasser avidement, lui faisant partager son goût amer. Ses yeux fiévreux s'ouvrent et il voit le visage de son amant, le souffle court et l'air extatique, les lèvres luisantes de salive. La plus belle vision du monde.

« Je veux que tu jouisses. » chuchote Harry bien distinctement en s'approchant de son oreille. « Je veux te boire, Eggsy. Jouis pour moi. »

A ces mots, il l'avale de nouveau tout entier, reprenant un rythme régulier auquel il n'a aucune chance de résister. Il s'accroche à nouveau à ses cheveux, son autre main caressant la joue d'Harry qui continue, assidu. Il ne retient plus ses cris mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Toute son attention est concentrée sur son sexe, absorbée par les sensations indescriptibles que lui procure la bouche de son compagnon.

Trop fortes, les dernières caresses le font se cambrer violemment. Des jets de semences giclent à l'intérieur de la gorge chaude alors que sa jouissance atteint des sommets. Il croit perdre la vue, l'ouïe, le toucher. Son monde explose alors qu'Harry avale à mesure tout ce qu'il déverse en lui. Son bassin retombe, il ne sent pas Harry se redresser et ne le voit pas s'essuyer. Il essaie de retrouver une respiration normale, de permettre à son cœur de battre à nouveau comme il faut.

« Merde. »

L'insulte a été lâchée au loin. Il grogne et se retourne, papillonnant des yeux pour essayer de revenir dans la réalité. Il voit alors son mentor assis à côté de lui, regardant durement son téléphone.

« Hein ? »

« Ma perception du temps n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Dix-neuf minutes… »

La moue renfrognée d'Harry le fait éclater de rire malgré son souffle court. Il avait raison, finalement. Indulgent, il le prend dans ses bras.

« Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. »


	20. Hier encore

**Note** : Le titre est inspiré de la chanson d'Aznavour "Hier encore". Le ton change un peu des chapitres précédents. Il faut savoir varier. ;)

SCN chérie, joyeux anniversaire !

Grand merci ma Nalou pour ce chapitre encore.

* * *

Il se gare, coupant le contact avant de soupirer pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'il est parti de la boutique avec le dossier de leur nouvelle affaire sur la banquette arrière de la Jaguar. Il passe sa main gantée de cuir noir sur le volant et se laisse tomber contre l'appui-tête. Il ferme les yeux un instant. Juste un instant. Juste le temps d'oublier que sa vie est un échec.

En se réveillant ce matin, seul dans son lit, Harry a compris que ce serait une de ces journées où rien ne va, sans saveur ni plaisir, de celles qui vous font porter le monde sur vos épaules. Aujourd'hui, Harry se sent vieux, usé, mal dans ce costume trois pièces qu'il ne quitte jamais. Il a l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps et ses plus belles années pour une cause qui ne lui apportera pas le bonheur qu'il pense mériter. Il cherche à se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne veut pas la gloire et que savoir le travail fait lui suffit amplement. Mais qui se souviendra de lui à sa mort quand ceux qui l'ont connu le suivront ? Il ne sera qu'un portrait poussiéreux dans la galerie de l'agence et tout ce qu'on retiendra de lui c'est qu'il était un bon espion.

Aujourd'hui, Harry réalise que de tous les merveilleux projets qu'il a fait à vingt ans, dans sa chambre universitaire d'Oxford, aucun n'a abouti. Aucun. Il a parcouru beaucoup de pays dans le monde mais ne s'est jamais arrêté quelque part pour le visiter. Il aime son métier mais n'a jamais rien pu construire à côté. Il ne lui reste aucun ami de cette époque, ils sont tous partis loin de lui. Où sont ses vingt ans ? Ses espoirs ? Cette énergie qui le poussait à toutes les folies ?

Est-ce vraiment cette trace qu'il veut laisser : un homme autoritaire et droit, un meurtrier au service du Bien ? Qui se souviendra qu'il aimait les échecs et Hemingway ? Qui se rappellera de sa sale manie de ne jamais faire son lit ? Qui rira en parlant de lui et de son humour pince-sans-rire et désinvolte ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le regrettera pour ce qu'il est vraiment et pas parce qu'il faisait bien son travail ? Est-ce qu'on souffrira de son absence ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pleurera en pensant à lui ?

Il n'est rien d'important. Il n'a rien d'important.

Non. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il a Eggsy. Sa plus belle victoire. Son plus bel espoir. Sa raison de se lever le matin. Son envie de vivre.

Mais pour combien de temps ? Il ne sait faire que le vide autour de lui. Les hommes qui sont passés dans sa vie ne sont jamais restés bien longtemps, prétextant qu'il ne leur laissait pas la place qui leur revenait. Ils se plaignaient d'attendre, de ne jamais savoir les sentiments qu'il avait pour eux. Harry n'en avait jamais.

Et un jour, ça arrivera aussi avec Eggsy. Un jeune homme aussi énergique et spontané ne peut pas rester avec un homme qui ne regarde que dans le passé, qui passe son temps à le critiquer et à profiter de lui. Un jour, Eggsy ira plus vite que lui. Que se passera-t-il quand il comprendra qu'Harry ne peut plus le suivre sur le terrain et dans la vie ? Quand il ne pourra plus épouser son corps comme il le souhaite ? Le temps passe si vite qu'il n'aura jamais le temps de vivre ce qu'il a envie de partager avec son amant.

Il a l'impression d'avoir gâché sa vie et d'être en train de pousser son jeune amant à faire de même. Mais Harry n'a jamais su être courageux. Il feint le courage comme le meilleur des acteurs mais, au fond de lui, il a peur. Peur de se retrouver seul face à ses regrets, ses remords, ses souvenirs qui ne lâcheront jamais. Il ne sait pas laisser le passé derrière lui.

Si seulement il savait encore pleurer…

« Putain, j'en peux plus. Je te jure, la prochaine fois qu'elle m'appelle pour déplacer ses meubles, je dis non. »

La portière claque fort, la carlingue bouge. Il ouvre les yeux et se retourne vers le jeune homme qui occupe sans arrêt ses pensées et qui vient de s'assoir dans la voiture en soufflant, les joues rougies par l'effort.

« Pas que j'en sois capable en fait. Mais elle m'a fait changer tout le salon, Harry. Tout ! Et heureusement que t'as appelé finalement parce que j'y serais encore, sinon. D'ailleurs, elle t'en veut d'avoir annulé le repas. En plus, Daisy était trop déçue que tu viennes pas. Tu vas le payer cher, mon vieux. »

Harry n'écoute rien, évidemment. Il admire juste les lèvres d'Eggsy bouger sans discontinuer. Il regarde ses iris bleues pétiller quand il prononce le nom de sa sœur, des micros rides se formant au coin de ses yeux. Et son cœur se réchauffe spontanément, les souvenirs de leurs étreintes remplaçant les désillusions tristes de son passé.

« Et tu sais que quand ma mère a une idée quelque part, elle l'a pas ailleurs. Mais je suppose que c'est important. On va où ? Tu m'as pris un costume d'ailleurs ? Si je fais une mission habillé comme ça, je vais me faire trucider par Merlin. »

Le sourire qui éclaire le visage d'Eggsy à cet instant ravive la flamme qu'il croyait avoir perdue ce matin. Parce que le sourire d'Eggsy peut être aussi doux que de la soie, aussi terrifiant qu'une nuit sans étoile, aussi effronté que le gars de l'East End qu'il est toujours. Le sourire d'Eggsy est une force capable de déplacer des montagnes, de rompre la mélancolie et Harry y puise l'énergie nécessaire pour vivre. Juste vivre. Vivre comme il l'entend, faire qu'il souhaite vraiment parce qu'il en a envie.

Il n'a pas à se préoccuper du passé et encore moins du futur. Il n'a pas à vivre avec ses regrets et ses remords. Le présent est beau parce qu'il le partage avec la bonne personne, celle qui a su ouvrir le cœur au gentleman sévère qu'il croyait être. Parce qu'Eggsy a détruit chacune de ses certitudes et qu'il se rend compte qu'il adore ça.

« Harry ? Ca va ? »

La main délicate qui caresse sa joue le ramène sur Terre, vers eux. Alors, il secoue la tête et rapproche sa bouche de celle étirée en une moue inquiète. Le levier de vitesse lui rentre dans les côtes, la ceinture de sécurité le maintient en arrière mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de montrer, par un baiser, à Eggsy combien il lui est précieux et nécessaire. Vital. Ses lèvres bougent, mènent une danse qui ne ressemble qu'à eux. Lorsqu'Eggsy se retire doucement, sa main a glissé dans son cou et il a l'air bien. Comme lui.


	21. XXIe Siècle

**Note :** Et voilà le numéro 21. Donc, 21 bisous à Nalou pour sa bêta et une 21e fois un bon anniversaire à ma SCN d'amour.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eggsy a toujours trouvé qu'Harry ne fait pas son âge. Bon, on ne lui donnerait peut-être pas trente ans mais sûrement pas les cinquante qu'il a réellement.

Harry a l'esprit ouvert et, malgré un langage parfois snob, est un homme du XXIe siècle. Quand Eggsy lui propose une nouvelle musique ou de regarder un film récent, il ne dit jamais non. Il écoute patiemment puis donne son avis sans être trop critique ou vraiment négatif. Ainsi, quand ils prennent l'Audi pour aller chercher un livre de comptes au fin fond du Pays de Galles, Eggsy peut mettre sa playlist à fond dans la voiture et peut voir son amant taper le rythme du dernier Dizzie Rascal sur le volant. Harry le laisse aussi profiter de l'écran plat du salon quand il veut jouer à la Play, se contentant, de son côté, de monter dans son bureau à l'étage pour éviter de grogner à chaque fois qu'Eggsy pousse un cri de rage ou de victoire. Mais, ce qui rend Eggsy le plus fier, c'est lorsqu'Harry prend l'iPod qu'il lui a offert pour faire du sport à la salle ou pour venir courir avec lui. Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pensé avoir autant de succès avec ce cadeau. Comme quoi, on peut toujours être accro à la technologie à cinquante ans.

D'ailleurs, Harry est un vrai crack en informatique. Il surpasse de loin Eggsy et peut rivaliser dignement avec Merlin. Ça doit sûrement tenir de son statut d'espion international qui doit être capable de hacker n'importe quel ordinateur ou objet connecté. Lors d'une de leur mission en Bolivie, le temps qu'Eggsy descende chercher de quoi manger au restaurant de leur hôtel, Harry avait déjà bloqué tous les comptes en banque, cheké la boîte mail et changé les mots de passe du receleur d'œuvres d'art qu'ils devaient arrêter. Comme s'il faisait ça chaque matin en se levant. Normal. Si Harry n'était pas un Kingsman, droit et honnête, à la morale irréprochable, le monde tremblerait. Et Eggsy trouve ça sexy.

Mais ce qu'Eggsy trouve encore plus sexy, c'est le corps d'Harry. Il en est même jaloux. Harry s'entraîne quotidiennement, pendant une bonne heure, au réveil, sur les machines qu'il a installées dans la cave. Quand il vient faire son footing avec lui, Eggsy sent bien qu'il ralentit ses foulées pour rester à sa hauteur. Harry est physiquement plus en forme que lui et ça l'énerve. Même si ses abdos ne sont pas aussi bien dessinés qu'ils devaient l'être il y a dix ans, Eggsy les sent se contracter quand il les caresse. Il aime le torse d'Harry, toutes ses petites imperfections dues au temps et aux missions qu'il devine sous ses lèvres. Il aime ses bras dont les muscles se tendent lorsqu'il le porte jusqu'au lit ou sur le meuble le plus proche. Il aime ses jambes, ses fesses tellement bien moulées dans les costumes fait sur-mesure par les tailleurs de l'agence.

Enfin, ça, c'est pas tout le temps. Lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en mission et qu'ils doivent rester chez eux, le style vestimentaire de son amant change. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'Eggsy a vraiment l'impression d'être avec un vieux. Chandail en grosse laine, pantalon en velours côtelé, chemise informe, Harry n'a plus rien du gentleman distingué et sensuel qu'il est d'habitude. Eggsy a essayé pourtant de lui faire porter autre chose mais son partenaire se justifie en disant que ce sont des vêtements confortables et qu'il s'y sent bien. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas être à l'aise dans quelque chose de plus moderne et attirant. Non, sérieux. Le pantalon en velours n'est définitivement plus à la mode depuis 1947. Parfois, Eggsy entraîne Harry dans leur chambre rien que pour avoir la satisfaction de lui enlever ces fringues qu'il déteste.

En tout cas, lorsqu'il rentre cette après-midi-là, après une semaine à Budapest, il s'attend très clairement à voir Harry assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, un livre d'un illustre inconnu ouvert sur ses genoux recouverts d'un pantalon à la couleur innommable. Il fouille la poche de sa veste en jean et sort sa clé qu'il jette sur la commode une fois entré. Il entend la bouilloire qui siffle.

« C'est moi. On a fait le debrief avec Rox' pour la mission à Budapest. » Il accroche son manteau à la patère, tire sur son polo noir pour le remettre en place. Il s'avance dans la salle à manger. « Tu seras ravi de savoir que tout s'est bien passé et que j'ai pas trop fait de conneries. »

« Je n'ai pas douté de toi une seule seconde. »

Harry lui sourit, accoudé au comptoir qui sépare la salle à manger de la cuisine, sa tasse fumante serrée dans ses mains. Il porte ses lunettes de ville et son habituel chandail en laine sur un t-shirt blanc. Et Eggsy se sent de suite à la maison. Il s'approche et se penche par-dessus le bar en bois pour embrasser délicatement Harry qui se laisse faire.

« Salut. » murmure-t-il à quelques centimètres de la bouche de son amant qui répond avec un nouveau baiser.

La tasse en porcelaine est abandonnée sur le comptoir et les mains rêches d'Harry viennent caresser ses joues qu'il n'a pas rasées depuis son départ. Le baiser s'approfondit, révélant le manque, le désir des deux hommes. Leurs langues se réapprennent, leurs bouches se redécouvrent avec passion. Et c'est le besoin malheureusement vital de respirer qui les oblige à se séparer, le souffle court et l'air échevelé.

Harry s'éloigne, faisant glisser ses paumes sur le visage puis la nuque d'Eggsy qui manque de s'étrangler en voyant la tenue de l'autre homme. Il abandonne le bar et entre dans la cuisine, ses ongles plantés dans la poutre de bois et le regard sur la paire de jeans que porte Harry en train de faire la vaisselle _. Fuck._

« Harry, c'est quoi ça ? »

L'espion se retourne, semblant ne pas comprendre. Il pose l'éponge, essuie ses mains au torchon à carreaux, les sourcils froncés. Eggsy s'approche encore. D'eux-mêmes, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les poches arrière du pantalon, poussant les deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Eggsy enfouit son nez dans le cou de son partenaire qui parait étonné de l'effet qu'il a sur lui. Eggsy ne l'a jamais vu comme ça et il lui chuchote, lui dit à quel point il le trouve beau et sexy, que pour lui. Harry hausse un sourcil, le regardant de haut, amusé.

« Je suis content que tu remarques mes efforts pour te plaire. »

« C'est sûr que ça change de tes pantalons de grand-père. »

Ses pouces suivent la ceinture jusqu'à la boucle et commencent à s'en occuper alors que ses dents éraflent la peau dévoilée sous le col V de son t-shirt. Harry grogne, les mains dans les cheveux d'Eggsy, tirant légèrement vers le bas. Le plus jeune accélère ses gestes, ôte le bouton, fait glisser la fermeture éclair et baisse d'un même mouvement et juste ce qu'il faut, le jean et le boxer noir. La pression sur sa tête se fait plus forte alors Eggsy suit l'ordre silencieux, se laisse tomber à genoux et prend le sexe d'Harry qui durcit encore plus dans sa bouche.

Sa main s'enroule à la base du membre, se mêlant aux poils noirs, appréciant les frissons dont il voit la peau de son amant se couvrir. Il recule sa tête, s'arrête sur le gland un moment, lèche, mord, suce avant de reprendre tout entre ses lèvres. Il lève les yeux, fixe Harry qui se pince les lèvres pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Ses doigts sont toujours dans ses cheveux et il accompagne les mouvements d'Eggsy, imposant un rythme que lui seul connait. Eggsy le respecte, obéit, désirant montrer combien son amant lui a manqué et combien il l'aime. Lorsqu'Harry rend ses gestes plus désordonnés, plus précipités, Eggsy creuse les joues comme Harry lui a appris et parce qu'il sait que c'est ce qu'il veut. Une main dérape vers sa nuque et le force à tout prendre. Il enfonce alors encore plus le sexe dans sa gorge, jouant avec sa langue autour. Et Harry jouit, en longs jets, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Eggsy avale la semence, poussant des gémissements gourmands avant de s'éloigner et de poser son front contre l'aine encore couverte par le pull gris en laine.

La respiration du plus vieux est saccadée, un sourire éclaire son visage. Eggsy attrape le torchon et s'essuie les lèvres avec. Il se redresse et rhabille son amant dont les doigts sont maintenant sur sa joue, caressant pour remercier. Eggsy embrasse le ventre plat et se lève, l'enlace, son nez dans la laine, ses mains reprenant leur place dans les poches arrière du jean. Il faut qu'il propose à Harry une sortie shopping. Maintenant qu'il l'a vu comme ça, il ne peut plus le laisser porter ses machins en velours. Jamais.


	22. 22 Long Rifle

Note: Par tous les dieux ! C'est déjà le numéro 22... Nalou, encore merci merci pour ta bêta qui arrache et ma Some, 22 milliards de bisous pour ton anniversaire.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci du fond du coeur à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews !

* * *

Il claque la porte du coffre et vient s'adosser au capot de l'Audi noire, jambes et bras croisés. Merlin l'a prévenu qu'Harry n'allait pas tarder, tout est prêt. Cette dernière semaine a été difficile : il a dû mettre fin, seul, à leur mission à Porto en essayant de s'inquiéter le moins possible pour son partenaire et sa blessure à l'abdomen: le 22 long rifle n'avait pas fait de gros dégâts mais l'état d'Harry restait sérieux. Revenu à l'agence, il a passé son temps entre le bureau d'Harry et la chambre où le plus âgé recevait tous les soins nécessaires. Il ne l'a quitté que rarement et c'est aujourd'hui qu'Harry doit sortir.

Eggsy se redresse, les mains dans les poches, lorsqu'il entend le pas caractéristique d'Harry, au rythme moins rapide, résonner dans le garage de Savily Row. Lorsque son mentor apparaît, dans son costume sur-mesure, la coiffure parfaitement organisée et la démarche altière, Eggsy s'amuse des efforts qu'a fait Harry pour sembler au meilleur de sa forme. Ainsi, seule sa barbe de quelques jours qui couvre ses joues indique qu'il n'a pas eu la force de se transformer en parfait gentleman. Et Eggsy trouve ça terriblement sexy. Il vient lui ouvrir la portière gauche, en inclinant la tête. Harry le remercie dans un souffle, s'installe et la petite grimace qui pince le coin de sa lèvre montre à Eggsy qu'il a encore mal.

Le jeune homme ferme doucement la portière puis prend sa place derrière le volant. C'est rare que ce soit lui qui conduise lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux. Ils échangent un regard, prouvant qu'ils partagent la même pensée. Harry se cale un peu plus confortablement sur le siège en cuir et Eggsy démarre. A la sortie du garage, le soleil de cette fin de journée les éblouit. Eggsy attrape ses lunettes de soleil alors que son amant plisse les yeux et se tourne vers lui.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. » ricane Eggsy. Il lâche le levier de vitesse et pose sa main gauche sur le genou d'Harry.

« Bien. Je vais bien. Encore deux jours de repos et je serai à nouveau d'attaque. »

Eggsy grimace. Il aurait dû lui en parler avant. Il s'engage sur Duchess Street et voit les sourcils d'Harry se froncer.

« Eggsy, où allons-nous ? Sauf si ton sens de l'orientation s'est profondément dégradé cette semaine, je ne pense pas que ce soit le chemin pour rentrer à la maison. »

Le jeune homme sourit mais ne répond pas.

« Eggsy. » grogne Harry et ça sonne comme un avertissement.

« Bien. » Il enlève sa main de la jambe de son amant et la replace sur le volant. « On va à Hart Manor. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ben tu sais, l'espèce de château que tu as au Nord d'Edinburgh ? C'est là qu'on va passer nos vacances. »

« Parce que nous avons des vacances ? »

Eggsy lance un coup d'œil à Harry qui a tourné son buste vers lui et semble plus amusé qu'autre chose. C'est déjà ça. Il se racle la gorge, gêné d'être observé comme ça. Harry sait très bien le mettre mal à l'aise et comment lui soutirer des informations qu'il aimerait bien cacher. Trente secondes sous le regard perçant de son amant et voilà qui lâche tout.

« Fais chier. » marmonne-t-il. « On s'est dit avec Merlin qui tu ne voudrais jamais rester chez toi pour te reposer. On a donc décidé, sans te consulter je sais, que tu avais besoin de vacances. Et comme tu ne partirais jamais tout seul, j'ai pris les miennes aussi. »

« Et vous avez décidé de ne rien me dire pour éviter que je ne refuse. »

« T'as tout compris. »

Harry éclate de rire et Eggsy se détend. Il avait réellement peur que son partenaire ne prenne pas bien les choses, il est donc rassuré. Sa main se tend à nouveau vers son amant et caresse la joue mal rasée tendrement. Harry en embrasse la paume et tourne son regard vers la route. Eggsy le voit passer un doigt dans son nœud de cravate afin de l'enlever puis défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

« As-tu pensé à prévenir Harper ? » demande Harry lorsqu'ils pénètrent sur l'autoroute.

Eggsy hoche la tête.

« Par contre, je crois que ta sœur doit venir passer le week-end. Avec les gamins. »

« Nous aurons tout de même quelques jours pour profiter. »

La voix sombre, grave donne des frissons à Eggsy avant qu'il ne pense à ce qui les a menés à cette situation.

« Ouais. Ça m'étonnerait. » boude-t-il « Je te rappelle que t'as reçu une balle dans le bide, y a à peine huit jours. On récupère pas si vite à ton âge. »

Eggsy sent les doigts longs et fins de son amant se perdre sur sa nuque, s'enfouir dans ses cheveux avant de revenir sur sa joue et griffer légèrement son menton qu'il n'a pas rasé lui aussi. Il est en vacances. Il soupire quand la main d'Harry descend dans son cou, suivant sa pomme d'Adam, repassant les contours de son grain de beauté pour enfin effleurer sa clavicule sensuellement.

« On verra. »

* * *

Ils arrivent au manoir au milieu de la nuit. Harry s'est assoupi sur les derniers cent kilomètres, forçant Eggsy à baisser la radio. Il engage l'Audi dans la cour, il est trop tard pour retrouver le chemin du garage. Les phares de la voiture illuminent la demeure, lui donnant une allure encore plus surnaturelle avec ses tours médiévales et sa façade blanchie. Eggsy coupe le moteur puis se penche vers le plus vieux qui a laissé tomber sa tête contre le fauteuil en cuir, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il caresse du bout des doigts le front ridé, replace une mèche de cheveux. Il se penche encore plus, le levier de vitesse s'enfonçant dans son ventre et vient embrasser délicatement la joue, la mâchoire d'Harry qui se réveille doucement, un œil après l'autre.

« On est arrivé. Va falloir que tu marches par contre. Je peux pas te porter, moi. »

Harry lâche un petit rire et s'étire. Eggsy sort de la voiture pour récupérer leurs bagages et rejoint Harper sur le palier qui lui prend les sacs des mains. D'un signe de tête, le majordome lui indique Harry qui arrive en bas des marches encore endormi, la main sur le côté, l'air de rien. Eggsy comprend et retourne vers son amant. Il passe son bras autour de ses hanches tandis que l'autre homme met le sien sur ses épaules. Ainsi, sans rien dire, Harry peut s'appuyer sur lui et se soulager un peu. Son mentor ne lui aurait jamais demandé de l'aide de toute façon, alors il est ravi de lui apporter sans rien dire. Ils entrent dans la maison et remercient le domestique qui a monté les bagages. Ils gravissent à leur tour les marches, Harry toujours soutenu par Eggsy.

Une fois dans la chambre, la porte refermée, chacun se déshabille. Eggsy, en caleçon, voit Harry économiser ses gestes, essayer d'enlever comme il peut sa veste puis sa chemise. Alors, il s'approche et vient l'aider, son regard bleu plongé dans celui reconnaissant de son amant. Il finit de s'occuper des boutons de nacre et retire le tissu épais, le laisse glisser des épaules musclées. Il examine le pansement qui couvre son torse, le touchant doucement.

« Ça tire pas trop ? »

Il sent le menton d'Harry dans son cou, sa barbe le piquant, réveillant le désir qui ne s'est jamais vraiment endormi. Harry secoue la tête, embrasse la peau à portée, faisant gémir Eggsy qui enlève ses mains du torse pour défaire la boucle de ceinture, ôter le pantalon. Il se recule, captant à nouveau le regard sombre, enlève son boxer.

Et les choses s'accélèrent. Harry le rejoint, l'embrasse, couvre son buste de milles caresses. Ils tombent sur le lit. La main d'Harry s'accroche à ses mèches claires, frôle son front puis reprend ses lèvres pour un baiser exigeant qui fait soupirer Eggsy. Il ferme les yeux, plante ses ongles dans le dos d'Harry, essayant d'éviter de lui faire mal. Le baiser est long, puissant. Il s'éternise parce qu'ils se sont manqués, parce qu'Eggsy s'est inquiété plus qu'il ne le dira jamais. Il dure encore et encore parce qu'ils s'aiment. Et ça, ils se le disent, se le murmurent fort pour être certains d'être entendus.

Eggsy met Harry sur le dos et vient se blottir contre son torse. Il redessine ses muscles en souriant, évite la blessure et vient prendre en main le sexe dur. Harry se tend, embrasse sa tempe et grogne dans son oreille.

« Eggsy… Prends-moi. Occupe-toi de moi. Maintenant. »

Et la respiration d'Eggsy se coupe car entendre Harry dire ce genre de phrases avec son accent d'aristocrate anglais a toujours quelque chose de vraiment très érotique. Il se redresse, voit toute la luxure dans le regard d'Harry. Alors, il se met à genoux entre les jambes que son partenaire a écartées. Il attrape le coussin qu'il lui tend et le place sous les hanches d'Harry qui se positionne pour éviter de souffrir.

« Tu me dis si t'as mal. »

Harry acquiesce et pose sa main sur son sexe, commençant à se toucher. Eggsy crache dans sa main, son regard à sa place, ancré à celui d'Harry qu'il commence à préparer, introduisant un puis deux doigts. Il va doucement, suit chaque expression visible sur le visage de son amant qui lui indiquerait que ça ne va pas. Mais, c'est tout le contraire : Harry est en sueur, se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang et accélère ses mouvements de poignet. Lorsqu'Eggsy le voit rejeter la tête en arrière, il soulève les jambes musclées pour les passer autour de ses hanches, conservant un angle qui leur procurera un plaisir sans tirer sur la blessure et pénètre Harry le plus lentement dont il est capable.

« Eggsy… »

« Merde. Ça va ? » demande-t-il, inquiet, en s'arrêtant.

« Ça irait mieux si tu me baisais… Vraiment. » Harry a le souffle court et ça fait sourire le plus jeune qui a rarement l'occasion de voir son amant ainsi.

« Tu veux que j'accélère, c'est ça, hein ? » dit-il en se penchant vers lui pour mieux le voir.

Harry se redresse légèrement afin d'attraper Eggsy par les cheveux. Il les tire, les obligeant à se mettre front contre front alors qu'il est toujours en lui. Eggsy sent la respiration de son amant s'échouer sur ses lèvres.

« J'aime ton insolence, Eggsy. Mais si tu ne veux pas le regretter, je te conseille de me baiser et de me faire jouir sans attendre. »

« C'est une menace ? » Et le sourire d'Eggsy montre à quel point il aime ce jeu-là.

« Tu as tout compris, toi aussi. »

Alors, Eggsy s'exécute. Il se replace, impose à Harry de mettre ses jambes sur ses épaules et reprend ses va-et-vient, laissant son désir parler avant sa raison. Si Harry lui a ordonné d'y aller, il sait qu'il peut le faire. Et puis, ils ont deux semaines pour reprendre des forces ensuite. Ses doigts s'impriment dans les hanches tandis qu'il augmente le rythme et le nombre de coups. Il entend son amant soupirer puis gémir son prénom. Il accélère encore, ses hanches claquant contre les reins d'Harry. Et lorsqu'il voit le sperme d'Harry se répandre sur son torse, il jouit à son tour dans un dernier mouvement, la tête en arrière ne sachant plus comment respirer.

Il s'effondre à côté de son compagnon, se remontant comme il peut dans le lit, sa tête contre le torse marqué d'une nouvelle cicatrice. Les dernières choses qu'il perçoit avant de s'endormir sont les doigts d'Harry dans ses cheveux qui le caressent et la voix grave qui le remercie tendrement.


	23. Bouquet

**Note :** 23... On se rapproche irrémédiablement de la fin. Un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois-ci.

Toujours merci à Nalou pour sa disponibilité et sa réactivité pour la bêta et toujours des milliers de bisous à SCN pour son anniversaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry récupère les fleurs sur la banquette arrière puis ferme la portière d'un geste assuré. Il est en retard, Eggsy ne va pas manquer de le lui signifier. Il monte la volée de marches en trottinant et arrive face à la porte de l'appartement 23, à laquelle il frappe trois coups que son amant reconnaîtra. Justement, celui-ci sort et le tire dans le couloir de l'entrée.

« T'es en retard. » siffle-t-il la voix basse.

Harry replace une mèche de cheveux de son jeune amant avec un sourire. Eggsy a fait un effort pour ce dîner : il porte un pull en cachemire gris sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume. Son costume à lui, un Kingsman, détonne un peu avec la mise élégante et décontractée d'Eggsy mais s'il était passé se changer, il serait encore plus en retard. Il se penche et l'embrasse rapidement.

« Excuse-moi, Eggsy. J'avais décidé de finir le dossier demain lorsque Merlin est arrivé et a dit qu'il voulait me parler. »

« Rien de grave ? » demande Eggsy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons prévu de déjeuner demain ensemble. Nous devons régler quelques affaires. »

Le plus jeune hoche la tête, rassuré.

« Vous voilà enfin. » tonne une voix derrière eux. « On ne vous attendait plus. »

Michelle a été et est toujours, malgré tout, une belle femme. C'est la réflexion que se fait Harry en s'approchant de la mère de son partenaire qui se tient droite comme un I face à lui. Elle est grande et élancée. Ses cheveux blonds ont retrouvé une coupe plus moderne qui la rajeunit de quelques années. Ses yeux sont moins cernés que lorsqu'elle souffrait de la présence de Dean, et tout aussi bleus que ceux de son fils sauf qu'ils n'ont pas cette étincelle, mélange d'innocence et d'insolence. Bien au contraire, ils sont durs et réussiraient à faire flancher n'importe qui en cet instant. Michelle a connu les coups et une vie difficile. Ça se voit, ça se sent. Harry fait un pas en avant.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Michelle. Une affaire à régler à la dernière minute. »

« Qui ne vous a pas tenu toute la soirée cette fois-ci. »

Harry s'approche encore un peu plus, le visage neutre. Il ne veut pas se laisser faire face à Michelle. Il est certain qu'il est en train de vivre ce genre d'instant où tout se décide, où le futur s'écrit après un simple choix. Alors, il s'avance, ses yeux ne rompant pas le contact avec ceux de Michelle, et lui tend le bouquet. Le ricanement de Michelle est méprisant. Ses bras se croisent contre sa poitrine.

« Des fleurs ? »

« Des excuses. Vingt-trois pour être précis. »

Vingt-trois roses comme vingt-trois dîners annulés et rendez-vous manqués. Lentement, Michelle desserre ses bras, baisse sa garde. Et Harry sait que son geste l'a touché quand, les mains tremblantes, elle récupère le bouquet et le porte à son visage afin d'en respirer l'odeur. Quand elle relève son regard vers lui, elle sursaute légèrement en voyant la main du mentor de son fils tendue. Harry voit bien le dilemme qui se joue en elle : Michelle est heureuse de voir son fils s'épanouir et murir avec lui et c'est bien cela le problème. Harry sait qu'elle aurait apprécié quelqu'un d'autre pour Eggsy, surtout pas l'homme qu'elle tient responsable de la mort de son mari. Si Eggsy ne lui en a jamais voulu, Michelle n'a pas oublié. Sauf que ce n'est plus cette image-là qu'elle a face à elle, ce soir.

Alors, elle tend à son tour sa main et serre celle d'Harry qui, en un geste délicat, tourne son poignet puis s'incline pour un baisemain des plus académiques. Il se redresse, lâche la main fine et sourit à Michelle qui est encore plus étonnée, les joues rougies et une lueur amusée dans le regard. Elle ressemble enfin à son fils. Harry a gagné cette bataille. Il doit jouer ses autres cartes pendant le dîner s'il veut qu'il soit une promenade de santé pour eux tous.

« Et bien… Je… Merci. » Elle lâche le regard d'Harry et se tourne vers son fils. « Eggsy, poussin, installe… Installe Harry dans le salon, tu veux ? Je vais mettre ça dans un vase. »

Alors que Michelle repart vers la cuisine, la main d'Eggsy passe sur ses reins et le nez trouve son cou. Il l'embrasse et Harry sent le sourire de son amant contre la peau tendre. Il frissonne.

« Bien joué, vieux. Sincèrement. Elle était tellement vénère contre toi que je savais pas comment t'allais pouvoir t'en sortir. Mais là, franchement, le coup du bouquet et du baisemain, bravo. »

Harry se perd quelques secondes dans les deux lacs qui l'admirent puis se penche afin d'effacer le sourire d'Eggsy d'un baiser enivrant avant de murmurer.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. »


	24. Ecart

**Note :** Avant-avant dernier chapitre donc avant-avant dernier merci à Nalou pour sa bêta et avant-avant dernier joyeux anniversaire à mon acolyte de rêve, SomeCoolName.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le dîner de la veille avait été une victoire mitigée : Michelle et lui avaient réussi à échanger des paroles aimables et cordiales mais ils étaient loin de la franche conversation qu'Eggsy aurait souhaitée. La mère de son amant l'avait, cependant, invité à nouveau pour le dimanche suivant, augurant un réchauffement de leurs rapports. L'effort doit venir des deux parties de toute façon. C'est à cela qu'il pense quand Merlin entre dans son bureau après un léger coup frappé à la porte. Harry lève le nez du dossier qu'il n'a pas pu finir la veille sous peine d'être encore plus en retard et croise le regard étonné de son ami au-dessus de son bureau.

« Tu es toujours sur le compte-rendu R-430 ? Je pensais que tu l'avais envoyé à Berlin hier soir. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir. J'étais déjà bien en retard pour un dîner avec Eggsy. »

Harry retourne à son travail tandis que Merlin s'assied dans le siège en cuir peu confortable, le seul de libre, servant à mettre mal à l'aise les visiteurs. Il remonte ses lunettes et s'installe comme il peut, regardant Harry mettre le point final à son dossier.

« Dis ce que tu as à dire, Merlin. » ordonne Harry sans lever les yeux de la feuille qu'il complète de son écriture serrée. Il connait son ami : lorsque ses doigts s'agitent dans ce rythme infernal, c'est qu'il a quelque chose de déplaisant à annoncer. Il l'entend remuer, se racler la gorge avant de lâcher.

« Je suis au courant de tout. »

Harry ferme les yeux un instant. Il n'a pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'ils vont enfin avoir la conversation qu'il veut éviter depuis toute cette dernière année. Il se redresse, se laisse tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ancre son regard sombre dans celui réprobateur de Merlin.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise si tu sais _tout_ ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Harry. »

« Je ne joue pas. C'est toi qui as commencé avec ta phrase sibylline. »

« Je sais qu'Eggsy et toi vous couchez ensemble. »

Silence. Harry n'aime pas le ton qu'a pris Merlin, il n'aime pas les émotions qui brillent dans ses yeux. Il n'aime pas lire ce qu'il y lit, il ne veut pas savoir ce que son ami pense de sa relation avec Eggsy. Elle n'appartient qu'à eux et à eux seuls. Il se penche, pose ses mains sur le bureau. Ses sourcils se froncent, son front se plisse. Menaçant.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. »

« Au contraire. »

« Non. Tu veux juste satisfaire ta curiosité malsaine. »

Il sait toujours comment faire mal et voit qu'il a touché juste.

« Vous avez 24 ans de différence. Tu as formé son père. Il a l'âge d'être ton fils, putain, Harry. » grogne Merlin.

« Ce n'est pas un problème si ça ne l'est pas pour nous. Ce ne sont, de toute façon, pas tes affaires. »

« Si. Il était sous ta responsabilité comme sous la mienne. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais l'utiliser pour ce genre de choses. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Eggsy est tout sauf innocent, je t'assure. Tu ne le connais pas. »

« Parce que tu le connais mieux ? »

« Bien mieux, Merlin. Je prends le temps de l'écouter et de savoir ce qu'il veut _vraiment_. »

Harry reste calme. Il ne veut pas donner à Merlin de quoi le piéger. Il n'a pas besoin de cela pour remettre sa relation avec Eggsy en question, il le fait très bien lui-même. L'autre homme se frotte les yeux sous ses lunettes. Ses lèvres sont pincées.

« Je dois savoir lorsque mes agents entretiennent une liaison afin de limiter les risques sur le terrain. C'est une variable à prendre en compte. » reprend Merlin plus calmement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'une relation entre agents peut avoir des conséquences lors d'une mission. Il suffit d'une dispute domestique pour mettre en danger des civils. »

« Tu as mis plus d'un an avant de t'en rendre compte. C'est la preuve que notre travail n'en pâti pas. »

« Aujourd'hui, oui. Mais que se passera-t-il quand le gamin tombera vraiment amoureux de toi et que tu le laisseras tomber comme tu as fait avec tous les autres ? »

Harry lâche un rire grave qui résonne dans le bureau et fait naître une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage de l'autre homme. Il s'essuie une larme factice et s'adosse à nouveau, son sourire caché derrière sa main.

« Tu n'as rien compris, mon ami. »

« Alors, explique-moi. Parle-moi. Je m'inquiète sincèrement, Harry. Tu es le meilleur agent que nous avons et Eggsy prend la même voie que toi. Je n'aimerais pas perdre l'un de vous à cause d'une histoire de sexe. »

« Il y a bien plus que du sexe entre nous. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Il éclate de rire à nouveau. La variable romantique n'a jamais été prise en compte par Merlin et ça plait à Harry de le voir aussi abasourdi. Il se lève et vient se poser face à son ami qui se met debout à son tour.

« Je ne te dirai qu'une chose, Merlin. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous. Ni pour Eggsy, ni pour moi. »

« Harry. Je dois savoir. Je veux bien passer sur le fait qu'Eggsy était encore ta recrue quand vous avez commencé mais je dois savoir si je peux toujours vous mettre ensemble sur une mission sans risque. »

« Vous êtes toujours pas allés bouffer ? »

La porte claque contre le mur, dévoilant Eggsy, les bras chargés de classeurs, qui s'avancent pour lâcher sa cargaison sur son bureau à lui dans un souffle soulagé. Harry lui sourit, heureux du timing de son amant. Il s'approche de lui, passe une main sur ses reins. Le jeune homme se raidit, surpris et regarde Merlin, qui a l'air exaspéré. Lorsqu'Harry se penche pour l'embrasser, relevant son menton doucement d'une main tandis que l'autre s'égare sur sa nuque, il se retire rapidement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » murmure-t-il en regardant son ancien instructeur, désorienté.

« Je prouve à Merlin qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire. »

Et il reprend les lèvres d'Eggsy qui ne semble toujours pas avoir compris quoique ce soit mais qui se laisse faire, emporté par l'ardeur du baiser et le fait que ça ne semble pas gêner Harry que Merlin assiste à cet échange langoureux. Justement, c'est le soupir de Merlin qui les oblige à se reculer. Harry passe un bras autour des épaules de son partenaire qui croise les bras sur son torse et affiche un air insolent comme pour se protéger.

« Je pense » commence à Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux son ami « que nous pouvons demander l'ajout d'une place au restaurant. Nous avons plein de choses à nous dire. »


	25. Se jeter à l'eau

**Note :** Some, ton amour incommensurable pour Daniel Craig est dévoilé dans ce chapitre. Déso pas déso :3 Une 25e fois, un très heureux anniversaire *coeur*

Nalou, merci encore et toujours *coeur aussi*

Ce chapitre fait partie des classés **M.** Je vous laisse découvrir ;)

* * *

Le soleil levant caresse la peau de ses avant-bras. Il a relevé les manches de sa chemise et abandonné sa veste sur un rocher derrière lui. Assis, les coudes sur ses genoux, il regarde l'horizon, profite de la beauté du paysage qui s'étend face à lui. Ses pieds nus jouent avec les grains de sable chaud. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de faire cela : enfouir ses orteils dans la chaleur d'une plage du bout du monde, loin de tous. Il replace ses lunettes de soleil et cherche des yeux un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer où se trouve son amant.

Il aperçoit enfin le visage où tombent les cheveux mouillés puis le torse trempé qui luit au soleil. Harry secoue la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, en voyant Eggsy accourir vers lui en faisant l'idiot, jouant des muscles et adoptant une démarche qui se veut virile avant de s'étaler sur la serviette à côté de lui, sur le ventre.

« Tu nous fais le remake de _Casino Royal_ ? »

« C'est ton fantasme de me voir avec le moule-bite de Daniel Craig ? »

« Celui que tu portes me convient parfaitement. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Harry effleure les fesses couvertes par le maillot de bain du bout des doigts. Eggsy lui sourit, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière.

« T'aurais dû venir avec moi. »

« L'eau est bonne ? »

« Idéale. 25 degrés. Faudrait qu'on soit envoyés en mission dans les Caraïbes plus souvent. »

« J'en parlerai à Merlin. »

Harry s'allonge à son tour, les yeux fermés, sa main trouvant les doigts toujours légèrement humides de son amant qui les serre.

« T'as pas trop chaud, habillé comme ça ? »

Il tourne son visage vers Eggsy qui s'est appuyé sur un coude, la tête dans la main.

« Que sous-entends-tu, Jeune homme ? »

« Tu t'en doutes très bien. »

Eggsy se redresse, se met à califourchon sur Harry et commence à déboutonner la chemise blanche, laissant voir le torse pâle. Harry attrape le poignet du plus jeune pour l'arrêter.

« Pas ici. »

« On est loin de tout. Sérieux, Harry. On se croirait dans un putain de film porno tellement la situation semble parfaite pour ce genre de choses. »

Et il a raison. Ils se trouvent sur la plage de leur hôtel, abandonnée de tous en cette heure matinale de la journée, cachés par les rochers. Personne ne peut venir troubler leur moment de calme. C'est vrai que c'est parfait.

« Détends-toi. » susurre Eggsy, reprenant sa tâche avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture, descendant plus bas. « Laisse-toi faire. »

Des frissons le parcourent de haut en bas. Il sent la fermeture éclair de son pantalon glisser sur son sexe qui commence à durcir. Alors, Harry se relève, pousse Eggsy sur le côté et se déshabille rapidement, ne cherchant pas à éviter de froisser ses vêtements. En caleçon, il s'allonge sur son amant qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il trouve les lèvres rouges et les embrasse, oubliant où ils sont, que quelqu'un peut les trouver dans cette position. Rien ne compte plus qu'Eggsy, ses lèvres, son corps.

« Tu es facile à convaincre. » halète Eggsy alors que la bouche d'Harry dépose une litanie de baisers sur sa mâchoire.

« Toujours quand il s'agit de profiter de ton cul étroit. »

« Ton langage, Harry. »

Eggsy rit mais son rire se transforme en grognement quand Harry poursuit son exploration jusqu'à son téton droit et le mordille. Il repasse de sa langue le pectoral, les abdominaux marqués. Deux de ses doigts trouvent l'élastique du maillot noir d'Eggsy et lui retire, libérant le membre aussi tendu que doit être le sien. Il le prend dans sa bouche, ne voulant rien de plus qu'entendre les sons que produit la gorge de son amant dans ces moments-là. Une main s'accroche à ses cheveux alors que le dos d'Eggsy se cambre et qu'il plante ses talons dans le sable. Harry sent la verge cogner contre sa gorge. Il se redresse et vient récupérer les lèvres d'Eggsy, bloquant ses hanches avec les siennes au passage.

« Si tu veux que je te baise, Eggsy, il va falloir te montrer plus docile et discret. »

Il chuchote, à quelques millimètres de la bouche du plus jeune. Il sait quel effet cela a sur lui, qu'il pourrait le faire jouir uniquement ainsi, en soufflant des paroles sensuelles et sexuelles contre ses lèvres. Eggsy aime quand Harry adopte un autre langage et Harry n'hésite plus désormais à jouer là-dessus. Mais, il sait que ce qu'Eggsy aime par-dessus tout, c'est lorsqu'il lui impose, lui donne des ordres car Eggsy ne se laisse dominer que par lui, n'est soumis qu'à ses lèvres.

C'est pour cela qu'Eggsy se calme subitement, s'empêche de ruer pour demander plus de contact. Alors, Harry le remercie, suce la peau fine de son cou afin d'y laisser sa marque puis retourne s'occuper du sexe trop vite délaissé. Il reprend ses gestes tendres, aimants, lèche, mordille, taquine de sa langue le membre. Eggsy se retient et ça se voit à ses yeux fermés et plissés, à ses doigts dont les jointures deviennent blanches à force de trop serrer la serviette entre ses mains. Sa bouche ne forme plus qu'une ligne étroite pour ne laisser échapper aucun cri.

« Retourne-toi. »

Eggsy s'exécute dans un mouvement leste. Harry retire son sous-vêtement en vérifiant que personne n'est arrivé entre temps mais ils sont toujours aussi seuls, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Il s'agenouille, les jambes d'Eggsy entre les siennes. Il caresse voluptueusement les fesses offertes puis se penche et remplace ses doigts par sa langue. Pour honorer sa promesse silencieuse, Eggsy attrape son maillot et l'enfouit dans sa bouche. Harry approuve l'initiative par un nouveau coup de langue sur l'entrée étroite. Son amant a le goût du sel et ça l'excite, lui donnant une idée de tous les diables. Il se relève et prend sa serviette qu'il enroule autour de sa taille, sous le regard ahuri d'Eggsy.

« Putain… Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Je me jette à l'eau. » coupe Harry. Il se dirige ensuite, sans un regard pour son compagnon, vers l'eau turquoise. Au bord, il lâche sa serviette et entre le plus rapidement possible. Il suffit de quelques instants pour qu'Eggsy le rejoigne et lui saute au cou, l'embrassant goulûment.

Les chevilles d'Eggsy se croisent dans son dos, ses lèvres ne quittent pas les siennes. Rapidement, Harry insère un puis deux doigts dans l'intimité de son amant qui pose son front contre son épaule et halète. L'eau leur arrive en haut du torse, les cachant juste ce qu'il faut. Et Harry le pénètre d'un coup, n'attendant pas plus de temps. C'est Eggsy qui instaure le rythme s'appuyant sur les épaules musclées de son aîné. Il est rapide, enivrant. Ils ne veulent, de toute façon, pas prendre leur temps. Lorsqu'Eggsy jouit, c'est parce qu'il s'est enfoncé sur toute la longueur du sexe d'Harry qui a touché sa prostate. Il se laisse alors tomber dans les bras de son amant qui le resserre contre lui.

« T'as pas fini. » souffle Eggsy dans son oreille.

« Nous avons encore du temps devant nous avant de reprendre l'avion et j'ai bien envie de tester la literie de l'hôtel. »

« Tu es un animal. »

« C'est moi qui vient d'avoir cinquante ans ou toi ? »

Eggsy rit et se laisse porter jusqu'au rivage. Harry le regarde remettre difficilement la serviette autour de sa taille puis partir récupérer leurs affaires, son dos portant des traces de leurs précédents ébats. Oui, ils ont encore du temps.


	26. Joyeux anniversaire

**Note :** Et voilà le 26e chapitre de cette histoire que j'ai adoré écrire pour une personne que j'adore, qui m'apporte plus que je ne l'espérais chaque jour passant et à qui je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." Aucune demande en mariage ensuite par contre mais, **SomeCoolName** , merci pour tes splendides histoires, nos aventures et nos conversations métaphysiques *clin d'oeil suggestif*

Je tenais à remercier tout aussi chaleureusement **Clélia Kerlais** et **Nalou** qui ont fait la bêta des chapitres de façon spectaculaire. Les filles, je vous aime et merci.

Enfin, merci à vous et notamment, **Nauss, Sou-Chan, Mariloo** et **H** **asegawa-chwan** qui ont reviewé, à l'heure où je publie ces dernières lignes, TOUS les chapitres et de façon ultra-régulière (ou presque ;) ). Donc merci d'avoir pris le temps d'appuyer sur un petit bouton et d'avoir laissé quelques mots qui m'ont réchauffé le coeur. Merci.

Merci également à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou qui l'ont suivi ainsi que les lecteurs anonymes, de passage. N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot ou deux, c'est la seule chose qui peut permettre aux auteurs qui partagent leurs histoires après des heures et des heures de travail et d'arrachage de cheveux en règle de savoir que leurs phrases vous plu. C'est la solution pour faire vivre FF et partager autour de ce que nous aimons.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je t'aime, Eggsy. Très très fort. »

« Moi aussi, Rox'. Moi aussi. » Eggsy soupire et pousse la jeune fille dans son taxi.

« T'inquiète, vieux. On la ramène devant sa porte. » assure Jamal en prenant place lui aussi sur la banquette arrière.

« Vous m'envoyez un message dès que c'est bon ? » Le Black hoche la tête. « J'ai donné l'adresse au chauffeur. Vous avez assez de thunes pour rentrer après ? »

« Yep. Allez ! Va rejoindre ton prince charmant, on gère. »

Eggsy salue ses amis alors que Roxanne pose sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Irlandais qui semble aux anges. Ils ont un peu abusé du champagne pendant son repas d'anniversaire, une fois sa mère et sa sœur parties, et Roxy a beau être une super espionne, elle tient vraiment mal l'alcool.

La voiture au bout de la rue, il retourne chez lui, les mains dans les poches de son jean. C'était vraiment un anniversaire génial : Harry a assuré pour le repas et ne s'est pas trop engueulé avec Michelle. Jamal, Ryan et Roxy se sont ligués contre lui et n'ont pas arrêté de l'emmerder, échangeant sur ses conneries passées. Et Daisy ne l'a pas quitté, profitant de lui. Eggsy s'en veut de ne pas passer assez de temps avec sa petite sœur. Elle grandit trop vite. Ça lui a fait vraiment du bien de les revoir tous chez eux.

Il claque la porte derrière lui et ferme à clé avant de rejoindre Harry et de se lover contre lui sur le sofa. Harry pose son livre pour permettre à Eggsy de caler sa tête sur son épaule. Il soupire de bien-être.

« Merci pour la soirée, Harry. C'était parfait. »

« C'était un plaisir, Eggsy. Un vrai plaisir. »

Harry embrasse le haut de son crâne et resserre son étreinte. Ils passent ainsi quelques instants, dans le calme, la respiration de l'autre apaisante. Soudain, alors qu'Eggsy commençait à s'endormir, Harry se dégage doucement, obligeant le plus jeune à s'asseoir.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Eggsy hausse un sourcil qui prend la forme d'un accent circonflexe parfait.

« Harry, tu m'as offert une montre, un nouveau costume et un week-end à Paris. Je crois que ça fait déjà beaucoup. »

« On n'a pas tous les jours 26 ans. » se justifie son amant avec un sourire.

Eggsy le regarde traverser le salon jusqu'au buffet afin d'y récupérer un mince paquet bien emballé.

« C'est un cadeau plus personnalisé, je ne voulais pas te l'offrir devant nos invités. »

« C'est vrai qu'un week-end à Paris, dans un hôtel de luxe, ça ne veut absolument pas dire _on va baiser comme des bêtes_. »

« Evidemment que non. »

Harry se rassoit à ses côtés et lui tend son nouveau cadeau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Eggsy se méfie. Ce genre de sourire-là annonce toujours des surprises. Il enlève le ruban puis défait un à un les bouts de scotch. Il découvre alors un carré de tissu blanc, bien plié, repassé avec un rebord en fines dentelles sur le côté. C'est la réplique parfaite de la serviette de table qu'utilise chaque jour Harry. La retournant, il voit ses initiales brodées dessus, un G, un E et un U entrelacés. Ça le fait sourire. Il n'y a que Harry Hart pour offrir ce genre de choses.

« Merci Harry. C'est vrai que les mecs m'auraient pas lâché si tu m'avais offert ça devant eux. »

« Tu ne pourras plus te plaindre de devoir utiliser les serviettes des invités dans notre maison. »

Eggsy passe son pouce sur les inscriptions, étrangement ému par ce cadeau qu'il n'attendait pas. C'est alors qu'il sent quelque chose de plus dur, de long à l'intérieur du tissu en coton. Il jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui affiche un air calme et serein. Beaucoup trop calme et serein pour être innocent. Eggsy déplie doucement la serviette et laisse tomber, entre eux deux, sur le canapé en cuir, une bande de cuir d'une vingtaine de centimètres, avec des pressions. _Fuck._

« C'est ce que je pense ? »

« Si tes pensées prennent un chemin peu catholique, alors oui. »

Le ton sérieux d'Harry le fait à nouveau baisser les yeux sur l'objet. _Putain_. Harry Hart lui a offert un cockring en cuir. Un cockring. Pour de vrai. Il s'imagine déjà le porter alors qu'Harry le prend à quatre pattes ou pendant qu'il lui fait une de ces putains de fellations dont seul Harry a le secret. Sûr qu'il tiendrait plus de vingt minutes avec un objet pareil autour de sa queue. Harry aussi pourrait le mettre… Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour devenir dur.

La serviette est rapidement abandonnée par terre quand il se jette sur les lèvres d'Harry pour le remercier dans un baiser exigeant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour la chance d'avoir un amant comme lui. Il ne l'a jamais aimé comme aujourd'hui et il lui dit avant de se lever, emportant son amant et son dernier cadeau avec lui dans la chambre. C'est réellement le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.


End file.
